Hard to Love You
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Mackenzie Cole was two, when her mom and little sister were killed by a demon. Now she and her father are on the road hunting the monster that destroyed their family. While on the hunt they each meet the Winchesters. Join Mackenzie as she grows up and experiences love and heartache • AU • DeanxOC • On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1:Part 1

**Chapter 1~Part 1**

_...ooo...ooo...ooo...  
><em>

_Why do they make it hard to love you?  
>Why can't they even start to try?<br>'Cause now I feel a bridge is burning  
>And all the smoke is in my eyes<em>

_The Wreckers-'Hard to Love You'_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo...  
><em>

_Dec. 3,1983_

_"Mommy, Mommy." Mackenzie Cole cried out, as she ran down the stairs as fast as her little legs could go. She had just woken up from her nap and was ready to get her birthday started._

_"I'm in the kitchen dear." Her mother, Delilah called out to her two year old, while she held her six month old daughter Quinn in her arms. _

_Mackenzie ran through the living room then ran into the kitchen to see her mom sitting in a chair at the table feeding her little sister. _

_She ran over to the table, then stopped beside her mom before asking,"presents open?" _

_"Not yet birthday girl." Delilah said with a smile, then added,"we have to wait for daddy, ok?"_

_"Otay." Mackenzie said with a sad shrug, then asked,"I feed sissy?" _

_"You can hold the bottle." Delilah said, as she placed Mackenzie's hand on the bottle. She couldn't keep the smile from her face when she looked down at her two beautiful daughters. _

_"Love you sissy." Mackenzie said, as she placed a small kiss on her sister's head while she drank from the bottle. _

_A few minutes later, Mackenzie gasped in surprise when she heard the front door open then close. She quickly dropped the bottle, luckily Delilah caught it before it could fall to the floor as Mackenzie ran into the living room at full speed. _

_Her father, Michael, had just sat down his black leather briefcase, when Mackenzie jumped into his arms. Even though he had just got home from a long day of teaching art, he couldn't wait to spend time with his family.  
><em>

_"Daddy home, daddy home." Mackenzie called out, as she wrapped her tiny around about his neck to hug him._

_"Hey birthday girl." Michael said, smiling as he kissed his daughter on the side of her head and held her close. _

_"Presents daddy, open presents." Mackenzie said excitedly. _

_"Let's go see Mommy and Quinny first ok? Where are they?" Michael asked, as he held Mackenzie on his hip. _

_"Kitchen." Mackenzie said, as she pointed toward the kitchen. _

_Michael walked into the kitchen, still holding Mackenzie, he smiled at his wife of five years before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. _

_"Hey beautiful." Michael said. _

_"Hey handsome." Delilah replied back with a loving smile on her face. _

_Michael gave Quinn on kiss on her head, then asked,"so how are all my girls doing today?" _

_"We are doing great." Delilah answered, as she removed the bottle and begin to burp Quinn over her shoulder. _

_"I hear that someone is ready to open presents." Michael said, as he tickled Mackenzie on her stomach, causing the little girl to giggle. _

_"You heard right, she's been asking all day." Delilah said. _

_"Presents." Mackenzie called out, causing her parents to laugh out loud. _

_"You want presents huh? Did we buy any presents mama?" Michael asked his wife. _

_"Hm, i don't think we did." Delilah said. _

_"No presents?" Mackenzie asked sadly. _

_"No presents." Michael answered, then added with a smile,"unless there are presents for a certain little girl in the car." _

_"Yay, presents." Mackenzie cheered. _

_Delilah laughed as she stood up from the chair before saying,"let me go lay Quinn down, then we can open presents." _

_Michael smiled as he watched his wife walked out of the kitchen before looking at Mackenzie and tickling her stomach again. He couldn't believe how perfect his life was. _

_After walking upstairs, Delilah walked into the baby's nursery and made her way toward the crib. She laid Quinn down then looked down at her baby girl. She ran a hand over her soft brown curls before leaning forward and pressing a kiss on top of her head. _

_"Night baby girl, Mommy loves you to the moon and back." She whispered. _

_She looked at her daughter one more time before turning around to leave the room. As soon as she turned around, she come face to face with a unfamiliar man with bright yellow eyes. _

_"Michael." She screamed out loud. _

_Michael, who was still downstairs, tensed up when he heard his wife's terrifying scream from upstairs. He quickly sat Mackenzie down on the floor before running toward the stairs. _

_Mackenzie, confused on what was going on, asked,"what wrong Daddy?" _

_"Stay down here baby girl, Daddy will be right back." Michael called out, as he ran up the stairs two steps at a time. _

_Mackenzie, concerned about her family, slowly made her way toward the stairs. She knew her father told her to stay put, but she was worried about her family and unsure if she should follow him upstairs. _

_While she was wondering what to do, Michael ran toward the nursery. He skid to a stop at the doorway and gasped in shock at seeing his wife, flat on her back, on the ceiling. _

_He looked down and locked eyes with the yellow eyed man standing in his daughter's nursery. He was taken aback when the strange man gave him a evil smile before raising a hand. _

_"No." Michael yelled out when the ceiling burst into the flames. _

_Michael ran into the room toward the crib, he had only taken a few steps when the yellow eyed man flick his wrist, causing Michael to fly out of the room and slamming into the wall in the hall. _

_Michael painfully stood up and looked into the room with a tear in his eye as the wooden crib caught on fire. He ran his hands through his hair and yelled out in frustration as he watched the crib continue to burn. He wanted nothing more than to rush inside and save his daughter, but he could see he was to late. _

_"Daddy?" Mackenzie called out from downstairs, pulling him out of a daze. _

_He knew he was to late to save his wife and youngest daughter, and as much as it pained him to leave them behind, he knew he had to save himself and Mackenzie, he knew it was what Delilah would want him to do. _

_He looked into the burning room one last time before wiping away his tears and quickly running down the stairs.  
><em>

_Before Mackenzie could say a word, Michael grabbed her up and ran out the house into the cool night just as the sun was beginning to set. Mackenzie wrapped her arms and legs around her father as he ran across the yard and further away from the house. _

_"Mommy, Sissy." Mackenzie cried out, as she pointed to the house. _

_She glanced at the nursery and become confused when she saw a man standing in the middle of a orange glow in the room. Michael turned around to look at the house then dropped to his knees and begin to cry as the nursery window burst and the flames engulfed the outside of the house. _

_"Mommy? Sissy?" Mackenzie asked him with tears running down her face. _

_"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." Michael sobbed as he held his daughter close to him, then added sadly,"they're gone. Mommy and Quinny are gone." _

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_Ten Years Later..._

"Mommy." Mackenzie cried out, as she quickly sat up in bed. She looked around the empty hotel room, she and her dad had been staying in for a few weeks as she tried to catch her breath. Every night for ten years, she had been having the same nightmare, she had been reliving that fateful night she lost her mom and little sister.

While sitting up in bed, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees as tears fell from her eyes. She reached out with her hand and grabbed the small brown teddy bear laying beside her, it was the last birthday present she ever got from her parents.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her hands over her face before standing up from the bed. She placed the teddy bear in the bottom of the duffel bag then grabbed a pair of clean clothes.

_'Might as well take a shower and get the day started.'_ She thought to herself, as she took a few steps toward the bathroom.

She had only taken a few steps when the front door opened and her father walked in cursing quietly to himself.

"Hey Dad." She said.

"Good you're up, we got to go." Michael said, as he begin to throw his clothes into a duffel bag.

"What? Why?" She asked, confused.

"The demon's not here anymore, he moved on and so should we." He answered.

"I was about to take a shower." She said, as she pointed toward the bathroom.

"We don't have time Mac."

"It won't take long." She argued.

Michael groaned in frustration before looking at his daughter and asking,"do you know how long it took me to track this bastard?"

"I know Dad." She said sighing, she had heard this conversation more times than she wanted to.

"It took me years, years." He said angrily, then added,"I am so close to finding him and I'll be damned if i let him get away."

"Alright, I'll just change my clothes and meet you in the car." Mackenzie said softly, as she looked into her father's pain filled eyes.

Michael took a deep breath to take control of his emotions before mumbling,"see you outside."

Once Michael was out of the room, Mackenzie slowly made her way into the bathroom. She changed from her pajama bottoms and tank top into a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, then she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail.

After her hair was secured high on top of her hair, she placed her hands on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror before whispering,"happy birthday."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, i decided to do a new story. This will be the type of story that have a few parts. Part one will be when she is twelve, then the next part she will be older. Not sure how many parts there will end up being, from what i have planned there will be at least three parts, but there could end up being more as the story goes on. Don't worry, the Winchesters will be in this story too. Anyway i hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Please let me know what you think and if i should continue. Thank you for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Mackenzie walked along behind Michael as he walked into their new hotel room for the moment. She sat her bag down on one of the twin beds then glanced around the small room. It looked like all the others they had stayed in. It was dirty, run-down, with two twin beds, small table with two chairs and a small bathroom.

She grabbed a set of clean clothes from her duffel bag then said,"I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Alright, but when you're done, I need you to start researching." Michael said, as he sat a book down on the table. The book was a old worn-out journal filled with information on the demon, everything from his likes, dislikes, patterns and so on. For ten years, Michael had lived and breathed the demon, it was all he thought about.

"I was hoping we could go out and do some shooting today." Mackenzie suggested, then added,"I really think I'm getting better, what do you think dad?"

"Not now, i got to go investigate. I know that son of a bitch is in this town somewhere." Michael said, as he flipped through the journal to read the latest notes.

"Oh ok. Maybe some other time then." Mackenzie said softly.

"Ok well, I'm heading out. I'll be back in a day or two, but I'll call tonight to see if you have any new information." Michael said, as he headed for the door.

"Wait dad, don't forget your sketch." Mackenzie said, as she picked up a piece of paper out of the journal and handed it to her father.

The sketch was a detail drawing of the demon that destroyed their family. The next day, after losing his wife and daughter, Michael was lost on what to do, being a amazing artist, he decided to sit down and draw the monster that took away his loved ones. Not that he could ever forget his face, but he used the picture to question people on the demon's whereabouts.

Michael took the piece of paper from his daughter's hand, then without a word walked out of the hotel, leaving her alone.

"You're welcome dad." She mumbled to the empty room, before grabbing her clothes and heading for the bathroom.

After a long hot shower, Mackenzie walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a off-white over sized sweater. She tossed her dad's journal and her notebook full of notes into her dark brown shoulder bag.

After slipping on a pair of shoes and grabbing her bag, she made her way outside and begin to walk down the sidewalk toward the library. Thankfully this time he father checked into a hotel that wasn't from the local library, she wasn't up for a long walk in thirty degree weather today.

After a few minutes, she come upon a huge brick building. She looked up and smiled when she saw the huge letters 'Public Library' written on the building. She quickly ran up the stairs and walked into the warm building, she stood still for a moment to enjoy the warm air then walked further inside and got down to business.

She grabbed all the newspapers she could find, then sat down at a table and begin flipping through them, looking for signs that the demon might have been there.

While reading a article, she become distracted when she heard a little girl ask her father to read a story to her. Mackenzie looked over at the kids section of the library and smiled faintly when she saw a little blond-head girl sitting in her father's lap while he quietly read a book to her.

She felt tears fill her eyes when she remembered a time when her father would sit and read her a book, now he would barely look at her or even talk to her unless it had to do with the demon.

Mackenzie quickly rubbed her eyes, to get rid of the tears, then stood up. She decided she had done enough research for today, now she planned to make a quick escape from the library before more tears formed and fell from her eyes.

Grabbing up the newspapers and her bag, she turned around and slammed hard into someone, causing her and everything she was holding, to fall to the floor.

"Oh man, I'm sorry for bumping into you, are you ok?" A young male voice asked her.

Mackenzie looked up and felt her heart skip when she saw the cutest boy she had ever seen standing in front of her. He looked to be a couple of years older than her, in a pair of blue jeans, dark t-shirt and a leather jacket with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She stuttered.

"Here, let me help you up." He said, as he held out a hand.

She placed her hand in his and couldn't help but smile when she felt a small tingle just from holding his hand. Once she was on her feet, she reached down to grab the newspapers and bag from the floor, then begin to walk away from the cute boy.

"Hey, wait, what's your name?" He called out, ignoring the librarian who shot him a look to be quiet.

"Mackenzie." She answered quietly.

"I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you too." Dean said with a smile, as he checked her out. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and he didn't miss the way it felt to hold her hand earlier. He had never felt something like that before in all his fourteen years of life. Sure he had kissed a few girls, but he felt more while holding her hand, then he did in any of those kisses.

"Well bye." Mackenzie said, as she turned around and quickly made her way outside.

Dean, forgetting all about the books he was suppose to be looking for and his kid brother, ran outside after her.

"Hey Mackenzie, wait up." Dean called out, as he ran up behind her.

"Why?" She asked confused on why he was calling for her.

"Where you heading?" He asked.

"Home."

"Where's home? I'll walk you." He suggested.

"Oh..um..uh.." She begin to stutter, the last thing she wanted was to tell him she was staying in a hotel. He would probably think she was weird and never want to talk to her again.

"I'll tell you what, me and my brother are about to go grab a pizza, you want to join?" Dean asked.

"Where's your brother?" She asked, she didn't remember seeing anyone with Dean earlier.

"He's inside." Dean answered, as he pointed to the building behind him.

"You left your brother in the library?" She asked with a laugh.

"I would have came back for him." He said laughing back, then asked,"so what do you say?"

"Um..." She said, as she thought to herself. Her dad always told her never talk to strangers and she definitely shouldn't go with a stranger, but there was just something about Dean, she felt safe with him and like she could trust him.

_'Besides why not go with him, dad won't be back till who knows when and even if he was back, it's not like he would take me for pizza and talk to me, at least Dean likes being around me." _She thought to herself.

"So, is that a yes?" Dean asked, hopeful.

"Yes, i would love to go." Mackenzie said smiling.

"Great, let me go grab my brother Sam. He's a bit of a dork, but he's a good kid." Dean said, before walking back toward the library to grab his brother.

Mackenzie couldn't stop smiling as she watched him walk away, because she was on the road all the time, she hardly ever met kids around her age, much less hung out with anyone. All she did for the last ten years was eat, sleep and research.

But now she had the opportunity to have normal kid fun for once and to top it off, it was with a cute boy. If she said she wasn't nervous she would be lying, but she couldn't deny that this was the happiest she had been in a very long time.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, thank you so much for checking out my new story. I have a few good things planned so hopefully it will turn out great. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter, thank you to everyone reading and adding it. Also big thanks to adaddario, deanstheman and Sage Londyn for reviewing the first chapter.  
><em>

_Also i wanted to add, if you are a fan of my Chloe saga, i just started a new story called 'Nightmare Next Door'_, _it's the sixth story in the series. If you had never checked out the Chloe saga and wanted to, i suggest you start with 'Her Haunted Past' so you can get to know all the new characters. Thank you for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Around thirty minutes later, Mackenzie sat in a booth across from Dean and his ten-year old brother Sam in a small local pizzeria. Dean was right, Sam was a good kid and she couldn't help but wish, like she did every day, that her sister were alive and sitting beside her. She had a feeling Quinn and Sam would have gotten alone, she figured with them being the same age, they would have had a lot in common.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked her, when he saw the sad look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered with a smile.

"You like the pizza?" Dean asked, as he nodded his head toward the large pepperoni pizza sitting in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, it's good." She said, as she took a small bite from the slice, then sat it back down on her plate.

"What kind of toppings do you like?" Dean asked, hoping to get to know her a little.

"I usually like ham and pineapple." She answered.

"Pineapple? On a pizza? Yuck!" Sam said, as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean said, the last thing he wanted to do was offend Mackenzie.

"But pineapples are nasty." Sam said, causing Mackenzie to laugh out loud.

Dean looked over at her and couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked when she laughed. He loved the way her eyes would crinkle and the little dimples that appeared when she smiled.

"It's ok Sam, pineapples are not for everyone." She told him.

"He's actually never ate pineapples." Dean added with a laugh.

"That's cause they are yucky." Sam called out.

Mackenzie laughed then said,"well next time we'll get ham and pineapple, I bet you both will love it."

"Next time huh?" Dean asked with a smile.

Mackenzie looked down at the table and frowned, she didn't mean to suggest there would be a next time, she had gotten so caught up with being normal she had forgotten she would probably be gone in a few days.

"I mean if we all hang out again, we'll get it." She said with a shrug, hoping to play it off.

"I like the idea of a next time." Dean said, still smiling.

"Me too." Sam added, then he said sadly,"but we probably won't be here for long."

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

"Cause when Dad gets back, we have to leave." Sam answered.

"Where is your Dad?" She asked.

"Out looking for bad guys." Sam answered, then added with a proud smile,"our Dad is a superhero."

"Sam why don't you go play some games?" Dean suggested, before she could ask any other questions and Sam told her everything.

"I don't have any change." Sam said.

"Here, I have some." Mackenzie said, as she reached into her front pant pocket and pulled out a few quarters before handing them to Sam.

"Thanks Kenzie, you're the best." Sam called out, as he quickly left the table and ran over to a pinball machine.

"So you're Dad is a superhero huh?" Mackenzie asked Dean with a smile.

"That's just what I tell Sam." Dean said, before thinking to himself,_'it's better than the truth.'_

"What does your Dad really do?" She asked.

"He solves cases." Dean answered vaguely.

"So he's a cop?"

"Something like that."

"That's cool."

"What does your Dad do?" Dean asked, hoping to change the subject from himself.

Mackenzie looked at her watch then said,"you know what? I should be getting back before it gets dark."

"That's cool, me and Sam will walk you home." Dean said, as he stood up from the table.

"No, it's ok." She said, as she too stood up.

"Come on Kenz, there's no way I'm letting you walk home alone." Dean said.

"Alright fine." She said, finally giving in.

"Great let's go." Dean said smiling, as he begin to walk toward the front door. He called for Sam to follow him as he walked by the pinball machine.

"Let's go Kenzie." Sam called out.

"Yeah, let's go Kenzie." Dean repeated, as he held open the door and waited for her to follow them.

She quietly sighed as she begin to walk toward the door and tried to think of way out of this. She didn't want them to know where she stayed or what her and her Dad did. Even if she did have a strong feeling she could trust Dean and could tell him, she couldn't help but remember what her Dad had always told her. '_Never trust or get close to anyone, getting close to someone is a hunter's greatest weakness'_. She wasn't sure if she believed that, but the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her father.

She was still deep in thought as she walked along beside Dean, while Sam ran ahead of them, picking up rocks and change from the sidewalk.

"Don't get to far ahead." Dean called out to his brother, as his hand brushed against Mackenzie's hand.

He looked over at her and smiled as he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She lowered her head and couldn't stop smiling as she felt butterflies in her stomach from the feel of his hand in hers.

"So which one is your house?" Dean asked her after they had been walking for a few minutes.

"Um...there." She said, as she pointed toward a dark abandoned house.

"It doesn't look like anyone is home." Dean commented, as they walked closer to the small brick house.

"Dad must still be at work." She lied.

"What about your Mom?" Dean asked.

"She's probably asleep, she drinks." She lied again, as she took a step toward the house.

"Kenz wait." Dean called out, as he lightly grabbed her arm to stop her from walking.

"What?" She asked, confused as he took a step closer to her.

Dean didn't know what came over him as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her for a sweet kiss. Mackenzie raised her eyebrows in surprise as she felt a tingle from head to toe, she had never kissed a boy before but she had a feeling if she did, it would never feel the way it did when Dean kissed her.

Dean pulled back a minute later when Sam begin laughing and making kissing noises at them.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that." Dean whispered to her.

"No, it-it's ok." She whispered back, smiling.

"Want to hang out tomorrow?" Dean asked, then added,"get that pineapple pizza, you say is so great."

"I'll try." She answered with a laugh.

"See you later." Dean said with a smile.

"Bye." She said to him, then she looked at Sam and said,"bye Sammy."

"Bye Kenzie." Sam called out.

She walked toward the house and walked up the porch steps, she turned around and waved bye to the brothers. She laid a finger on her lips and smiled as she watched the brothers walk down the sidewalk, she couldn't believe she just had her first kiss.

She waited until Dean and Sam were out of sight before walking down the stairs and running all the way back to the hotel with a huge smile on her face.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

While the kids had been hanging out, Michael had been all over town showing people the sketch of the demon and asking if they had seen him. After getting nowhere on the case, he made his way into a small rundown bar.

After walking inside, he made his way over to the bar and flashed the sketch to the bartender, after getting the same answer he had gotten all day, he finally ordered a beer and sat down with a tired sigh.

He sat the piece of paper down on the bar as he took a sip from the ice cold beer bottle. He was lost in thought as a unfamiliar man sat down beside him to order a shot of whiskey.

"Friend of yours?" The man asked Michael, as he nodded his head toward the paper.

"Not hardly." Michael answered bitterly.

"Why are you looking for him then?"

"He did a bad thing and he needs to pay." Michael said, as he looked over at the man. He reminded Michael a lot of himself, they were around the same age, height, build and had the same hair color. Even though they had different eye color, Michael could see the same pain in this man eyes that he had seen in his own.

"What if I told you, I could help you find him." The man said.

"I would say, who the hell are you and why do you care."

"The name's John Winchester." John said, as he held out a hand.

"Michael Cole." He said, as he shook his hand.

"I know who you are." John said, as pick up the shot glass and drank the dark liquor in one swallow.

"How?" Michael asked, confused.

"Finish your beer and meet me outside, we need to talk." John said, as he stood up and made his way outside the bar.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey, here is the newest chapter. Hope you all like it and I hope you let me know what you think. Big thanks to everyone reading and adding. Also big thanks to deanloverforever, adaddario and deanstheman for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How the hell do you know me?" Michael asked, as soon as he walked outside and stood in front of John.

"I heard a rumor about a hunter going around looking for a yellow-eyed demon." John explained, then added,"I'm guessing that's you."

"You guessed right and I'll ask again, why do you care?" Michael asked.

"Cause we're in the same situation here. I want that bastard dead just as bad as you do." John explained.

"And you know where he is?" Michael asked.

John nodded his head then said,"I know he's in this town, all the signs point to it."

"But do you know exactly where he is?" Michael asked.

"Not yet, but I'm close to figuring it out." John answered, then added as he pointed to a pay phone,"I'm should be getting a call any minute now."

"From who?"

"From a woman who can see exactly where he will be."

"A psychic?" Michael asked, when John nodded his head Michael then asked,"and you believe her?"

"She told me where you would be and that you had the one weapon that could kill the bastard." John said, then asked,"so you tell me, is she right?"

"Yeah, yeah she's right." Michael answered, as he pushed his black leather jacket aside to reveal the Colt in the waistband of his jeans.

Before John could say anything, the pay phone begin to ring. John walked over to the pay phone and picked up the phone, he said a few words then hung the phone up.

He walked back over to Michael and asked,"you ready for this?"

"I've been waiting for this day for ten years." Michael said with hatred in his eyes.

"Good, let's go then." John said, as he walked over to the sleek black Impala.

John opened the driver's door before looking at Michael then said,"follow me."

Michael nodded his head then walked over to his dark green Jeep Wrangler, he climbed behind the wheel and followed John out of the parking lot.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Michael drove behind John for close to a hour, before John pulled his car off the road and parked it out of sight behind a row of trees and tall bushes. Michael pulled his Jeep off the road and parked beside John as he was exiting the car.

Michael turned his car off and stepped out then said,"where are we?"

"Middle of nowhere." John answered, then added as he pointed into the woods,"about a mile that way, is a old house. It's where the bastard has been staying and he's suppose to be showing up there soon."

"Well then I guess we better hurry." Michael suggested.

"Yep, let's go." John said, as he begin to walk into the woods.

After walking for a few minutes, they come upon a old two-story white house. Michael pulled the Colt out of the waist band of his jeans as he stared straight ahead at the house.

John looked over at him then asked,"you sure you can do this? You'll only get one shot."

"Don't worry, that son of a bitch is going down." Michael reassured him.

John pulled a hand gun out of the waist band of his jeans then said,"I know this gun won't kill him, but figured it wouldn't hurt to have a back-up."

"Good thinking." Michael mumbled.

John nodded his head but didn't say anything, as he begin to walk toward the house with Michael following along behind him. They made their way to the back of the house and slowly made their way inside through the back door. The two men stood back to back to each other as they both pointed their guns in front of them and made their way further inside the house, checking any room they come upon as they made their way toward the front of the house.

As they came closer to the living room, they both froze as they saw the demon standing on the right side of the room with his back to them. John did a few hand signals to Michael, telling him to sneak up behind the demon while he walked toward the demon to distract him.

Michael nodded his head, letting him know he understood before taking a few cautious steps into the room. John watched him slowly walk up behind the demon before he begin to walk into the room, he was surprised the demon didn't turn around as he continued to walk toward him.

After standing a couple of feet behind the demon, Michael pointed the Colt toward the demon's back but before he could fire off a shot he spoke up.

"That's kind of cowardly don't you think, shooting a man in the back?" The demon said to the two men.

"So is sneaking into houses, destroying families then running away." John said bitterly.

"At least we didn't kill your loved ones, we're just going to kill you." Michael added.

"Ah let me guess, John Winchester and Michael Cole right?" He said, as he turned around to face them, then added,"we've never been formally introduced, my name is Azazel."

"I don't give a damn what your name is." Michael said angrily, then added,"I'm not here to make friends."

"Right, i forgot, you're here to kill me." Azazel said sarcastically.

"Your damn right I am." Michael said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah I guess I deserve that after killing your wives." Azazel said to them with a shrug, then added,"although that wasn't my initial plan, they were just in the way."

"You took away my wife and daughter, you son of a bitch." Michael yelled at Azazel.

"Oh yes little Quinn, she is my favorite out of all of them. I have big plans for her." Azazel said with a evil smile.

"What the hell are you talking about? You killed her." Michael yelled out.

"Or did I?" Azazel asked, teasing him.

"He's lying Michael, shoot him." John called out.

"Go ahead Michael shoot me, but if you do, you'll never find Quinn." Azazel said, as he took a few steps toward Michael.

"You're lying." Michael said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Am I? Would you bet your daughter's life on it?" Azazel asked.

"He's trying to confuse you, shoot him now Michael." John yelled.

"The night i took her, she cried and cried for days but in time she calmed down." Azazel said, then added with a proud smile,"I'll never forget the day she looked at me and called me 'Daddy'. It brought a happy tear to my eye."

"Don't listen to him." John warned Michael.

Michael ignored John's warning as Azazel continued to talk,"I fed her my blood every day, now the little devil craves it."

"Where is she?" Michael asked.

Azazel ignored his question as he continued to walk closer to him and said,"the more blood she drinks, the more evil she becomes, it's a beautiful thing to see."

"Where is she?" Michael yelled.

"You'll never know." Azazel said with a wicked smile on his face before punching Michael in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain and dropping the Colt on the floor.

Michael coughed then took a deep breath as he tried to catch his breath, he looked up only to see Azazel's fist heading toward him. Azazel punched him hard in the face, causing the man to fall to the floor in pain.

Azazel kneeled over the man as he repeatedly punched Michael in the face, he finally stopped when he felt a bullet hit him in the back. He turned around to see John pointing a gun at him, ready to fire off a second shot.

"That gun can't kill me." Azazel said to John.

"But I can keep shooting until it hurts." John said before shooting him again, this time in the stomach.

Azazel grabbed the Colt from the floor then stood up as he pointed the gun at John before saying,"let's play a game John, it's called 'who's the quickest shooter.' Do you think you can hurt me before I kill you?"

John stared at the gun that was pointed at his heart and tried not to let his fear show. He knew he couldn't die, not yet, not when he had two small boys to protect.

While John and Azazel had a stare down, Michael painfully stood up and hit Azazel's arm as he shot the gun, causing the bullet to graze John's shoulder instead of hitting him in the chest.

"Well I would love to chat with you two longer, but I have things to do." Azazel said, he gave them a wave then said,"till we meet again gentleman."

Before Michael or John could say or do anything, Azazel disappeared before their eyes with the Colt still in his hand.

"Son of a bitch." Michael yelled out, as he kicked a empty can that was sitting on the floor, across the room. He was pissed at himself for freezing up when he had a perfect shot to end Azazel.

Michael turned to look at John to apologize, before he could say a word John pulled back his right arm and punched him the nose.

Before Michael could react, John grabbed the front of his shirt and repeatedly slammed Michael against the wall while yelling out,"damn you."

Michael finally raised his arms and laid them on John's chest, pushing John away from him. Michael raised his hands in surrender then said,"listen, I know you're pissed but..."

"Pissed? Pissed doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling right now." John yelled out, interrupting him.

"I know, I know i fucked up." Michael said.

"Not only did you let that bastard get away, but you almost got me killed." John screamed out.

"We'll find him again, we'll get him next time."

"There is no next time, he has the Colt remember? The only thing that can kill him." John said, then added,"you had a million chances to take him out, but you froze up like a little bitch."

"He has my daughter." Michael said, hoping to get John to understand.

"He was fucking with you, that's what he does." John said angrily.

"I'm sorry John." Michael said sincerely.

"Tell it to someone who gives a damn." John mumbled, as he begin to walk away, he didn't think he could ever forgive Michael for ruining their chance with Azazel or for almost getting him killed.

John only took a few steps when he turned back around and pistol whipped Michael across the face before saying,"that's for getting me shot asshole."

Michael fell to his knees and spit blood out of his mouth as he watched John walk out of the house, leaving him alone. He would never forget the way John turned on him, he vowed to keep himself and his daughter away from John or any other Winchesters.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next day, Mackenzie looked at herself in the small bathroom mirror as she tried to decide if she should leave her brown hair down or pull it up. Finally deciding to leave it down, she left the bathroom and walked over to the twin bed to grab her bag.

Since her dad was still gone, she was planning on going back to the pizza place, she hoped Dean would be there waiting for her.

She had only took a few steps toward the door, when the door swung open and Michael walked inside the room. She gasped in surprise when she saw the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Dad, what happened?" She asked.

"Grab the first aid kit." He said, ignoring her question.

Mackenzie quickly grabbed the kit out of his duffel bag as he sat down on the edge of the bed, she stood in front of him and begin to clean and place bandaids on his cuts.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"I almost had the bastard, but he got away." Michael answered, leaving all the other details out.

"Oh." She said softly, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She was looking forward to the day her father finally killed the demon, then maybe they could lead a normal life.

After she was done, Michael stood up then said,"alright pack up, let's go."

"What? I was about to go research." She lied, she hated lying to him but she couldn't tell him the truth. That she was off to meet a boy.

"There's no reason to research." He mumbled.

"You're giving up?" She asked, surprised.

"Might as well, he won. It's over." Michael said.

"So what do we do now? Pick a town, buy a house and be normal?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Normal? We'll never be normal." Michael said bitterly.

"Then what are we going to do Dad?"

"I don't know." Michael yelled, then added,"just pack your shit and meet me in the car."

Mackenzie flinched when he slammed the door as he walked outside, she wrapped her arms around herself and felt a tear fall down her face as she saw her last chance of being normal slip away.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and it didn't disappoint. I wished Michael and John could be friends, but that wouldn't work with what i have planned so they have to hate each other. Anyway this chapter was the end of part one and part two will start 10 years later. Mackenzie and Dean will run into each other again, but that's the only spoiler i will give lol. How do you think their meeting will go? What will their fathers think if they ever find out? Do you think Azazel was telling the truth about Quinn? Stay tuned to find out._

_Thank you to everyone reading and adding, I hope you all will continue to read. Also big thanks to deanloverforever, Amy90 and adaddario for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5:Part 2

**Chapter 5~Part 2**

****_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_Do you want to run away together_

_I would say it was your best line ever_

_Too bad I fell for it_

_And I walked alone_

_Waiting for you to come along_

_Take my tortured heart by the hand_

_And write me off_

_The Wreckers-'The Good Kind'_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_Ten years later..._

Mackenzie closed her eyes and sighed as she rubbed her tired shoulders, she had been sitting in the library for hours reading old news stories on the computer, trying to find a link to the case she and Michael had been working on.

Years ago, after failing to kill Azazel, Michael had become even more withdrawn. For the first few years, he and Mackenzie traveled to different towns where he would find odd jobs here and there to work until he realized he missed the hunt. He begin doing different cases, he might not could have killed Azazel but he could kill other evil monsters and maybe save a few families along the way.

Mackenzie opened her eyes and read the last news article, she made a few notes in her notebook before closing it and standing up. She was beginning to get sleepy from all the reading. She figured she would return to the hotel to update Michael, take a nap and begin researching again tomorrow.

She leaned forward to shut the computer down when something in the article caught her eye. She sat back down to read the article again then looked back over her notes.

_'That's it, I've got it.'_ She thought to herself with a smile, she had figured out the case.

She quickly shut down the computer and grabbed up her notes as she made her way through the library and toward the door. Once outside she begin to run toward Michael's Jeep that was parked in front of the building.

She had only taken a few steps, when she ran into someone and fell to the ground with a soft thud. She looked up to see who she bumped into and felt her heart begin to race at the slightly familiar man standing in front of her.

"Kenzie?" Dean asked shocked. After all these years, he couldn't believe she was actually in front of him, she looked even more beautiful then he had imagined she would be.

Even though they had only spent a few hours together one day, ten years ago, he had never forgotten her or the kiss they shared. He had never felt anything even close to what he felt that day ever again, he couldn't help but wonder if that meant something.

"Dean, is that really you?" She asked smiling, as she stood up from the ground.

"Yep, it's me." He said, then added with a laugh,"we've got to stop meeting like this."

She laughed back, then said,"it's great seeing you again, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has." He said, then he folded his arms across his chest and asked,"what are you doing here though? Don't you live the next state over?"

"Oh, right. Well...um...I-I...um.." She begin to stutter as she tried to think of a lie.

"You're a hunter." Dean said matter-of-fact.

"How did you know?" She asked, surprised.

"I should have picked up on it back then, but it didn't hit me till a few years later. All the signs were there though, us hunter kids all act the same, we're very secretive and not trusting."

"You and your family hunt too huh?" She asked.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry I lied to you." She said, sincerely.

He shrugged then said,"It's ok, we're taught at a young age to lie."

"That is true." She said, then added,"the first thing my father told me was always lie, no matter what you always lie."

"And if you get caught, always deny." Dean added with a laugh.

"Yep, that is the first rule in being a hunter." She said laughing back, then added softly,"It's hard to break the habit sometimes."

He nodded his head in agreement, then said,"you know I went by your _'house'_ a few years ago?"

"Really? Why?" She asked with a laugh, as she remembered that day many years ago, when she lead Dean to a abandoned house and told him she lived there so he wouldn't find out the truth.

Dean shrugged then answered,"I was in the area, thought i would stop by to see if you still lived there, but imagine my surprise when i found out you didn't live there and you never did."

"I'm sorry." She apologized again. She hated lying to him back then, but she didn't know what else to do at the moment. If she had the moment to do over, she would have went with her gut and told him the truth instead of listening to Michael's dumb rules, but all she could do now was be as honest with Dean as she could and hope that would be enough for him to trust her in the future.

Dean didn't want to admit it to her, but he hadn't stopped thinking about her since the day he met her. In that one afternoon she had somehow made her way into his heart. Maybe it was just a childhood crush or maybe it was more, he wasn't sure but he wanted to find out.

"You..um..you want to go grab a bite to eat? Catch up?" Dean asked her.

"I would love to, but I need to get back to the hotel." She said, then added,"but I could meet you later."

"Sounds good, where you want to meet?"

"Doesn't matter, you pick."

"There's a bar near my hotel called Pauly's Bar..."

"Oh yeah, I drove by that place yesterday." She said, interrupting.

"Want to meet there, say around eight tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." She said, then added,"tell Sam, he's welcome to come too."

"Actually Sam's in college now." Dean said.

"Really? I did not see that coming."

"He said he wanted a normal life." Dean added with a shrug.

"I can understand that, I use to want to be normal too, until I realized there was no way I could be with the way I was raised." She said sadly.

"Yeah, for some of us, hunting is just in our blood."

"Yep." She agreed, then added,"so I'll see you tonight."

"See you later Kenz."

"Bye." She said smiling, as she turned around and walked toward her car. She couldn't believe after all these years she ran into Dean again, literally.

She had never forgotten the afternoon they spent together, it was the only time she had ever felt normal and for that she would never forget him, he would always be important to her and she couldn't help but be excited about spending more time with him tonight.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After leaving the library, Mackenzie made her way back to the hotel she and Michael were staying in. After exiting the car, she used the key to let herself into the hotel room.

She sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw Michael laying in one of the twin beds on his stomach, fast asleep.

"Michael." She called out. When she was in her late teens, she had decided to stop calling him 'Dad', she figured he never acted like one, so why call him one.

Michael ignored her and lightly snored, she kicked at his foot that was hanging off the bed then called out his name again. He groaned as he laid his arms on the bed and lifted himself up slightly.

He turned his head to look at her then mumbled,"what?"

"I've found out some things on the case." She said, as she held up her notebook.

"Ok." He groaned, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up from the bed.

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Give me a minute." He said, as he walked across the room to the white mini-fridge sitting on the counter by a small tv. He reached inside to grab a cold beer before turning up the bottle, taking a big swallow of the cold beer.

"Seriously Michael? It's only a little after noon." She scoffed. Besides becoming more withdrawn, constantly drinking was something else Michael had began to do. It hurt her heart to see the man she use to call 'Dad' turn into a stranger in front of her eyes.

He ignored her comment as he took another swallow from the bottle, then he said,"alright, what you got."

"Ok so we know three men have turned up dead with their hearts ripped out of their chest. At first I was thinking werewolf, but it wasn't during a full moon." She explained, then added,"so I begin to research and found out the same thing has been happening for over fifty years, always around the same time."

"So what is it?" Michael asked, trying to get her to get to the point.

"It's a vengeful spirit. Fifty years ago, this woman named Nancy was suppose to get married but her fiance left her at the altar. She ended up dying from a broken heart, so I think it's her ripping out the hearts." She said with a smile, she was proud of herself for figuring the case out so fast.

"Where's the body?" Michael asked.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes as she handed him a piece of paper with the woman's name and a address of the cemetery she was buried at. She wasn't surprised that he didn't compliment her on a job well done.

"She's buried there. Unfortunately it's a few hours away, but I figured if we left now we could get there right after it gets dark and be done before it gets to late." She suggested.

"No." He said, as he finished his beer.

"No what?"

"I'll go, you stay here." He said, as he sat down on the bed and begin to put on his shoes.

"That's bullshit, this is my case. I did all the research on it." She called out.

"I said, stay here." He said angrily, as he begin to walk toward the door.

"Damn it Michael, I'm not a child." She yelled.

He didn't say anything or even look at her, as he opened the door and left the hotel room, leaving her standing in the room alone.

She folded her arms across her chest and took a deep breath to control her anger. She was so tired of Michael keeping her locked up, he already robbed her from a normal childhood, forced her to travel along with him and research, but when it came time to actually go after the bad thing, he made her stay behind. She could understand when she was younger, but she was twenty-two now, she was old enough to take care of herself.

"Screw this." She mumbled, as she grabbed her bag and headed outside. She walked into the main office and asked the older man behind the counter to call her a cab.

Once the cab arrived, she gave him the address to Pauly's Bar. She knew it was to early to meet Dean, but it wasn't to early to have a few drinks while she waited. She was tired of never having any fun, but all of that was about to change.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-so this is the start of part two, I don't know how long it will be but there will be some Dean and Mackenzie moments. As you can tell I posted lyrics at the beginning, I also went back and posted lyrics for the first chapter if you want to go back and check it out. When I listen to those songs for some reason it reminds me of this story so I wanted to add them. Thank you to everyone reading and adding. Also big thanks to deanstheman, deanloverforever, adaddario and Sage Londyn for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope you will let me know what you think. Happy reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean walked across the parking lot of Pauly's Bar and checked his watch, he noticed he was a couple of hours early but he figured he could have a few beers and wait until Mackenzie got there to meet him.

As he walked into the building, he noticed two thing. The first was that Pauly's Bar was a country bar and two that it was over crowded and loud. It wasn't the type of bar he normally visited, he enjoyed the more laid back type of bars not the jam-packed, noisy type, but it was to late to find a new place now since Mackenzie would be showing up soon.

Dean glanced over to the right at the end of the bar, where a group of men were standing and cheering loudly as a girl danced on top of the bar to the loud country music playing on the jukebox. Dean folded his arms across his chest and smirked as he watched the girl move her hips from side to side. He couldn't see her face cause of the black cowboy hat on her head, but he did notice her slim body in a short blue jean skirt, white tank top and a blue jean vest. Even her tan legs looked hot in a pair of calf length black boots.

"Who wants to do a shot?" She yelled out to the men, as she removed the cowboy hat from her head.

Dean's jaw dropped when he realized the girl was Mackenzie. _'What the hell?' _He thought to himself, as he begin to push people aside to get closer to the bar.

Mackenzie, not realizing Dean had walked in, sat down on top of the bar and picked up a shot glass full of liquor. She placed the glass in between her breast as one of the men stepped up closer to her. She threw her head back and laughed as the man wrapped his lips around the glass and removed the shot glass, he threw his head back and drank all of the dark liquid in one swallow before sitting the empty glass on the counter beside her. Mackenzie grabbed a slice of lemon and placed it in her mouth, in between her teeth and waited for the man to remove it. Before he could lean forward and caption the lemon, Dean walked up and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, pulling him away from Mackenzie.

Mackenzie removed the lemon then squealed out, "Dean, you're here."

"What's going on Kenzie?" He asked with a concern look on his face. He looked into her glazed, blood shot eyes and knew right away she was drunk, to drunk to be surrounded by a bunch of horny men. He suddenly felt the need to save her and protect her, not only was she drunk but he could also tell she was pissed or upset about something, which was a dangerous combination.

"You want to do a shot?" She asked him with a flirty grin, as she picked up another shot glass full of liquor.

"No, I think you've done enough shots." He answered, as he took the shot glass out of her hand and sat it back down on the bar.

"The shot is for you silly." She said, then added in a whisper,"I'll even let you can drink it from my boobs."

"Maybe some other time. For now I think we need to get you out of her." Dean said, as he wrapped one arm around her back and placed his other arm under her legs, lifting her up from the bar then he placed her feet on the floor.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? She's partying with us dude." A man said angrily, as he walked toward Dean.

"Guys, it's ok. This is my friend Dean." Mackenzie told the men, then she turned to look at Dean and place on hand on his cheek as she said happily,"my cute and sexy friend Dean."

Dean wrapped a arm around her waist as she stumbled when she tried to walk closer to him, before he could say or do anything else, she wrapped a arm around his neck and pressed her lips hard against his for a rough kiss. Mackenzie put all the pain and anger out of her mind as she continued to kiss Dean, she grinned when she heard him softly moan as she nibbled his bottom lip.

As much as Dean was enjoying kissing her, he knew he needed stop her, now was not the time or the place to get carried away.

Dean took a step back to break the kiss, then suggested,"why don't we go grab some food or coffee for you, then I'll take you home?"

"No, I wanna stay." She whined, as she took a step toward the bar.

"No I think you need to leave." Dean said, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

"Hey." One of the men, from earlier called out, as he laid a hand on Dean's shoulder then added,"she said she wants to stay."

"And I said, she's leaving." Dean said, as he turned to look at the man, who was a few inches taller than him and a whole lot bigger.

"You'll have to go through us first." The man said, as he pushed Mackenzie behind him and a few other men.

"Works for me." Dean said, as he took a step closer to the man.

"Stop it." Mackenzie yelled out, as she stepped in between Dean and the bigger man. "God, why can't anyone let me make up my own mind for once." She added, angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked her confused.

"Just leave me alone." She yelled, as she grabbed her bag and pushed everyone aside as she made her way outside.

Dean watched her leave then turned to look at the man in front of him, he was about to ask him 'what the hell happened' but the man had already forgotten about the fight they were about to have about Mackenzie and moved on to another girl.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes before making his way outside to find Mackenzie. Once outside, he saw her slowly walking across the gravel parking lot on the left side. He quickly ran over to her, when he saw her trip over a rock and stumble.

He wrapped a arm around her waist to help her stand up right, then he asked softly,"are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled, as she pushed Dean away from her, causing her to stumble and almost fall again.

"Ok, you are not fine." Dean said, as he wrapped his arm around her again, then added,"let's get you home."

"Home?" She scoffed, then said bitterly,"I don't have a home. All i have is a dirty ass hotel and a absent father."

"I'm sorry Kenz." Dean said softly. He knew being raised a hunter was hard, never having a place to call home, traveling from town to town, having a parent who was always gone. But at least he was lucky, he at least had Sam. He couldn't imagine how hard it was to deal with everything alone like she did, he never realized how incredibly lonely she must be.

"Please leave me alone Dean." She whispered, as she squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears away. She didn't know how much longer she could put on a brave face before she crumbled. She was never good at letting anyone in, but with Dean, she wanted to tell him everything. But even now she still heard her father in her head saying, '_don't get close, getting close to someone is a hunter's greatest weakness'_.

"Just talk to me Kenz, what happened? You were so happy when I saw you earlier today." He asked softly, hoping she would open up to him. He hated to see the pain and sadness in her brown eyes.

She took a deep breath as a few tears spilled from her eyes and fell down her face, she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't handle taking on the world alone anymore, maybe it would end up being a huge mistake, but she was tried of being brave. For once she wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything would be ok.

Finally making up her mind, she looked at Dean and said,"I'm just so sick and tired of being told what to do. All my life I've been locked away, never allowed to do anything but research demons. Do you know how often I get to cut loose and have fun?"

She didn't wait for him to answer as she said,"never, I never do anything."

Dean, not really knowing what to say or do, grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze hoping to give her comfort as she continued to talk.

"Wait, I take that back. I went out once and had fun, it was the day me, you and Sam went to that pizza place." She said, then added with a bitter chuckle,"how pathetic is it that the only time i have had fun was when I ate pizza with two kids, ten years ago?"

"I had fun that day too, by the way." Dean said with a smile.

She sighed happily then said,"it was a good huh?"

"Yes it was and you still owe me a ham and pineapple pizza." Dean joked.

She couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him, then she whispered,"thank you."

"For what?" He whispered back.

She leaned back, with her arms still around his neck, to look at him before answering,"for being there. You have a way of showing up in my life when I need someone."

"That's what friends are for." He said with a shrug, then added with a laugh,"cute and sexy friends, that is what you called me right?"

She threw her head back and laughed then said,"sorry about that, I'm also sorry about that kiss."

"Don't be, I'm not." He said, smiling.

She smiled back and felt her heart race as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers for a kiss. She couldn't help but compare this kiss to the one she gave him earlier. Earlier she was just using him to forget the pain, even though she enjoyed the kiss and wouldn't take it back, it was harsh and quick. Where this kiss was gentle and slow, like he wanted to take his time as he explored her whole mouth.

"Dean?" She said softly, as he begin to kiss along the side of her jaw over to her ear.

"Hmm?" He asked, as he nibbled and kissed on her ear.

"We should probably leave the parking lot, before we attract a audience." She suggested.

As much as he hated to, he stopped kissing her and glanced around the parking lot as drunk people from the bar begin to spill out into the late night. He looked over at Mackenzie then said,"yeah, you're right. I guess I'll take you to your hotel."

"Actually, can I go with you to your hotel?" She asked shyly, then added,"I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"Yeah, let's go." He said with a smile, as he grabbed her hand and led her over to the Impala.

Mackenzie laced her fingers with his and smiled as she leaned against him, she didn't know what the future would hold, but for now she felt safe and not so alone anymore and she wasn't ready to lose that feeling.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, I didn't plan to update again so soon, but this chapter just popped in my head so I thought I would get it wrote out and go ahead and post it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Big thanks to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to adaddario, Into the Nothing, deanstheman and Sage Londyn for reviewing the last chapter, I'm so glad you all are still enjoying the story. Hopefully this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Happy reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Many minutes later, Dean opened the hotel door and pushed it open. He looked back at Mackenzie and motioned for her to enter the room first.

Mackenzie took a few steps into the room and glanced around at the small hotel room. It looked a lot like the kind she had been staying in all her life, except this room had a small kitchen area off to the side and one queen size bed.

"So this is it." Dean said, as he walked in behind her then added,"I know it's not much."

"Actually it looks like my hotel room, only I don't have a neat little kitchen." She said smiling, as she walked over to the small kitchen counter.

"Usually I don't have one either, but this was all they had." Dean explained, then joked,"to bad I don't know how to cook."

She laughed then said,"don't feel bad, I can't cook either. Unless you count pouring cereal or heating up cans of spaghetti o's cooking."

"Yeah, that's about all I can do too." He added with a laugh.

"Thank God for fast food." Mackenzie joked.

Dean cleared his throat then said,"so..um..I only have the one bed, so why don't you take it and I'll sleep on the floor."

"What? That's crazy. I'm already intruding so there is no way I'm taking your bed from you." She said, as she walked toward him.

"It's ok. Besides I'm not letting you sleep on this hard floor." He argued.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the hard floor." She argued back.

"Ok how about this, we both sleep in the bed?" Dean suggested.

"Ok, but don't think this means you're getting any." She joked, as she sat her over-sized shoulder bag, that she used as a purse, on the bed.

Dean laughed as she begin to dig around in her purse, then he asked,"what are you doing?"

"Sometimes I keep extra clothes in here, so I was looking to see if I have any." She explained, then added with a sigh,"but of course this time I don't."

"Here you can sleep in this." Dean said, as he picked up a dark blue t-shirt of his and tossed it to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, as she left go of her bag and caught the shirt, causing her bag to fall onto the bed and her teddy bear to fall out.

"What is that?" Dean asked, as he picked up the small brown teddy bear.

"That's mine." Mackenzie called out, as she walked over to him and reached out to grab the bear.

"You carry around a teddy bear? Why?" Dean asked, as he held the bear up over his head where she couldn't grab it.

"Give it back." She said, as she tried to reach up and grab it from his hands.

Dean held it over her head then every time she would reach for it, he would move it back up where she couldn't reach it again.

"Dean seriously please give it back." Mackenzie pleaded with him.

He looked into her pain filled eyes and instantly felt guilty. He lowered the bear down then placed it in her hands before saying,"I'm sorry, I was just joking around."

"I know, it's just this bear is really important to me." She said, as she held it close to her chest.

"Why? What's the story behind it?"

She lightly chuckled then said,"you would probably find it stupid."

"I doubt it." He said, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands then said,"tell me."

Mackenzie sat down besides him and took a deep breath before saying,"the night my mom and sister died, it was my second birthday and this was my birthday present."

"Oh." Was all he could think to say, as he waited for her to continue.

"Mom was going to go lay my sister down for a nap, then Dad was going to go grab my present from the car so we could celebrate, but we never got to do that." She said quietly, then added,"after the fire, we left town. Dad would drive for hours at a time, just staring straight ahead at the road, not saying a word. I guess he thought the further away he got from the house, the less it would hurt."

Mackenzie wiped a lone tear from her cheek then continued to tell her story,"one day while we were driving, I saw a small wrapped box in the backseat. So I grabbed it and opened it, inside was this teddy bear. It even had a small card that came with it that said 'Happy Birthday, love Mom, Dad and Quinny.' I knew right away it was my birthday present and I know it might be stupid to keep but, it just reminds me of my old life. Back when I had a family, back when things were normal, back when I was loved."

"I find it hard to believe that you're not loved." Dean said, as he placed a hand on her cheek and lightly stroked it.

She leaned into his hand then said,"if you knew my Dad, then you would believe it."

"He hasn't hurt you or anything has he?" Dean asked feeling anger over taking him as he imagined someone being mean to this beautiful woman sitting beside him.

"No, he hasn't hurt me. That would require him to actually pay attention to me." She said bitterly, then added,"he just doesn't talk to me, unless it has to do with research, training or whatever case we are working on."

"I'm sorry." Dean said softly, as he looked into her eyes.

"So yeah that's the story of the bear. Like i said I know it's stupid..."

"It's not stupid." Dean interrupted, then added,"and believe it or not I understand what you're saying."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me show you something." Dean said, as he reached behind him and took his wallet out of the back pocket. He opened it up and removed a small blue piece of paper with a big 50 on the front.

"Is this monopoly money?" She asked, as he laid it in her hand.

"Yep."

"Why do you have monopoly money in your wallet?"

"The night my mom died, she brought out monopoly and tried to teach me how to play it. I didn't know what I was doing but it was fun ya know? Just spending time with my mom, so afterwards I stick that in the pocket of my pajamas then all hell broke loose. I forgot all about it until days later when I came across it, so I just kept it. To remind me of my mom and all." Dean explained.

"I think that's sweet." She said smiling.

"Yeah, well like I said, I understand." Dean said, then added,"I've never told anyone, not dad, Sam or anyone."

"I've never told anyone about the bear either. It's like my own private secret."

"Exactly." He said smiling.

Mackenzie looked at Dean and smiled back, she looked into his eyes then down at his lips then back into his eyes before slowly leaning forward to press her lips against his. She was normally not so forward but it was just something about Dean, he made her feel something she had never felt before, beautiful, special and she even felt loved.

As much as he hated to, Dean broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers then said,"maybe we should just get some rest."

"Right, sorry." She whispered, as she stood up from the bed and took a few steps away from him. She removed her shoes then grabbed the t-shirt, ready to head to the bathroom to change when he spoke up.

"It's not that I don't want to Kenzie, it's just you've been drinking and I don't want to take advantage of you." Dean explained.

"It's ok." She told him with a small smile on her face, then added,"but just so you know, you wouldn't be taking advantage of me."

"Really?" He asked, as he stood up from the bed.

"Really." She said, as she watched him walk closer to her then he laid his hands on either side of her face.

"Well in that case then, come here." He whispered, as he brought her face closer to his and pressed his lips against hers for a sweet kiss.

She dropped the shirt then laid her hands on his shoulders as he turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss. She softly moaned as he lightly bit her bottom lip before moving his lips over to her jaw. He left light kisses across her jaw before working down to the side of her neck. She removed her hands from his shoulders and took off the vest she was wearing before wrapped her arms around his neck. He slide his hands down her side then wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer to his body as he moved his lips back up to her swollen lips. She gasped and raised her eyebrows in surprise when she felt how turned on he was.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, everything is perfect." She said with a smile, as she leaned forward to kiss him again.

Dean grabbed the bottom of her tank top then broke the kiss long enough to raise it up over her head and remove it. He tossed the shirt aside then wrapped his arms around her bare waist. He laid his hands flat on her back, he couldn't get enough of her smooth silky skin. He moved a hand up her back to unclip the bra she was wearing. He grabbed the left strap of the bra and slowly begin to push it off her shoulder, leaving small kisses on her left shoulder as he removed the strap, once the strap was complete off of her shoulder, he grabbed the right strap and did the same.

He looked down at her chest then looked up at her face before saying softly,"God, you're beautiful.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said smiling, as she grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, then tossed it aside.

Dean smiled back as he unbuttoned and unzipped the blue jean skirt she was wearing, then pushed it down along with her white cotton panties. She used her foot to toss the skirt and panties aside then reached forward to unbutton and unzipping his blue jeans pants, then pushed his pants and boxers down.

Dean tossed the remaining of his clothes aside then wrapped his arms around her waist as he captured her lips again and begin to move them toward the bed. When she felt her legs hit the bed she threw her arms out behind her and lowered herself onto the bed, pulling Dean on top of her.

He positioned himself at her entrance then looked at her and asked,"are you sure?"

"Very sure. I want you Dean." She whispered.

Dean leaned forward to softly kiss her as he slowly entered inside causing her to arch her back and bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain. He looked into her eyes and realized something instantly.

"Kenz, are-are you a virgin?" He asked quietly.

"Well not anymore." She joked.

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Dean asked, wanting to be double sure before he went any further.

"Yes, just don't stop." She whispered, as she brought his face down toward hers and kissed him passionately.

He kissed her back as he slowly being to move in and out of her, he grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers before laying their joined hands above her head. He looked at her to make sure she wasn't in any pain before he begin to pick up speed.

"Don't stop Dean." She moaned, as she arched her back with every thrust.

"God baby, you feel so good." He moaned back, as he pushed deeper inside of her.

With every moan Dean could feel himself getting closer and closer, but when she wrapped her legs around his waist and yelled out his name, he couldn't hold on any longer as they both climaxed together.

Dean gave her one last gentle kiss before rolling off and laying beside her in the bed, both of them were laying on their back as they tried to catch their breath. She smiled as she reached out to grab his hand then laid her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, concerned.

"It hurt a little at first, then the pain went away." She answered, still smiling.

"Good." He said, as he kissed her on top of her head.

She quietly sighed as she closed her eyes and felt her whole body relax, she knew she was starting to feel something real for Dean, she just hoped he felt the same.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- so for all of you who have been reading my other stories, you know I suck at sex scenes, but I really tried to make this one not suck lol I still don't think it was all that great, but hopefully the more i write them the better i will get. Anyway sucky sex scene aside, I hope you all liked the chapter. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story to your favorites. Also big thanks to deanstheman, deanloverforever, morbidpricess666 and adaddario for reviewing the last chapter. Please be gentle with your reviews on this chapter lol. Thanks and happy reading :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Mackenzie opened her eyes and come face to face with a sleeping Dean. She smiled when she thought about what happened between them last night, she still couldn't believe she had lost her virginity to him.

As she watched him sleep, her smile turned into a frown. She might not know a lot about sex, other than the few things she had read online when she was suppose to be researching, but she did know most guy viewed sex as just that, sex. It didn't mean anything to them, it was just something they did to pass the time until the next girl came along.

Mackenzie kept a eye on Dean, as she cautiously got out of bed, the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up and hear his apologizes or excuses on why they couldn't see each other again. She didn't think her heart could take it.

After putting on her panties and bra, she tip-toed across the floor to the front of the bed then leaned down to pick up her tank top with her back facing the bed. As she slipped on the tank top, Dean opened his eyes and was confused when he saw the empty space beside him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pushed himself up then turned his head, he smiled when he saw her bend over to look for her blue jean skirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he completely sat up in bed and yawned.

She froze then looked over at him, like a deer caught in headlights, then she chuckled and said,"trying to make a quick escape and failing at it."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Cause we both know what this is Dean, it's nothing but a one night stand." She said quietly. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, she wished it meant as much to him as it did to her.

"Is that what you want it to be?" Dean asked quietly, he too was a little disappointed. To him it was much more then a one night stand and he couldn't help but be bummed that it didn't mean more to her.

"It doesn't matter what I want it to be, it's what it is." She answered with a small shrug.

He reached out to grab her hand and pull her back onto the bed before saying,"it matters to me, so tell me honestly, do you want this to be a one night stand?"

"No." She whispered.

He laid a hand on her cheek then said,"good, cause it wasn't a one night stand to me either."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He answered with a smile, then he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

After a sweet kiss, Dean leaned back on the bed and pulled her on top of him causing her to giggle as he lightly smack her butt then rested his hand on her firm backside.

"I think we should hang out today." He suggested, as he pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear with his other hand.

"And what should we do?" She asked with a smile.

"We could do more of what we did last night." He answered with a cocky grin.

"You mean get drunk at a country bar?" She joked.

"No, I mean when I rocked your world last night." He said with a grin still on his face.

"Oh, is that what you were trying to do last night?"

"Hey, don't act like you didn't enjoy it." He joked, then added,"I gave you all my best moves."

She shrugged then joked,"they were ok, not great, but ok."

"Hm, maybe someone needs a little reminder." He joked back, as he rolled them over so he was on top.

She giggled as he leaned down and kissed her lips then begin to kiss down to the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned as he ran a hand down her side then placed it under her shirt. He moved his hand up to her right breast and begin massage it.

Dean smiled against her skin when she continued to moan and run her hands up and down his bare back.

"Remember now?" He mumbled, as he begin to nibble and suck on her neck.

"Oh yes, I remember." She moaned.

Dean smirked then moved his hand down to the bottom of her tank top, he begin to raise it up then stopped when his cell phone, on the table by the bed, begin to ring.

"Damn it." He mumbled, as he leaned over her body to grab his phone.

He looked at the caller ID then rolled his eyes as he sat up in bed and flipped open the phone to answer it.

"Hey Dad." He said into the phone.

Mackenzie couldn't hear what was being said over the phone, but she could tell by Dean's expression that it wasn't a happy conversation.

"Yes sir the case is done, but I thought i would stick around for a bit to make sure everything is ok." Dean said to John. He hated lying to his father, but the truth was he wanted to hang around a little longer to spend time with Mackenzie.

"But Dad..." Dean tried to argue, then he sighed and said,"yes sir, I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Everything ok?" Mackenzie asked, when Dean ended the call.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Dean answered, then added,"I just need to leave tomorrow."

"Well I guess we better make the most of today then." She said softly.

"Yeah." He agreed with a sigh, then added,"how about we go grab some lunch? You hungry?"

"Starving." She answered.

"You want to take a shower first?" Dean asked, then added,"you can still borrow a shirt if you want."

"Thanks." She said, as she stood up from the bed, she grabbed her skirt and Dean's t-shirt then walked into the bathroom.

As the bathroom door shut, Dean sighed and ran a hand over his hair. He hated losing Mackenzie ten years again and now that he found her, he wasn't ready to leave her again, but he knew he didn't have a choice, or did he?

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Later that day, after having a nice lunch and riding around, enjoying each others company. Dean pulled the car into a empty state park, after pulling into a parking space and shutting off the car, they both exited the car and sat beside each other on the hood of the car.

Dean laid back on the windshield, after getting comfortable, he pulled Mackenzie down beside him and wrapped a arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder as they both watch the sun set slowly over the mountains in the distance.

"I hate that I have to leave tomorrow." Dean said softly, as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Me too, but I guess it's for the best." Mackenzie said, then added,"me and Dad will probably be leaving soon too cause I assume he destroyed the spirit I sent him after."

"Where are you two headed next?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I haven't look for a new case yet." She said, then added,"you're lucky you know, you're Dad trust you enough to do a case on your own."

"Maybe your Dad will let you do one solo soon."

"Yeah, when Hell freezes over." She said bitterly.

Dean looked down at the top of her head and tried to decide if he should say what he had been thinking all morning, he was worried about what her answer would be, he didn't think he could handle a rejection.

He finally took a deep breath and went for it,"what would you think about leaving with me?" He asked.

"Why Dean Winchester, are you asking me to run away with you?" She joked, as she lifted her head and looked up at him.

"You bet your sweet ass I am." He answered with a smile, then asked,"what do you say? I'll even let you hunt and not just research."

"I-I don't know Dean."

"What do you mean you don't know, you've said it yourself, your Dad's a asshole." He pointed out.

"I know but, he's still my Dad. He's all I have." She explained, as she sat up and turned to look at him.

"He's not all you have, you have me too Kenz and call me selfish but I don't want to say 'good-bye' to you." Dean said softly, as he laid a hand on her cheek.

She leaned into his hand and sighed as she thought about his offer. She would love to leave with him and actually hunt for once, plus spending time with him would be a added bonus. But she wasn't sure if she could just leave Michael, sure he was a jerk but he was the last family she had left. Could she really look Michael in the eye, said 'bye' and never look back?

"Could you let me think about it a little bit?" She asked Dean.

"I'll tell you what, if you change your mind meet me tomorrow morning at ten, ok?"

"Ok, where?" She asked.

"Our spot, where it all begin." He answered vaguely.

"Which is where?" She asked confused.

"The place where we have ran into each other, literally, more than once." Dean answered, smiling.

"Ah, the Public Library." She said, finally getting what he meant.

"That's it." He said, then added,"I guess I better get you back now huh?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of thinking to do." She said with a sigh.

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss then said,"ok let's go."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Many minutes later, Dean pulled the car in front of her hotel room. He put the car in park, then turned to look at her with a small smile on his face, he really hoped this wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

"I had a really great time with you today." She said, then added,"I really needed a good day, so thank you."

"Anytime." Dean answered, as he leaned forward to capture her lips.

While they were busy kissing, they didn't notice Michael watching them from the hotel window with a angry expression on his face when he instantly recognized the black Impala his daughter was sitting in.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- I'm so glad so many of you loved the last chapter and I hope you will like this one too. Will Mackenzie leave with Dean or will something keep them apart again? Stay tuned to find out! Thank you to everything reading and/or adding. Also big thanks to Deangirl93, deanloverforever, morbidpricess666, Dean's wife, deanstheman, gaarsaku4ever and adaddario for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading and let me know what you think :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After a long and sweet kiss, Mackenzie exited the car. She looked back at Dean and smiled one last time as she gave him a small wave before walking toward the hotel room.

She used her key to unlock the door and walked into the room, once she was safe inside, Dean put the car in reverse and drove away.

With Dean heavily on her mind, she never saw Michael behind her as she pushed the door close with her foot and begin to walk toward one of the twin beds to lay her bag down without turning around.

"Where the hell were you?" Michael shouted out.

She gasped in surprise and quickly turned around to face him. She laid a hand on her heart then said,"God, Michael you scared me."

"Good, now I'll ask again, where the hell were you?" He yelled again.

"I-I was at the library, looking for new cases." She lied.

"Really, cause it looks like you were sucking face with a Winchester." He said with a angry expression on his face.

"Are you spying on me?" She asked angrily.

"It's not spying when you're acting like a whore in front of everyone."

"You're acting like I was screwing him in the backseat, it was only a kiss." She yelled.

"Well whatever it was, it ends now." Michael yelled, then added,"we do not get involved with Winchesters, they can not be trusted."

"You don't even know Dean." She argued.

"No, but I know his father John and Dean is exactly like him. He will turn on you and leave you when you need help, trust me I know."

"Dean is not like that."

"Like I said, it ends now. You are not to see or talk to him again, do you understand me?" Michael asked, as he pointed a finger in her face.

"You can't tell me what to do Michael." She yelled.

"The hell I can, you're my daughter."

She gave him a bitter laugh then said,"oh now you're going to act like a father."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Michael asked angrily.

"It means you haven't been a father to me since I turned two."

"That's bullshit, I'm the one who's been taking care of you all these years."

"No, I've been taking care of myself, while you've been consumed with revenge and drinking all day." She yelled, then asked,"when was the last time you asked me how I was feeling or gave me a hug and told me everything was going to be ok?"

"I don't have to take this from you, everything I done was for you and now you throw all of this in my face? You're nothing but a spoiled brat." Michael spat out, as he grabbed a bottle of liquor off of the table and turned the bottle up to take a big swallow.

"And you're nothing but a drunken asshole." She said angrily, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Michael didn't know what came over him as he took a step toward her and slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand. Mackenzie gasped in surprise and laid a hand on her cheek as she stared at the stranger before her who use to be her father, she couldn't believe he had actually hit her.

Michael dropped the bottle and instantly felt guilty when he saw her teary eyes looking up at him, he too couldn't believe he hit her and he would never forgive himself for doing it.

"Mac, I'm..." He begin to say, as he took a step toward her.

"No." She yelled interrupting him, then saying,"don't you dare apologize or come any closer to me."

"What are you doing?" He asked, as she begin to throw her clothes into her duffel bag.

Mackenzie ignored him, as she tossed the last piece of clothing into the bag then zipped it up and begin to walk toward the front door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Michael asked, as he grabbed her arm to keep her from walking away.

She ignored his question as she tried to pull her arm away, which only made him hold on that much harder.

"Let go, you're hurting me." She yelled out, as she continued to struggle to free her arm from his hold.

"You can't leave me Mac, we're family. Family sticks together remember?"

"Screw family and screw you." She said angrily, as she finally pulled her arm out of his hand and opened the front door.

"If you walk out that door, don't even think about coming back." Michael yelled out to her.

Mackenzie froze for a second and took a deep breath then begin to walk out of the room into the dark night alone, she ignored Michael as he called out her name from the doorway. She blocked out everything, as she walked across the parking lot then down the sidewalk, never once looking back.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After dropping Mackenzie off at her hotel, Dean drove a few blocks down the road to his hotel. After parking the car, he made his way into the room and was surprised to see John sitting in the chair, waiting for him.

"Hello Son." John said.

"Hey, Dad. What you're doing here?" Dean asked, confused, then added,"I thought we were meeting up later tomorrow."

"I heard a rumor and wanting to see for myself if it was true." John stated.

"What was the rumor?"

"That you have gotten involved with the Cole girl."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you need to stay away from her Son. The Cole's are nothing but trouble." John said.

"Look, Dad, I don't know what you have heard, but Kenzie is a good person. She's not trouble." Dean said, feeling himself getting angry at his father's accusations about the woman he was slowly starting to fall for.

"It's not about what I heard, It's about what I have seen."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, confused.

"I worked with her father, Michael once." John said, then added,"when it came time to do the job, he froze and almost got me killed."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't see any reason to tell you until now, so you see it's best to stay away from them." John explained.

"I get what you're saying Dad, but Kenzie is nothing like Michael." Dean said, then suggested,"why don't you meet her and you'll see what I mean."

"I don't want to meet her and I don't want you talking to her ever again."

"But Dad..."

"That's a order Son." John said angrily, interrupting him.

"Fine, whatever." Dean mumbled, as he begin to walk to the hotel door, suddenly feeling the need to leave.

"You better not be going after her." John warned.

"I'm going out for a drink, is that ok?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"Maybe I should go with you, just in case." John suggested.

"Dad come on, I don't need a chaperone to drink." Dean said, then added,"I promise I won't go see Kenzie, there happy?"

"Alright, well I'll take a quick nap, then when you get back we'll leave." John said.

"Ok." Dean said with a sigh as he walked out the door to his car then quickly left the hotel in search for the nearest bar to get away. He hated to agree with him, but he knew he couldn't go against his father when he gave him a order to follow.

Dean hold only been gone a few minutes, when John heard a light knock at the hotel door. He walked across the floor and opened the door to see Mackenzie standing in front of him with her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong room." She apologized.

"Dean's not here." John said, as he crossed his arms across his chest and shot her a look.

"Oh, ok." She mumbled, then asked,"when will he be back?"

"Who knows." John answered with a shrug, then lied,"he's at the bar picking up chicks, it could take awhile."

Mackenzie frowned and felt her heart break at his words, she could only hope John was lying.

"You need to stay away from my son." John threatened, before she could say anything.

She scoffed, she was really tired of being told what to do. "Don't you think that is his choice to make?" She asked John angrily.

John raised his eyebrows in surprise, he couldn't believe this young girl had stood up to him. He had to admit he admired her a little for it, but that didn't mean he liked her.

"I know what is best for my son and you are not it." John answered.

"Why? Cause you had a run-in with my dad years ago and it didn't end well." She said, then asked,"what the hell does that have to do with me or the feelings I have for your son?"

"You have feelings for Dean?" John asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do and I'll be damned if I'm going to let any assholes keep me away from him." She said angrily, then added forcefully,"I have lost enough in my life, but I will not lose Dean."

When John didn't say anything, she continued,"if you really loved your son, you need to let him make his own choices."

"I think you should run back home to Daddy and leave my family alone." John said.

She sighed in frustration when she realized he wasn't listening to her. She turned around to leave then thought of something, she turned back around to face John and said,"how about I make you a deal?"

"What?" John asked.

"Tell Dean I'll be waiting for him where it all started, he'll know what that means and if he doesn't want me in his life then he can just not show up and I'll leave him alone, but if I am what he wants, then you have to let him go and stay out of our business." She suggested.

"Fine, I'll tell him." John said, finally giving in to her. Then he asked,"anything else?"

"No, that's it. Thank you so much for your help." She said sarcastically, as she turned around and walked away from the John and the hotel room.

She had a strong feeling that Dean would show up. She knew Michael was wrong, she knew Dean was someone she could count on and that he would never let her down.

All she had to do now was wait for him, then she would finally be happy and free, for possible the first time ever in her life.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, here is another chapter, I am so on a roll with this story lol. Now I do want to point out that originally I never planned to have Michael slap Mackenzie, but while I was writing that part it just kinda happened. I hope I didn't offend anyone with that part. Thank you to everyone for reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to deanstheman, adaddario, deanloverforever, Winchestergirl5 and Sage Londyn for all the amazing reviews. Happy reading and let me know what you think please :)_

_ps. I finally made banners for this story, here is the link to check them out... h t t p : / / s1140. photobucket. com/albums/n572/Miss-E-Charlotte/Supernatural/Hard%20to%20Love%20You/ .. Just take out all the spaces of course. If that didn't work then let me know. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Earlier the next morning, after having a few beers and calming himself down, Dean returned to the hotel room to find John up and ready to go as he sat in the chair at the table, reading that mornings paper.

"Morning Son, have a good night?" John asked, as he picked up a styrofoam cup and took a sip of the hot coffee inside.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, as he begin to throw his clothes into his duffel bag, he wasn't in the mood to make small talk at the moment.

"I had a interesting night, thanks for asking." John said sarcastically, as he sat the newspaper down then stood up from the small table.

"Good for you." Dean mumbled, as he zipped his bag up.

"Mackenzie showed up looking for you and we had a nice chat." John said, as he folded his arms across his chest and waited to see how his son would react.

"Kenzie was here? When? What did she say?" Dean asked without pausing.

John looked at the happy expression on Dean's face and knew instantly that his son had fallen hard for the Cole girl. He knew he should give Dean her message and let him go be with her, but the selfish side of him didn't want to lose his son, not now or ever. Which was why he was about to do something that Dean would never forgive him for if he found out, he just hoped he never would find out the truth.

"She was just stopping by to tell you 'bye'. She said her and Michael were heading out for a new case." John lied.

"Oh." Dean said quietly, as he realized what that meant. It meant that Mackenzie had decided to go with her father after all instead of with him.

"Did she say anything else?" Dean asked, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

John glanced at his son and almost came clean, but sadly he just couldn't do it. "No that was it." John lied again.

Dean tried not to let his disappointment show as he picked up his bag and said,"ok I'm ready to go."

John watched Dean walked out the door and over to the Impala, he knew what he did was wrong, but after losing Sam to the college life, he couldn't lose Dean to some girl. Dean was all he had left.

As Dean put his car in reverse, John climbed into his truck then pulled out after Dean, as they both drove out of town.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Mackenzie sat on the bottom step in front of the library as she waited for Dean to show up. With her duffel bag sitting at her feet, she pulled her legs tight to her chest with her cheek resting on her knee. She felt her eyes begin to close then snapped them open, she didn't want to miss anything when Dean pulled up, but as every minute passed and he didn't show, she felt her heart break little by little. Maybe Michael was right, maybe Winchesters really couldn't be trusted.

She quickly lifted her head and glanced at the entrance of the parking lot when she heard a car pull in, but she couldn't help be feel disappointed when it wasn't Dean but the librarian showing up to open up the library.

When the older woman, Marie exited her car, she was surprise to see a younger girl sitting on the steps of the library alone.

"Oh honey, what are you doing out here all alone? Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Marie asked, as she approached Mackenzie.

"No ma'am, I'm fine." Mackenzie said politely, then lied as she stood up,"I was suppose to meet a friend, but I guess I got the time wrong."

"Are you sure you're ok dear?" Marie asked, as she noticed a bruise on her left cheek.

"I'm sure." Mackenzie said with a small smile.

"Well do you want to come inside while you wait for your friend?" Marie offered.

"No thanks, I'll just go see if I can find him." Mackenzie lied, as she grabbed her bag from the ground and begin to walked away.

She had only taken a few steps when she turned back around and asked,"excuse me, could you tell me what time it is?"

Marie looked at her watch then answered,"it's a little after ten."

"Thanks." Mackenzie said softly. She quickly turned around and begin to walk away as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe Dean didn't show, she honestly thought he would.

_'I guess fathers do know best.' _She thought bitterly to herself, as she wiped away the tears from her face and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

She had no idea where to go or what to do, for once in her life she was completely alone. Sure even when she was with Michael, she was alone a lot but she always knew in the back of her mind that he would return, that he would never leave her but now that she left him and lost Dean, she had noone.

She sighed as she realized what she had to do, she had to go back to Michael, she just hoped he would forgive her and take her back or she would truly be out in the big world all alone.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Many minutes later, Mackenzie stood in front of the hotel door she had stormed out of earlier. She took a deep breath then knocked softly on the door. After not getting a answer, she grabbed the hotel key from her bag, luckily she still had it on her when she left. She unlocked the door and slowly pushed the door open to see Michael laying on his stomach on the dirty carpeted floor.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes as she took a step inside the room, she should have known he would drink to much then pass out on the floor. She tossed her bag onto the closest bed, then glanced back over at her father, only then did she see something that made her eyes widen in fear, a small puddle of blood under his body.

"Oh, my God." She called out, as she dropped to the floor beside him then cautiously rolled him over onto his back.

She gasped in surprise and threw her hand over her mouth when she saw a bullet wound on his left side near his stomach, she grabbed a shirt laying near by and pressed it on the wound, hoping to stop the blood flow.

She held the shirt tight against the wound with one hand, then moved her other hand to his neck, placing two fingers against it. She sighed with relief when she found a light pulse.

"Michael, Michael." She called out.

Michael groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes, he gave her a weak smile then whispered,"Mac..."

"Yeah, it's me." She said, then added,"listen, don't talk. I'm going to get you help, it'll all be ok."

"No...time...it...to...late." He said slowly, as he felt it harder and harder to breath.

"Don't say that." She argued, then added with tears in her eyes,"you're not going to die, you can't die."

"Stop...Azazel...he...has...Qu." Michael begin to say before he started coughing and gasping for breath.

"Shh, it's ok, don't talk." She said, as she glanced down at the shirt she had against his wound, it was already soaked with his blood.

"I'm...sorry..." Michael spoke hoarsely, as he took one more deep breath then closed his eyes for good.

"Michael, Michael." She called out, then added tearfully,"no, no you can't die."

She laid her fingers against his neck again and choked out a sob when she couldn't find a pulse.

"Daddy please don't die." She cried out, as she laid her head on his chest with tears raining down her face.

"I don't want to be alone." She whispered, then added,"please don't leave me alone."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After Michael had died in her arms, she had numbly stood up from the floor and called the police. She had told them, when she had returned she had found him like that, although she didn't tell them it was a demon that did it, the only reason she knew a demon was involved was cause she found sulfur in the room and she had a pretty good idea which demon it was. The police believed it was a robber gone wrong and she left them believe it.

After dealing with the police and having Michael cremated, here she sat, a few days later, behind the wheel of Michael's Jeep at the state park, she and Dean were at recently. She couldn't believe how much had happened since the last time she was here, she also couldn't believe Michael was really gone. Sure he was a asshole and she use to wonder what it would be like to get away from him from time to time, but at the end of the day, he was her father. He was the last family member she had left and now she was all alone and she wasn't sure where to go from here.

She glanced over at the passenger seat and picked up Michael's journal that he had used for years. She knew he used it to make notes about Azazel, then later other demon and monsters they had came across, even though she had never read it, until now.

She opened the book up and flipped through a couple of pages, she was surprised to notice that Michael also used it to write down his feelings and what he was thinking. She couldn't help but chuckled at one paragraph she read from fifteen years ago.

_'I took Mac out shooting today, I do believe she is a natural at it. After a few missed shots, she finally was able to hit a target. I know some people might frown upon teaching a seven year old to shoot, but I couldn't help but feel proud every time she hit the target. Besides I enjoyed our time together and from the smile on her face I believe she did too. Maybe I'm not such a bad Dad after all...'_

She turned a few more pages and felt tears come to her eyes as she read what he wrote twelve years ago.

_'I yelled at Mac again today, I hate when I snap at her but I'm at a lose on how to do this. I don't know how to be a father, a single parent. Delilah was the great parent and she knew how to make me be a great parent. She made me a better man, but now that she's gone, I don't know what to do. It's been years and I still miss her just as much as the first day i lost her. I know she looking down on me and she's disappointed in how I act, but I don't know what to do, Lord please tell me what to do...'_

Mackenzie wiped the tears from her cheeks then flipped through a few more pages. She stopped turning pages when she came across what Michael wrote about meeting John and working with him to try and stop Azazel, she was surprised by what she read.

_'I fucked up tonight, I had the perfect shot to take that bastard out, then finally everything would be over. But instead I froze, I froze cause he told me he has Quinn. That monster has my little girl, John believes he was lying, but I feel in my heart he's telling the truth. My little Quinny is alive and I won't stop till I find her...'_

"Quinn is alive?" Mackenzie said quietly to herself, as she begin to flip toward the back of the journal. After glancing at every page, she discovered that not only had Michael been hunting monsters for the last ten years, but he had also been tortured demons for information on Quinn then wrote down anything he found out.

Mackenzie slammed the book shut and realized what she had to do now. She had to find and save her baby sister.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, yep you are seeing right it is another chapter :) Hope you don't mind two updated in one day lol I hope it seems realistic that Mackenzie would be upset to lose Michael, even though he was a a-hole to her, he was still the only family she had. Anyway this was the end of part 2, the next chapter will be part 3 and will jump a few years. But don't worry, she will run into Dean again in part 3 lol. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding. Also big thanks to deanstheman, gaarsaku4ever, deanloverforever and adaddario for reviewing the last chapter. _


	11. Chapter 11: Part 3

**Chapter 11~Part 3**

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_Let's pretend, that I've moved on_

_And I tell myself,_

_That life goes on, without you._

_Open my eyes, Look deep inside._

_I run away._

_Britney Spears-'I Run Away'_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_2 years later..._

Mackenzie drummed her fingers against the steering wheel and softly sung along to the song playing on the radio as she drove down the road. It had been a hard two years as she drove from town to town, tracking demons for information on Quinn. Unfortunately, she was no closer to finding her as she was when she first started, but she wasn't giving up.

A few minutes later, she pulled the Jeep into a small dirt parking lot and parked on the side of the brick building and exited the car. She grabbed her big shoulder bag out of the passenger seat, before making her way to the front of the building and walking inside the small laid back bar.

Once inside, she glanced around the room then narrowed her eyes when she saw the man she was looking for sitting at the bar nursing a beer. She quickly plastered on a fake smile before walking over to the bar and sitting down a few seats away from the dark headed man.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked, as he stopped in front of her.

"Whiskey and keep em coming." Mackenzie answered.

The bartender sat down a shot glass and filled it with the dark liquor. She grabbed the glass and tilted it back, drinking it all in one swallow.

"Again." She said to the bartender, as she sat the empty shot glass down on the counter.

The bartender filled up the shot glass again, then walked away to help another customer. Mackenzie picked up the shot glass and stared at it, as if in deep thought, until someone sat down on the bar stool beside her and spoke.

"Wow, I'm impressed." A male voice said.

"Excuse me?" Mackenzie asked, as she turned her head to look at the man that she had been looking for, sitting beside her.

"I said, I'm impressed." He said, then added,"most girls get those little fruity drinks and stay away from the hard stuff."

"Yeah well, hard life, hard stuff." Mackenzie mumbled, as she brought the glass up to her lips and drank all of the liquor.

"My name is Raymond by the way." He said, as he laid out a hand for her to shake then added,"how about I buy you another shot?"

"Name's Mackenzie, and buy away." She said, as she shook his hand.

"Beautiful name, but I guess I shouldn't be surprise. Beautiful girl, beautiful name, they go hand in hand." Raymond said.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, then added,"you're not so bad yourself Raymond."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

An hour and many drinks later, Mackenzie leaned toward Raymond and ran a finger up down down his arm and smiled as she said,"let's get out here and go to my place."

"Really?" Raymond asked.

"Really." She answered, then added with a flirty smile,"there are so many things I want to do to you right now."

"Ok, lead the way." Raymond said, as he stood up from the bar stool.

Raymond threw down some money on the counter to pay for their drinks, as Mackenzie grabbed her bag and begin to walk toward the door. He followed her to the side of the building where her Jeep was parked. They both hopped inside the Jeep then she pulled away from the bar.

Around thirty minutes later, she pulled into the garage of a nice fully furnished foreclosure house she had broken into a few days ago, she had been staying there while she had been tracking down a demon.

She got out of the car and walked into the house with Raymond following along behind her, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Nice place." Raymond said, as he glanced around the simple kitchen.

"Thanks." She said, then lied,"I'll be right back, my living room is a mess."

"Ok." He said, as he watched her leave the room only to return several minutes later with a big smile on her face.

"Ugh, I need some water, my mouth is so dry." She said, then asked,"do you want some?"

"Sure." He answered.

She grabbed two empty glasses from the counter and walked over to the white refrigerator and opened the door. She reached inside to grab a pitcher of water then filled up the two glasses.

She handed one to him then said,"here you go. Cheers."

He clinked his glass against hers, then took a big swallow of the water, causing him to begin coughing and trying to spit the holy water out.

Mackenzie smiled as she sat her glass back down on the counter and grabbed a handgun out of her bag.

"You bitch." Raymond choked out, as he bent over in pain.

She didn't say anything as she hit him in the back of the head with the gun, causing him to fall to the floor and black out temporary.

While he was knocked out, she grabbed him by the legs and dragged him into the living room, where she had recently painted a devil's trap on the floor with a wooden chair sitting on top of it.

She used all of her strength to lift him up and sit him in the chair, then she pulled his arms behind the chair and tied his hands together with rope to be safe. Once done, she took a step back, careful to not mess up the semi-wet paint on the floor. She stared at the demon with her arms folded across her chest as she waited for him to wake up.

She didn't have to wait long until he opened his eyes, he raised his head to look at her and begin to laugh out loud.

"Well, here I thought I was playing you when really you were playing me." Raymond said.

"So you know who I am, good, then you must also know what I want." Mackenzie said.

"You know if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask, I don't mind a little rough sex." He said with a cocky smile.

"Sorry, demons are not my thing." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"To bad, I know one Cole who does like demons." He said with a evil smile.

Mackenzie tried not to let his comment bother her, as she took a step toward him and asked,"where is she?"

"Who?" He asked innocently.

"You know who I'm talking about, where the hell is my sister?" She asked.

"I don't know." He lied, then added sarcastically,"it's hard to think with a knot on my head."

"You're going to have a lot more than a knot when I'm done with you." Mackenzie said, as she took a few steps away from him and walked over to a table to pick up a knife.

She poured holy water on the knife to make it wet, then pours some salt on the blade. She walked back over to the demon and said,"I'm only going to ask one more time, where is Quinn?"

Raymond shrugged his shoulders but said nothing. He was determined not to give anything away no matter what she did or said. He had seen first hand what happens to demons who talked.

"I know you know where she is. Unfortunately for you, the last demon I tortured was more talkative than you." Mackenzie said, then added,"I know you work for Azazel and I know you were the last one to be seen with Quinn, so where is she?"

"Sorry beautiful, but I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." She said, as she walked up to him and stabbed him in the left leg with the knife then pulled the knife out.

"You fucking bitch." Raymond screamed out.

"That's right, I am a bitch. I'm the bitch that's going to fucking kill you, if you don't tell me where my sister is." Mackenzie yelled with her face only inches from his.

Raymond glanced down at the floor and smirked when he noticed she had stepped on some paint and broken the devil's trap. He begin to move his hands around, trying to get the rope off of his wrist. His smile grew wider when the rope fell onto the floor.

"I don't think you'll be killing anyone." Raymond said, as he stood from the chair taking her my surprise and causing her to drop the knife.

He wrapped a hand around her throat and moved them across the floor, crashing into the table she had placed near by with tools on top, until he came to a wall, then he slammed her body against the wall. Mackenzie gasped as she tried to pull his hand away from her throat which only caused him to laugh in her face.

"Let's see, how should I kill you? Should I choke you to death." Raymond said, as he tightened his grip then said,"or I could just shoot you, like Azazel did to Papa Cole."

Mackenzie ignored his comment as she continued to try to pull his hand away as it become harder and harder to breath. She couldn't help but be pissed at herself for making such a stupid mistake by walking on the paint. She should have known to paint the devil's trap before she left instead of after she returned. She vowed to never make that mistake again next time, if there was a next time.

Raymond quickly removed his hand from her throat when he heard a car door outside the house, as she fell to the floor gasping for breath, he peeked out the window and cursed out loud when he saw a familiar black car.

Raymond glanced down at Mackenzie before saying,"guess you got lucky this time, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you again beautiful."

As Raymond disappeared before her eyes, she slowly pulled herself up from the floor and looked out the window.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself, when she recognized one of the men walking up to the front door of the house.

She made her way back to the kitchen and grabbed her bag off of the counter. She thought about taking the Jeep but figured they would hear it, instead she walked out the door and begin to run, hoping to make a quick escape.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, here is part 3. Part 3 is kinda season 1, Sam just recently joined Dean in hunting again as they search for John. I might be using some things from season 1 but not sure yet. Anyway I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Any guesses on who Mackenzie is running from? Also so there is no confusion Kenzie is now 24, Dean is 26 and Sam is 22. If you have any questions, send me a message and I'll try my best to answer. Big thanks to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Sage Londyn, Winchestergirl5, deanloverforever, deanstheman, gaarsaku4ever and adaddario for reviewing. Happy reading :)  
><em>

_Also checked out my photobucket account, I made a few banners for this story and _Winchestergirl5_ made me some really awesome banners. I know you all will love them cause they are amazing. Here is the link... h t t p : / s1140. photobucket. com/albums/n572/Miss-E-Charlotte/Supernatural/Hard%20to%20Love%20You/  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So why are we here again?" Sam asked Dean, who had just pulled up and parked in front of a small white house.

"I don't know. Dad just sent me a text of this address and said a hunter needs our help." Dean answered, as he exited the car.

"Instead of helping some hunter, don't you think we should be out there looking for Dad?" Sam asked.

"What do you want me to do Sam? Dad sent us here for a reason, so it must be important." Dean said, as he begin to walk toward the front door.

"And of course, you always have to do what Dad says." Sam mumbled sarcastically, as he walked along behind Dean.

Dean decided to ignore his comment, as he walked up the steps and stood on the front porch. He raised his hand to knock on the door, when he heard a loud crash on the inside, like a fight had broke out then heard someone running through the house.

Sam grabbed a handgun out of the waist band of his jeans, then said,"I'll check the back."

Sam didn't wait for Dean to answer, as he jumped off the porch and ran toward the garage, heading for the back of the house. He was almost to the garage when he saw a girl ran out of the house then ran toward the back of the house into a small wooded area.

"Dean, over here." Sam yelled, as he ran after the girl.

Dean pulled out his gun then quickly jumped off the porch to ran toward Sam and the girl that had bolted from the house.

Mackenzie ran as fast as she could through the woods, turning her head occasionally to make sure they haven't caught up to her. She swore under her breath when she saw Dean gaining on her. She turned her head forward and skid to a stop when she saw the other man who was with Dean, standing in front of her.

She took a step to the side to flee when he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from running away.

"Let me go." She called out angrily, as she tried to pull at his hands that were around waist.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." Sam said, as he struggled to hold on to her.

She ignored his comment as she continued to try to wiggle out of his arms, which caused Sam to hold on that might tighter.

"We just want to ask you some questions." Sam said calmly, hoping she would settle down.

Dean ran up to them and was surprised to see who Sam was holding in front of him. He felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at her beautiful face, it had been to long since he last saw her and he hated to admit it to himself, but he had missed her.

"Sam, let her go." Dean said, as he took a step closer to them and tried to keep his emotions under control.

"What?" Sam mumbled, as he let go of the girl. He couldn't understand why Dean wanted him to let her, when they worked so hard to catch her.

"Sam?" Mackenzie asked, as she pushed her long brown hair out of her face and looked over at the tall man beside her, she couldn't believe this was the same little boy she had met so many years ago.

"Yeah, do I know you?" Sam asked, as he took a good long look at her face until he finally realized who she was.

"Wait, Kenzie?" Sam asked with a smile on his face, as he remembered the day they all hung out at the pizza place. He had never forgotten that day, it was one of the best days of his life.

"Yeah, it's me." She said, smiling back then added,"it's great to see you."

"You too, it's been a long time." Sam said, then said,"wow, you look great."

"You do too, you got so tall." She said laughing.

"Ok are you two done catching up?" Dean snapped, he didn't know why, but it bothered him to see his brother acting friendly with the woman he once cared about.

"Well it was great seeing you Sam." Mackenzie said, ignoring Dean, then added,"but I need to get going."

"Yeah, you better go run back to Daddy." Dean said bitterly, as she walked past him.

"Fuck you Dean." She called out, as she continued to walk away.

"Ha, trust me, I won't make that mistake again sweetheart." Dean said back to her.

Mackenzie froze for a second and balled up her fist, then she took a deep breath and begin to walk again as she ignored his comment, she did not have time to argue with Dean, besides he wasn't worth it.

_"Well on second thought." _She thought to herself, as she turned around and walked up to him. Dean gave her a smug smile until she pulled her arm back and punched him in the face.

"What the hell Kenz?" Dean shouted, as he laid a hand on his jaw.

"Was it good for you too babe?" She asked with a wink, before turning around and walking away.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Dean with a shock look on his face, once Mackenzie was out of earshot.

"It's a long story." Dean said with a sigh. Since he and Sam started hunting again, he had never filled Sam in on what happened with him and Mackenzie a couple of years ago and he didn't plan to.

"Ok you can tell me later, but first maybe we should go after her." Sam suggested.

"Why?" Dean asked, confused.

"She's obviously the hunter Dad sent us after to help." Sam explained.

"I doubt that." Dean said bitterly, he knew how much John hated the Cole family.

"Well regardless, we were sent here for a reason and Kenzie is here. So I say we see if she needs any help." Sam said.

"You can help her all you want, but I'm staying out of it." Dean said, as he turned around and begin to walk out of the woods as he continued to rub his sore jaw.

Sam watched Dean walk away with a confused look on his face, he couldn't understand why Dean didn't want to help. Years ago when they met Mackenzie, Dean was crazy about her. She was all he talked about for years, but now he acted like he hated her and he couldn't understand why.

_'But I'm going to find out.' _Sam thought to himself, as he begin to walk along behind Dean.

A few minutes later, Dean and Sam were back at the front of the house and walked over to the car. Sam glanced over at the garage and saw Mackenzie get into her Jeep and begin to back up out of the driveway.

"So you're not going to say anything to her? Nothing at all?" Sam asked Dean.

"Nope." Dean said, as he opened the driver side door and sit down behind the wheel.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes as he jogged across the yard toward the Jeep. Mackenzie, seeing Sam ran toward her, stopped the car and waited for him to approach her car.

"Hey, where you heading?" Sam asked, as he leaned on the driver side door.

"I lost my demon, now I need to go find him." She answered vaguely.

"Need some help?" Sam offered.

She glanced over at Dean, who was sitting in the Impala, then she looked at Sam and said,"no, that's ok. I can handle it on my own."

"We're about to go grab a hotel room, at least come by for a little bit. We can grab a pizza or something." Sam suggested, then joked,"I will even try the nasty pineapple pizza you love so much."

She chuckled then said,"I don't know if that would be a good idea Sam."

"Please?" He begged, as he gave her with Dean called his 'puppy dog' look.

"Oh come on, that's not fair Sam." She joked, then added,"will Dean be there?"

"What is going on with you two?" Sam asked, confused.

"It's a long story, but the short version is, I don't want to be around him." She answered.

"Ok, he won't be there then." Sam lied. Even though he didn't know what was going on, he was sure if they just talked to each other, they could work things out.

"Fine, I'll swing by for a little bit. Just text me the address when you get checked in." She said, as she gave him her cell phone number.

"See you soon Kenzie." Sam said, as he begin to walk away.

"Bye Sam." She said, as she put the Jeep in reverse and back out of the driveway, then drove down the street to get as far away from Dean as she could.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- a/n- yay another chapter :) I hope you all liked this one. Thank you so much to everything reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Deangirl93, Coffee to go, gaarsaku4ever, deanstheman, deanloverforever, Sage Londyn and Sunnymuffins for all the amazing reviews. If i left anyone out or forgot to send you a message thanking you, just let me know. It's all kinda confusing with the email alerts working now, I can't remember what I have already replied to and what I haven't lol. Also I noticed this story has 76 reviews now, wow, just wow thank you all so very much. I never thought this story would be so loved, did I hope it would? Yes, but I didn't know that it would. So thank thank thank you again :)  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Close to a hour later, after checking into a hotel and Sam sending Mackenzie a quick text, Sam and Dean stood in their small run down hotel room. Sam glanced over at Dean, who was standing in front of one of the two twin beds as he dug around in his duffel bag looking for nothing in particular, just avoiding Sam's questions that he knew was coming and he was right.

"So are you ready to tell me what is going on between you and Kenzie?" Sam asked him.

"Not really." Dean mumbled.

"Well that's to bad." Sam said, then added,"I guess she'll just have to tell me when she gets here."

"What do you mean 'when she gets here'?" Dean asked, then added,"did you invite her over here?"

"Yeah."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Dean yelled.

"Cause I haven't seen her in twelve years and I want to catch up." Sam answered like it was no big deal.

"Well I can save you the trouble, she hasn't changed." Dean said, then added,"you'll have a great time then she'll run back home to Daddy cause no matter how he treats her, she'll always chose him."

"Ok seriously Dean, what happened?" Sam asked sincerely.

Dean turned around to look at Sam and took a deep breath as he tried to decide if he should open up to Sam or not. He wished he could say that he put the whole thing out of his mind and he was over it, but the truth was he was still a little bitter that she choose Michael over him, after everything they shared together.

Right when Sam thought Dean was going to speak, there was a light knock at the door and Dean clammed up as he turned back around to dig around in his bag.

Sam sighed as he walked across the floor and opened the door, he smiled at Mackenzie, who was standing on the other side.

"Hey Kenzie." Sam said, still smiling.

"Hi Sam." Mackenzie said back with a small smile on her face.

"Come on in." Sam said, as he stepped aside and opened the door wider.

"Thank you." Mackenzie said softly, as she walked into the hotel room.

"What are you doing here?" Mackenzie asked Dean when she saw him standing at the foot of one of the bed. She was hoping to not see him again and was surprised to see him standing there, even if he did still look good and could make her heart race still after all this time.

"It's my hotel room." Dean answered, then snapped,"the better question is, what are you doing here?"

"Sam invited me, but I thought you wouldn't be here." Mackenzie answered.

"Well I am and I'm not leaving." Dean said, as he laid out on his bed and folded his arms behind his head as he shot her a smug look.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes at him then looked at Sam and said,"I'm sorry Sam, this was a mistake."

"Don't apologize, we've all made mistakes." Dean said, then added bitterly,"I know I made a huge one."

"That's fine Dean, cause I agree, it was a huge mistake." She said, as she shot him a dirty look.

"Well I'm so glad we agree on that." Dean said sarcastically.

"Ok maybe we should go out for pizza instead of ordering in." Sam suggested before she could say anything back to Dean. He thought getting them together to talk would be a good idea but now he was regretting that decision.

"That's a great idea Sam." Mackenzie said, as she turned to walk toward the door.

"Just don't take her to a bar, trust me on that Sammy." Dean said.

"You fucking ass..." Mackenzie begin to say, as she turned around to look at Dean.

Sam placed his hands on her shoulder, interrupting her from cussing Dean out, then he turned her back around and begin to lead her out the door as he said,"just go, it's not worth it."

Once the door was closed and they were outside, Mackenzie groaned then said,"ugh, he just pisses me off so much."

"He does have that effect on some people." Sam joked, then asked,"you still up for some pizza?"

"Hell yeah, plus you did promise to try the pineapple." She said smiling.

"Ok but you have to try the pizza I like." Sam said, then added,"deal?"

"Deal."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Minutes later, Sam and Mackenzie were sitting across from each other at a table with two pizzas in front of them. One a Hawaiian thick crust pizza and the other a veggie thin crust pizza.

Sam held up a slice of Hawaiian pizza and looked over it with his nose wrinkled up which caused Mackenzie to laugh out loud at the disgusted expression on his face.

"Sam, just eat it." Mackenzie said in between laughs.

Sam took a deep breath then took a small bite of the pizza, Mackenzie couldn't stop laughing at the faces he made, as he begin to chew up the food then quickly grab his drink to wash it down.

"Oh God, that was terrible." He said, as he tossed the pizza back onto his place, then he looked at her and asked,"and what are you laughing at?"

"You should have seen your face." Mackenzie said, as she tossed her head back and continued to laugh out loud.

"Yeah laugh it up Kenzie, but it's your turn now." Sam said, as he pointed to the veggie pizza on her plate.

Mackenzie picked up the thin slice and bit into the crispy crust, after chewing it a few times, she grabbed her drink and took a big swallow to wash everything done.

"What do you think?" Sam asked her.

"It taste like a salad on a cracker." She said, as she made a disgusted face.

Sam chuckled then said,"come on, it's not that bad."

"Oh yes it is, I'll just take the good pizza and you can have the cracker pizza." She said, as she grabbed a slice of Hawaiian pizza then took a big bite.

"You're so weird." Sam joked, as he grabbed a slice of veggie pizza.

"You're the weird one." She joked back, laughing.

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Sam sat down the pizza then asked,"so what is the deal with you and Dean?"

Mackenzie dropped the pizza on her plate with a groan then said,"ugh, I should have known you would bring that up. I'm just surprised you didn't ask sooner."

"Sorry, I just don't understand what happened." Sam apologized, then added,"when we all hung out years ago, Dean was obsessed with you."

"Really?" Mackenzie asked with a small smile.

"Really. I remember the next day, he dragged me back to that pizza place just hoping you would show up." Sam said, then added,"he never said anything but I could always tell he was disappointed that you didn't show."

Mackenzie looked down at the table and didn't know what to say as Sam continued to talk,"then after we got back to the hotel, Dad was there and said it was time to go. I remember it was probably the only time Dean stood up to Dad, he begged him to let us stay a little longer and I know it was cause he wanted to see you one more time and tell you 'bye'"

"I'm sorry I didn't show." Mackenzie said sincerely, as she raised her head to look at him, then added softly,"I really wanted to, I was about to walk out the door but then Dad showed up and we left town."

"Is that why you two are so mad at each other? Cause you didn't get to say 'bye' to each other?" Sam asked, he knew it had to be more to it than that, but he hoped by asking questions, she would finally open up.

"Like I said, it's a long story." Mackenzie said with a sigh.

Sam nodded his head and decided to stop pushing, at least for now, instead he asked,"well at least tell me why you're here? How you got into hunting?"

"I guess you could say I've been in the hunting game since I was two when Azazel decided to pay us a visit and killed my mom and sister."

"Wow, Kenzie. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." Mackenzie whispered, then added,"so yeah after that me and dad, traveled around searching for Azazel to make him pay."

"So that's why you're here now?" Sam asked.

"Sorta." Mackenzie answered vaguely. She wasn't sure if she should tell Sam the real story yet.

Sam laid his hand on top of hers on the table then said,"come on Kenzie, you can tell me the truth. Besides, us hunters need to stick together."

Mackenzie chuckled and knew instantly she could trust him, she took a deep breath as she sat back in her chair and said,"two years ago, I found out that my sister is alive. Azazel has had her the whole time, so I've been searching for her. I have to save her Sam, I can't let him hurt her worse then he probably already has."

"We can help you." Sam suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Mackenzie said, even though she felt like she could trust Sam, she knew she couldn't trust Dean.

"Look, whatever happened between you and Dean isn't important, what's really important is finding your sister." Sam pointed out.

Mackenzie bit her bottom lip as she thought about what Sam said, she knew he was right. Sure Dean hurt her a lot by not showing up, but the most important thing now was finding Quinn.

"Besides, we're looking for dad who is looking for Azazel, So if we find dad, we can all search for Azazel then find your sister." Sam added.

"Dean would never go for it." Mackenzie pointed out.

"Let me worry about Dean." Sam said.

"If I do agree to this, then I'll have to have my own hotel room anytime we stop, cause the less time Dean and I are around each other the better."

"I actually think that's a good idea." Sam agreed.

"And I'm never getting in to a car with him, I will follow along in my Jeep." Mackenzie added.

"That's fine."

"And I'll only talk to you, I don't even want to deal with him."

"That will work." Sam said, then added,"so are you in?"

"I'm in." Mackenzie said with a smile, as she shook Sam's hand sealing the deal.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, here is the latest chapter. I know there wasn't much Kenzie and Dean, but since she will be on the road with them now, I'm sure there will be more moments, probably more fights too lol. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding. Also huge thanks to chalese, Deangirl93, gaarsaku4ever, adaddario, Winchestergirl5, deanstheman and Sage Londyn for reviewing. I loved each and every review you all have left me, so thank you again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, happy reading :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After finishing up both pizzas, Sam and Mackenzie continued to sit in the pizza place and catch up with each other. Sam told her about his college life and then losing his girlfriend. Mackenzie told him about a few cases she had been on the last few years, but left out her past with Dean and her father's death. She still wasn't ready to talk about it with Sam yet.

A few hours later, they made their way back to the hotel. Mackenzie went to the front office to get a hotel room for herself, while Sam made his way back to his and Dean's hotel room to tell Dean about Mackenzie joining them on the road, he just hoped Dean took the news well. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a argument with his brother.

"How was your 'date'?" Dean asked sarcastically, as Sam walked into the hotel room.

"It wasn't a date Dean and you know that." Sam said, as he rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed to remove his shoes.

"I'm just trying to say be careful with her." Dean warned, as he flipped through channels on the tv. He hated to admit it, but it bothered him that Sam spent time alone with Mackenzie, although he wasn't sure why, because he was completely over her or at least that's what he told himself.

"It was nothing like that, I just wanted to catch up with her, that's all." Sam explained, then added,"but there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Don't tell me you screwed her too?" Dean snapped, as he felt himself getting angry at the thought of Sam and Mackenzie having sex.

"What? No." Sam answered, then asked,"wait, what do you mean 'too'? Did you sleep with Mackenzie?"

Dean couldn't help but be mad at himself for almost slipping and telling Sam about his and Mackenzie's history. He decided to ignore Sam's question and asked,"so what did you want to talk about?"

Sam chose not to push Dean at the moment, instead he took a deep breath and said,"I asked Kenzie to join us on the road."

"Let me guess, she said 'no' cause Daddy wouldn't approve." Dean said bitterly.

"No, actually she said she 'yes'." Sam said.

"Well imagine that, little Sammy ask her to hit the road with him and she jumps at the chance to do it." Dean said bitterly, as he tossed the remote down on the bed then stood up.

"Come on Dean, what's the problem here?" Sam asked, as he too stood up then added,"we're looking for Dad and could use some help and she needs help too."

"Help with what?" Dean asked confused.

"I can't say, I'm sorry." Sam said, not wanting to betray Mackenzie by telling Dean. He felt like it was up to Mackenzie to tell Dean, not him.

"So you two have secrets now? That's just great." Dean mumbled angrily, as he begin to walk toward the door. He suddenly felt the need to get away. Get away from his brother, get away from Mackenzie and all the confusion thoughts in his head. He thought he was over her, but it hurt him to know she confided in Sam while he was in the dark. He was suppose to be the one she confined in, not Sam.

"Where you going?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"Out." Dean snapped, as he walked out the door then slammed it shut.

Dean took a deep breath to control his emotions, then begin to walk across the parking lot to the small bar that was beside the hotel with only one goal in mind, to get drunk and to forget about Mackenzie.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After many strong drinks, Dean walked out of the bar and sighed, he was hoping getting drunk will help him get Mackenzie out of his mind, but he was wrong. Even when he was trying to flirt with different girls inside the bar, he couldn't stop thinking of Mackenzie and compare her to the other girls. He quickly realized no other girl even came close to Mackenzie, she is truly one of a kind.

With Mackenzie still on his mind, Dean jogged across the parking lot, heading for the hotel room when he saw Mackenzie. She was walking toward her hotel room in a pair of short black shorts and a white oversized t-shirt that had some kind of writing or design on it, that Dean's drunk mind couldn't read at the moment. He stood still for a moment and just watched her as she got closer and closer to the hotel room, he knew he probably shouldn't talk to her right now with the way he was thinking or feeling, but he couldn't stop himself as he begin to walk toward her.

"Hey." Dean called out, as he walked closer to her.

Mackenzie turned her head toward him then mumbled,"hi."

"What you doing?" Dean asked.

"Getting ice." Mackenzie answered, as she held up the off-white bucket that was now filled with ice.

"So I hear you're hitting the road with me and Sammy for a secret mission I'm not allowed to know."

"I'm not doing this with you right now Dean." Mackenzie said tiredly, as she laid her hand on the door knob to open the door.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Dean said, as he lightly grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He looked into her eyes then glanced down at her lips and was reminded of how they felt against his lips or against his skin the night they were together.

"What do you want Dean?" Mackenzie asked with a sigh, as he just stared at her.

"You. I want you." Dean mumbled.

Before Mackenzie could say anything, he laid a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face closer to his as he captured her lips with his. She groaned in protest for a few second before dropping the bucket on the ground and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull his body closer to hers.

In the two years they had be apart, Dean had kissed many other girls but none made him feel the way he did when he kissed Mackenzie. She made his whole body come alive with one simple kiss.

Mackenzie felt chills from head to toe as Dean grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around his waist while kissing on the side of her neck, as much as she was enjoying his lips against her skin and his hand stroking her thigh, she knew it was best to stop things before they went to far.

"Wait, Dean, you need to stop." Mackenzie said, as she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away.

"Why?" Dean asked, as he begin to lower his head to kiss her again.

Mackenzie pushed him away again then said,"cause you're obviously drunk and just want to hook up with someone, but I'm not going to be some girl you screw."

"You were two years ago." Dean said with a smug smile.

"Good-bye Dean." Mackenzie said, as she rolled her eyes and leaned down to pick up the bucket, most of the ice had spilled out but thankfully there were still enough inside. She was not in the mood to walk all the way across the hotel again to grab more ice.

As Mackenzie grabbed the door knob, Dean lightly grabbed her arm again and turned her to face him as he said,"I'm sorry Kenz, I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Mackenzie agreed.

"Look, believe it or not, I don't like fighting with you, so I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Dean said sincerely.

"And?" Mackenzie asked, as she waited for him to apologize for not showing up to meet her two years ago.

"And what?" Dean asked, confused.

"Anything else you want to apologize for?" Mackenzie added.

"No, anything you want to apologize for?" Dean asked, hoping she would apologize for choosing Michael over him.

"Nope." Mackenzie answered.

"Why don't we just put everything aside and try to get along since we're going to be working together?" Dean suggested.

"Ok." Mackenzie agreed, then added,"starting tomorrow, we'll get along."

"Why tomorrow?" Dean asked, confused.

Mackenzie ran a hand down his chest then stopped when her hand his the top of his blue jeans before saying softly,"cause tonight there is something I really want to do to you, something that I think you need."

"Really? And what is that?" Dean asked with a grin, he should have known she couldn't turn him down.

Mackenzie smirked as she leaned in toward him, her lips were only inches from his when she whispered,"I think you need to cool down."

Dean looked at her confused until he felt her pull on his pants and pour ice down his pants. He cried out in pain as the cold water and ice hit his private parts then run down his legs.

"Damn it Kenz." Dean yelled out angrily, as he reached down his pants to pull out the ice.

"Oops, sorry." Mackenzie said sarcastically before she begin to laugh out loud then walked into her hotel room, leaving Dean outside yelling and cussing.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, here is the latest chapter. I know it's shorter than the rest and it's not the greatest, but I really wanted to get it out cause of the scene with Kenzie and Dean. I hope you all enjoy it though. Big thanks to everyone reading and/or adding. Also huge thanks to adaddario, gaarsaku4ever, BlackBloodRose64, Coffee to go, deanloverforever, Winchestergirl5, Deangirl93 and Dean's wife for reviewing. Happy reading :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer- I used the case and some lines from episode 1-10 Asylum. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 15**

It had been about a month since Mackenzie had joined Dean and Sam on the road. They had quite a few successful hunts but unfortunately the brothers were no closer to finding John and Mackenzie was no closer in finding her sister, needless to say everyone was on edge.

The only good thing Mackenzie could think of that has happened the last few weeks is she haven't really talked to Dean any. Sure they went on hunts together and were even in the same room from time to time to talk about cases but other than that, they haven't spoken any since he kissed her and she put ice down his pants. Which to this day she still laughed about whenever she thought about it. Instead of worrying about Dean though, she mainly talked to or hung out with Sam, who she had become closer to since joining them on the road.

Sam was actually who she was talking to now, as they sat in her hotel room looking for a new case, while Dean was in their hotel room still sleeping.

"Find anything yet?" Mackenzie asked, as she tossed the local newspaper she had been reading on the bed.

"Nope, you?" Sam asked, as he glanced over his laptop to look at her. He was sitting at the small table that was located off to the side near the bathroom.

"Nope, nothing at all." Mackenzie answered. Even though they had just finished a case last night, she was itching to start a new one. Anytime they started a new case, she was hopeful that this would be the one that brought her closer to Quinn.

Mackenzie grabbed the next newspaper from the bed and begin to read it. A few minutes later, she looked up and asked,"have you heard anything from John?"

Sam looked up from the laptop again then said,"no, not since he text Dean last month with that address."

"I still wonder why he sent you there. Cause there was no way in hell he would send you to help me." Mackenzie pointed out.

"I dunno, maybe he sent us to stop you?" Sam suggested. Mackenzie still haven't told him about her past with Dean, but she did tell him about John's hatred for her and her father, although she still left out Michael's death.

"Could be." Mackenzie mumbled, as she went back to reading the newspaper. After a few more minutes, she sat the paper down then groaned as she said,"ugh, why is this so hard? It shouldn't be this hard to find someone, I feel like we're going in circles."

"I know what you mean." Sam said with a sigh, then added,"every time we are close to finding Dad or Quinn, we hit a dead end then have to start all over again."

"And Dean is no help." Mackenzie mumbled. She had noticed in the last few weeks that while Sam helped a lot in trying to find Quinn and John. Dean had hardly done anything to find them. He only worried about whatever case they were on at the time.

"That's cause Dad told him not to try to find him and to only worry about saving people. Keep up with the family business." Sam explained, then added,"and once Dad gives him a order, he has to follow it. He never goes against Dad."

Mackenzie nodded her head as she thought about what Sam said. She remember from her talks with Dean a couple of years ago, that he really looked up to his Dad, in Dean's eyes John could do no wrong, he always had a good reason for everything he did, even if his other son, Sam, didn't agree.

"Speaking of Dean, I haven't heard any screaming or seen any claw marks lately, does that mean you two are getting along now?" Sam asked her.

"I wouldn't say getting along, more like we tolerate each other." Mackenzie said.

"Hey, I have another question." Sam said, as he closed his laptop then folded his arms on the table as he looked at her.

"Ok, shoot."

"Why does Dean walk in the other direction anytime you are holding a glass or cup?" Sam asked, with a confused expression on his face.

Mackenzie couldn't help but burst out laughing at Sam's question, she too had noticed anytime she was holding a glass full of ice and drink, Dean steered clear of her. She couldn't help but smile every time it happened.

Before Mackenzie could answer the question, there was a light knock at the hotel door. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the door, after glancing in the peephole, she opened the door up wide to let Dean inside.

"Hey." Dean mumbled, as he walked into the hotel room.

"Find a case yet?" Dean asked Sam, as he sat down at the table.

"No, we're still looking." Sam answered.

"You got anything to drink here?" Dean asked Mackenzie without looking at her.

"Sure, I have water, beer, coke..."

"I guess I'll take a coke." Dean answered. What he really wanted was a beer, but he figured Sam would make a comment about it being to early if he did.

Mackenzie nodded her head then walked over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of coke. She walked over to Dean and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled, as he took the bottle from her.

"No problem Dean, would like some ice with that?" Mackenzie asked with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Dean shifted uncomfortable in the chair then said,"nah I'm good."

"Good." Mackenzie repeated, as she turned around and walked back over to the bed then sat down.

Sam looked between the two with a confused look on his face before he opened back up his laptop and begin to research for a new case again. Dean grabbed a newspaper off the Mackenzie's bed to read, while she picked up the one she was reading earlier.

For the next twenty minutes or so, everyone was off in their own little world as they read and tried to find something, until Dean's cell phone went off, letting him know he had a text message.

"Hey Sammy, I need to borrow your laptop." Dean said, after he read the text message.

"Why?" Sam asked, as Dean grabbed Sam's laptop and turned it toward him and begin to type.

"What's going on?" Mackenzie asked, as she stood up from the bed and walked toward the table, standing behind Dean.

"I just got a text message of coordinates to somewhere." Dean answered.

"You think Dad was texting us?" Sam asked, as he stood up from the table then stood behind Dean and beside Mackenzie as they all looked at the screen together.

"Could be, he has texted us a address before." Dean answered.

"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?" Sam asked him.

"Nah, it said 'unknown'." Dean said.

"Well where do the coordinates point?" Mackenzie asked.

"That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois." Dean said.

"Ok, and that's interesting how?" Mackenzie asked, confused.

"I just checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this." Dean said, as he pointed to a article on the screen then begin to read out loud,"this cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

"Ok, I'm not following." Mackenzie said, as she stood up straight after bending down to read the article.

"Me either. What has this have to do with us?" Sam asked.

"Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Lets see..." Dean said, as he reached inside his leather jacket to grab the journal out of the pocket. He sat the book down on the table and flipped through some pages until he found the page he was looking for, then he said,"here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths, til last week at least , I think this is where he wants us to go."

Sam scoffed then said,"this is a job, Dad wants us to work a job."

"Well maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?" Dean suggested.

"Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing." Sam pointed out.

"Who cares. If he wants us there, it's good enough for me." Dean said.

"So that's it? You get a text and we go, no questions asked?" Mackenzie asked Dean after the brothers little fight.

"Yeah, of course." Dean said matter-of-fact, as if it made all the sense in the world.

Sam shot Mackenzie a look as if to say 'see told ya' before saying,"well I guess we're going then."

"Alright fine." Mackenzie said with a sigh, then added,"but you boys need to leave so I can get a shower and change."

"No problem, meet you in the parking lot." Sam said, as he walked toward the door.

Dean begin to follow him then paused as he stood behind Mackenzie and whispered in her ear,"or I could stay, not like I haven't seen it before."

"Don't make grab another bucket Dean." Mackenzie warned him angrily.

Dean smirked at her, in a weird way he was actually enjoying making her angry, mainly cause he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she was fired up about something.

"Meet you outside." Dean said to her out loud as he begin to follow Sam toward the door.

Once the boys were outside, Mackenzie rolled her eyes and grab some clean clothes to take a quick shower, she had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After driving for most of the day, Mackenzie and the brothers finally made it to Rockford, Illinois. While Mackenzie checked them into two hotel rooms and begin to research on Sam's laptop, Sam and Dean went to find the cop, Daniel Gunderson, to ask him questions about his partner.

Close to a hour later, Sam and Dean returned to fill her in. According to Daniel, Walter Kelly, was a good cop with a bright future and a normal home life. Sure he and his wife had problems from time to time like a regular couple, but nothing out of the ordinary. Which made them believe something was wrong at the asylum, which was why they were now outside of the building about to break in.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here, into the south wing." Sam said to Dean and Mackenzie, as he pointed toward a door.

"South wing huh? Wait a second." Dean said, then he grabbed he journal again and begin to flip through it before saying,"1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"I just don't understand, if kids are breaking in here and going crazy, why are there not more deaths?" Mackenzie asked.

Sam glanced around then noticed a broken chain near the door before saying,"looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years."

"Yeah to keep people out. Or to keep something in." Dean pointed out.

Mackenzie, Dean and Sam all looked at each other before Sam pushed opened the door and they all walked inside the south wing. After walking down a hallway, Sam and Dean walked into a room to begin to look around while Mackenzie walked into another room. She could faintly hear Sam and Dean arguing in the room beside her.

She rolled her eyes and softly sighed as she begin to dig around in the room. After a few minutes she come across a sign with the name 'Sandford Ellicott'.

"Hey guys." Mackenzie called out, as she walked out into the hall.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, as he and Dean left the room they were in and joined her in the hall.

"I found this." Mackenzie said, as she handed them the sign.

"We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here." Dean said, as he turned around and left the hall and Sam and Mackenzie behind.

"Is everyone ok?" Mackenzie asked, as she looked over at Sam.

"Yeah, everything's fine Kenzie." Sam said, then added,"just Dean being Dean, I just wished for once he would do something cause he wanted to, not cause Dad ordered him too."

"I know what it's like to always do what you are told. But I finally broke free and I'm sure one day Dean will too." Mackenzie said sadly, as she thought back to the last conversation she had with Michael. She had finally became brave and told him how she felt and what she was going to do with her life, and even though she was proud of herself for taking a stand, she did regret how she left things, but now it was to late to make them right.

"I hope so." Sam mumbled.

"Alright let's go, we got research to do." Mackenzie said, as she lightly grabbed Sam's arm then begin to walk down the hallway.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, here is the latest chapter :) As i stated above I am using one of the cases from season 1, I tried to change things around a little to make it different, I hope you like it. I figured I would save the rest of the case for the next chapter. I really hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Big thanks to everyone reading and/or adding. Also big thanks to BlackBloodRose64, gaarsaku4ever, deanstheman, Maggie Valo, Winchestergirl5, adaddario, deanloverforever, Anacampana, Sage Londyn, Coffee to go and Deangirl93. If I left anyone out, let me know and I'll add your name :) Also I can not believe this story has over 100 reviews, that is all thanks to each and everyone of you, so thank you so much again. Happy reading! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer- I used the case and some lines from episode 1-10 Asylum. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 16**

The next day, Mackenzie sat in the waiting room of Dr. James Ellicott. She crossed her right leg over her left then begin to tap her right foot nervously as she glanced around the room. After looking around for a few minutes, she leaned forward and grabbed a magazine from the coffee table. She quickly flipped through the pages, not really reading anything, as she waited for her name to be called.

She didn't have to much longer to wait, when the doctor walked out and called her name. She gave him a small smile, as she stood up and dropped the magazine back on the coffee table then followed him into another room.

"Thanks for seeing me on short notice." Mackenzie said, as she sat down in a chair.

"No problem." Dr. Ellicott said kindly, as he sat in a chair across from her and waited for her to speak.

Mackenzie glanced around the room, feeling uncomfortable, she wasn't really big on sharing her feelings, especially to a psychiatrist but unfortunately she lost against Sam in 'rock, paper, scissors' or he would be the one sitting here right now.

"Ellicott, that name. Wasn't there a Dr. Sandford Ellicott?" Mackenzie asked, as she finally looked over at the doctor then added,"I think he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere."

"My father was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. How did you know?" Dr. Ellicott asked, confused.

"I'm just a bit of a local history buff." Mackenzie lied, then asked,"wasn't there, an incident or something? In the hospital, the south wing?"

"We're suppose to be talking about you, you know?" Dr. Ellicott said to her with a kind smile.

"Right, sorry." Mackenzie mumbled.

"So, how are things?" Dr. Ellicott asked.

"Good, great even. Pretty much perfect." Mackenzie said with a fake smile.

"If things are so great Mackenzie, why are you here? What have you been doing?" Dr. Ellicott asked, hoping to get her to open up.

"Not a lot, just road tripping with my ex-boyfriend and his brother." Mackenzie answered, then she rambled on,"well I guess he's not really a ex-boyfriend. We just hooked up once, two years ago, so I guess ex-fling would be the right word."

"Is that all you see him as? Just a fling? or was he more?" Dr. Ellicott asked.

"He's just a guy Doc." Mackenzie answered, then asked,"so the south wing? What exactly happened again?"

"If you're a local history buff, you know all about the Roosevelt riot." Dr. Ellicott said.

"Right, of course the riot. I-I remember...it's just...my memory of it is a little fuzzy." Mackenzie stuttered, then added with a smile,"could you just refresh my memory a little."

Dr. Ellicott sighed then said,"cut the bull Mackenzie, you're avoiding the subject."

"What subject?" Mackenzie asked confused. She didn't realize there was a subject, she was just here to get information.

"You. Now I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something honest about yourself." Dr. Ellicott said, then asked,"like uh, this ex-fling you're road tripping with. How do you feel about him?"

Mackenzie looked at the doctor with wide eyes as she opened and closed her mouth with no words forming. She honestly wasn't sure how she felt about Dean anymore. Two years ago she would had said she loved him without having to even think about it, then when he didn't show, she would have said she hated him. But after being around him for weeks and even kissing him once, she wasn't sure what to feel. Just being around him and hearing his voice, made her feel all safe and warm but did that equal love? She just wasn't sure anymore.

"It's ok, take you time." Dr. Ellicott said, as he noticed her having a hard time sorting out her feeling.

Mackenzie sat back in the chair and sighed, this was going to take longer than she thought.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After what felt like forever, Mackenzie finally walked out of the doctor's office. She walked right past Dean, who was leaned against the glass window by the front door, as she begin to walk across the parking lot to her Jeep.

"Hey, what took so long?" Dean called out, as he walked up behind her.

"Nothing, just talking." Mackenzie answered with a shrug, then asked,"where's Sam?"

"Gone to grab some food then meeting us at the hotel. He's probably already there since you took forever." Dean said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was getting information." Mackenzie mumbled, as she glanced around the parking lot and the ground, looking anywhere except at Dean.

"You ok?" Dean asked her, when he noticed the upset and confused look on her face and the way she was avoiding him.

"I'm fine." Mackenzie answered, still not looking at him. After talking to the Dr. Ellicott about her feelings, the last thing she wanted to do was look at Dean, she felt to raw and emotional at the moment and she was scared if she looked at him, she might crack and spill everything she was thinking and feeling, which in her mind would probably be a big mistake.

"Hey, look at me." Dean said, when he realized she wasn't going to raise her head on her own, he placed a finger under her chin and raised it for her. He looked into her eyes then asked again,"are you ok?"

Mackenzie tried to avoid looking into his eyes, until finally she couldn't stop herself as she looked into his green eyes. She looked at him for a few seconds then whispered,"I'm fine."

Dean removed his finger from her chin then laid his hand on her cheek, he couldn't help but softly smile when her eyes slowly closed and she leaned into his touch. As much as she hated to admit it, she had missed his touch.

Dean took a step closer to her and rested his forehead against hers before closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. They haven't been this close in two years and he was going to enjoy ever minute of it as he tried his best to give her comfort for whatever was bothering her.

"Kenz?" Dean whispered.

"Hm?" Mackenzie whispered back with a soft smile. She was enjoying his touch, his comfort and his warm breath against her face.

"I-I... um... I..." Dean begin to say until his cell phone rang and broke the moment. He took a quick step back as he slipped his cellphone out of his pocket, he wasn't quite sure what he was about to say to her. He was just going to start with 'I miss you, I'm sorry and end with 'I need you' but now the moment was lost as he answered the call.

"Hello?" Dean said, as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey, did you two find out anything yet?" Sam asked, over the phone.

"Yeah, Kenzie was about to fill me in." Dean said, then added,"hold on I'll put you on speaker."

"Hey Sam." Mackenzie called out, after Dean hit the speaker button and held the phone out toward her.

"Hey Kenzie, what did you find out?" Sam asked.

"Ok, so, the south wing, it's where they housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane." Mackenzie said, then added,"and one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff, attacked each other."

"So the patients took over the asylum? Any deaths?" Sam asked.

"Yes and Yes." Mackenzie answered, then added,"some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory, some of the bodies were never even recovered. Including our chief of staff, Ellicott."

"Whoa, what do you mean 'never recovered'?" Dean asked.

"Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patient's must've stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden." Mackenzie answered.

"That's grim." Dean mumbled.

"Yeah. So, they transferred all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down." Mackenzie said.

"So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies." Dean said.

"And a bunch of angry spirits." Sam added.

"Yep, pretty much." Mackenzie said.

"Awesome." Dean said sarcastically, then added,"so I guess after dark, we'll check out the hospital."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said, as Mackenzie nodded her head in agreement.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- Hey all, two chapters in one day :) I was really excited to get this out cause of the Dean/Kenzie scene, I hope you all enjoyed it and don't think it's to soon. Also as you can tell the case still isn't over lol. So I'll finish it in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding. Also big thanks to Winchestergirl5, Sage Londyn, adaddario, BlackBloodRose64 and deanloverforever for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you all don't mind another chapter so soon. Happy reading :)  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer- I used the case and some lines from episode 1-10 Asylum. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 17**

Later that night, Mackenzie, Dean and Sam went back to the asylum. While walking down a hallway Dean was holding a homemade EMF meter, Mackenzie was walking beside him holding a flashlight and Sam was on the other side of Dean also holding a flashlight.

"Getting readings?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, big time." Dean answered.

"Probably multiple spirits out and about." Mackenzie pointed out, as she glanced over at the EMF meter which was lighting up like crazy.

"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting..."

"We gotta find em and burn em. Just be careful though." Dean said, interrupting Sam, then added,"the only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit, is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer."

Sam and Mackenzie nodded their heads in agreement, then Sam walked into a room as Mackenzie and Dean continued to walk down the long hallway.

A few minutes later, Sam begin to yell for them, causing Dean and Mackenzie to quickly turn around and run into the room Sam had walked into.

"Shotgun." Sam yelled out, as a old woman begin to walk toward him with her hands reaching out for him.

Dean quickly grabbed a shotgun out of the bag he was holding then yelled out,"Sam, get down."

As soon as Sam hit the floor, Dean fired off a shot, hitting the ghostly woman and causing her to disappear before their eyes.

"Sam, are you ok?" Mackenzie asked, as she walked over to him and helped him to stand up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sam answered her, then said to both of them,"that was just weird though."

"Yeah. You're telling me." Dean mumbled, as he turned around to leave the room and walked back into the hall.

"No, Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me." Sam explained, as he followed Dean out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Mackenzie asked, confused, as she too left the room.

"I mean she didn't hurt me, she didn't even try." Sam answered her, then asked,"so if she didn't wanna hurt me then what did she want?"

Before Dean or Mackenzie could answer, they all heard a noise coming from one of the other rooms. Dean raised his shotgun as both Sam and Mackenzie shined their flashlights inside, they saw a metal bed with old ripped sheets laying on its side.

The three hunters slowly made their way inside the room and toward the bed. As Dean and Sam stopped walking, Mackenzie walked closer to the bed when she noticed someone was hiding behind it.

"Hey, be careful." Dean whispered to her, the last thing he wanted to see was Mackenzie getting hurt.

Mackenzie nodded her head at him, letting him know she heard him, as she reached out and pulled the bed down, causing the blond-headed girl, who was hiding to gasp in surprise and begin to panic.

"Hey, hey it's ok. We're not going to hurt you." Mackenzie said, as she tried to comfort the girl, then she asked,"what's your name?"

"Katherine." The girl said, then added,"Kat."

"Ok Kat, I'm Kenzie and this is Sam and Dean." Mackenzie said with a kind smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked her surprised, he couldn't believe anyone would actually come inside this spooky place.

"My boyfriend, Gavin." Kat answered.

"Is he here?" Dean interrupted her.

"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just, you know. Pretend." Kat said, then added,"but, I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and... ."

"Ok Kat, don't worry, I'll get you out here while they look for your boyfriend." Mackenzie said, interrupting her as she lightly grabbed the scared girl's hand.

"No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you." Kat said, as she looked at the brothers.

"It's no joke around here ok. It's dangerous." Dean said, hoping to get through to the girl.

"That's why I gotta find him." Kat said, hoping she sounded stronger then she felt.

Dean, Sam and Mackenzie all looked at each other with a shrug, they knew it would be best to get Kat out to safety, but they also knew they didn't have enough time to stand around arguing about it.

"Alright, I guess we split up then." Dean said, then added,"let's go."

After giving Dean her flashlight, Mackenzie and Sam split up from Dean and Kat, they walked down a hall toward one end of the building as Dean and Kat went the opposite way, as they all searched for Kat's boyfriend Gavin.

"Gavin." Sam and Mackenzie called, as they continued to walk down a long hallway.

"Hey, down there." Sam said, as he pointed his flashlight down the hall where they saw someone laying on the floor.

"Think that's Gavin?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's got to be." Sam answered.

Sam and Mackenzie rushed down the hall, then Sam kneeled down beside the person, softly shaking him. Gavin quickly woke up and begin to freak out.

"Hey Gavin. It's ok, I'm here to help." Sam said, trying to calm the younger boy down.

"Who are you?" Gavin asked, confused.

"My name is Sam and this is Kenzie." Sam said, as he looked at Mackenzie. Then he looked back at Gavin and said,"we found your girlfriend."

"Kat? Is she alright?" Gavin asked, as he stood up and looked at the strange man and woman beside him.

"Yeah, she's worried about you." Mackenzie answered, then asked,"are you ok?"

"I was running. I think I fell." Gavin answered.

"You were running from what?" Mackenzie asked.

"There was... there was this girl. Her face. It was all messed up." Gavin answered.

"Ok listen, did this girl, did she try and hurt you?" Sam asked him.

"What? No, she..uh..."

"She what?" Mackenzie asked, when he paused.

"She...kissed me." Gavin said slowly.

"Uh...um..." Sam stuttered in surprise, then asked,"but...but she didn't hurt you, physically?"

"Dude. She kissed me. I'm scarred for life." Gavin called out, causing Mackenzie to chuckle quietly to herself.

Mackenzie knew the situation wasn't funny, but she couldn't help but chuckle as the boy freaked out. With all the things a spirit could do, kissing was the least of his worries.

"Well, trust me, it could have been worse." Sam said to him, then asked,"now do you remember anything else?"

"She uh..actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear." Gavin answered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I ran like hell." Gavin answered.

Mackenzie looked over at Sam and wondered if maybe he was right earlier, maybe the spirits weren't trying to hurt people, maybe they were actually trying to tell them something, maybe even warn them.

While Mackenzie and Sam were talking to Gavin, on the other end of the building, Dean and Kat were walking down a hallway. Dean shined the flashlight in front of them until the light begins to fade.

"You son of a bitch." Dean mumbled, as he shook the flashlight. Once he realized it wasn't going to come back on, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"It's all right, I got a lighter." Dean said to Kat before she could begin to freak out.

Kat turned her head to look behind them, then said,"ow. You're hurting my arm."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused, as he turned to look at her. He realized they were to far apart for him to be touching her, they looked down in surprise to see a hand holding Kat's arm.

Before Dean could do anything, the hand pulled Kat into a room and slammed the metal door closed. Dean rushed to the door and tried everything he could to open it, with no luck.

"Lemme out. Please." Kat's muffled voice called out from inside the room, as she banged on the door.

As Dean tried to break down the door, Sam, Mackenzie and Gavin ran down the hall toward him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"She's inside with one of them." Dean answered, as he continued to try to break down the door.

Mackenzie looked over at the door with a sad expression on her face as they heard Kat screaming for help, they all felt at a loss on how to help her.

Suddenly Sam had a idea, he walked closer to the door and yelled,"Kat, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it, you've got to calm down."

"She's gotta what." Dean called out, as he looked over at his brother with a shocked look on his face.

"He's right Dean, the spirits are not trying to hurt people, they're trying to tell us something." Mackenzie said, agreeing with Sam.

"I have to what?" Kat cried out.

"These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it." Sam explained to the scared girl locked inside the room.

"You face it." Kat yelled.

"It's the only way to get out of there." Sam said.

"No." Kat cried.

"Kat, he's right. You have to listen, just listen and it'll all be ok." Mackenzie said, as she took a step closer to the door.

Everyone stood in silence as they waited to see what would happen, the longer the silence went on the worried they got.

"Man, I hope you two are right about this." Dean mumbled to Sam and Mackenzie, who were standing on either side of him.

"So do I." Sam mumbled back.

After what felt like forever, the door finally opened and Kat walked out, Gavin rushed to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her.

Sam rushed inside the room, then looked over at Dean and Mackenzie and shook his head, letting them know the room is now empty.

"One thirty-seven." Kat mumbled.

"Sorry?" Dean asked, confused.

"It whispered in my ear. 137." Kat answered.

"Room number." Sam and Dean said at the same time as Mackenzie nodded her head in agreement.

"So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?" Dean asked Kat and Gavin.

"That's an understatement." Kat said, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Dean looked over at Sam and Mackenzie then said,"ok you two get them out of here. I'm going to go find room 137."

"Wait, should you be going alone? Who knows what is waiting for you in there." Mackenzie said in concern, as she took a step toward Dean.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Dean said to her, then he laid a hand on her cheek and said softly,"but I'll feel better if I know you're safe."

"We're all getting out of here safe." Mackenzie promised him.

"You're damn right we are." Dean said smiling.

"Be careful." Mackenzie told him.

"You and Sam be careful too." Dean said before turning around and walking down the hall, in search of room 137.

After Dean walked off, Mackenzie walked back over to Sam, Kat and Gavin then said,"come on, let's get out of here."

The group walked down the hall in silence for a few minutes, until Sam looked at Mackenzie, when he saw the worried expression on her face he spoke up.

"Don't worry Kenzie, he'll be ok." Sam said, hoping to reassure her.

"I know." Mackenzie said with a brave smile.

"Look, I know I don't know what went on between you two, but I can tell you care about him and if it helps, I think he cares about you too." Sam said to her.

"I agree, you can tell he cares." Kat spoke up, when she overheard them talking.

"I second that, he definitely has the hots for you." Gavin said.

"What are all of you even talking about?" Mackenzie asked, as she looked at them in surprise.

"It's the way he looks at you." Kat said, then added,"earlier when you three found me in that room, as you were talking to me, he kept looking at you with this worried look on his face, like he was scared I was going to hurt you or something was going to jump out and attack. You can tell he doesn't want to lose you."

"Ok can we stop talking about my love life, or lack thereof and just get the hell out of this creepy place." Mackenzie snapped at them, as she walked ahead of them down the hall.

When Mackenzie saw a door ahead, she jogged over to it and pushed hard against it but was surprised when it didn't open.

"Well so much for that." Mackenzie mumbled to herself, as the other three caught up to her.

Sam, seeing another door and rushed to it, but unfortunately it was locked too.

"Alright. I think we have a small problem." Sam said, as he walked back over to the group.

"Then break it down." Gavin said.

"I don't think that will work." Mackenzie asked, as she pushed against the door again.

"Then a window." Gavin suggested.

"They're barred." Kat answered.

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" Gavin asked with a worried look on his face.

"That's the point. We're not. There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave." Mackenzie said.

"Those patients..."

"No. Something else." Sam said, interrupting Kat, as he looked down the long hallway.

"I'll see if I can find any more doors, maybe we'll get lucky and one will be unlocked." Mackenzie suggested, she was sure they wouldn't find a way out until they could find and kill what was keeping them there, but she could hope.

Minutes later, Mackenzie returned shaking her head,"I've looked everywhere. There's no other way out."

"So what the hell are we gonna do?" Gavin asked in a panic.

"Well for starters we're not gonna panic." Sam pointed out.

"Why the hell not?" Gavin yelled.

"Cause that is what they want Gavin, what ever is doing this is feeding off of your fear." Mackenzie yelled back, then added nicely when she saw the look on his face,"so just try to remain calm, please."

Before anyone could say anything else, Sam's cell phone begin to ring. He quickly pulled it out of his front pants pocket and hit the speaker button so Mackenzie could hear.

"Hey." Sam said into the phone.

"Sam, it's me. I see it. It's coming at me." They faintly heard Dean say over the phone.

"Where are you?" Sam asked concern.

"I'm in the basement. Hurry up." Dean called out before the line went dead.

"Ok, one of us needs to help Dean and the other..."

"Stays here." Mackenzie finished for Sam.

"Want to 'rock paper scissors' for it?" Sam asked her, as he placed his fist in the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, winner stays here and losing goes after Dean." Mackenzie said, as she too placed her fist in the palm of her other hand.

"1... 2... 3." Mackenzie and Sam said together, then Mackenzie laid her hand out flat for paper as Sam held out two fingers for scissors.

"Well guess I'm going after Dean." Mackenzie said, as Sam handed her a shotgun and flashlight.

"Be careful." Sam said to her, as he watched her walk down the hallway in search for Dean.

Mackenzie jogged down the many hallways and glanced in all the rooms as she yelled out Dean's name until the light from the flashlight begin to fade.

"Damn it." She mumbled to herself, as she begin to shake the flashlight.

Suddenly a door opened up behind her, she quickly turned around holding the shotgun as she slowly walked into the room.

"Dean?" She called out, as she walked further into the room.

Up ahead she saw a shadow moving behind a old ratty curtain, she carefully made her way closer, then pulled the curtain back but was surprised when nothing was standing there.

She turned back around and gasped in surprise when a old man was standing in front of her with ragged hair and clothes, he grabbed her face as his hands begin to glow.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to make you all better." He whispered to her before everything went black.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, sorry I haven't updated this one in awhile, that is the curse of having to many stories going at once lol. Anyway, I had planned to do this case in 3 chapters but it looks like I'm going to have to make it 4 cause this one is getting long and I've got some good things planned for the ending so I will save all of that for the next chapter, I hope you all don't mind. Big thanks to everyone reading and/or adding this story. Also big thanks to Winchestergirl5, Maggie Valo, adaddario, gaarsaku4ever, Deangirl93, Anacampana, BlackBloodRose64, deanstheman, Coffee to go and Sage Londyn for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer- I used the case and some lines from episode 1-10 Asylum. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 18**

Sam, Gavin and Kat were standing around in the hallway as they waited for Mackenzie to come back with Dean. They had been waiting for about thirty minutes when they heard someone coming down the hall.

"Did you hear that?" Kat whispered to the two boys.

"Something is coming." Gavin said, then he looked at Sam, who was holding a shotgun, and said,"shouldn't you be shooting it?"

"Hold on." Sam said to him, as he held up a hand telling them to be quiet.

Sam was about to pull the trigger when Dean came around the corner, he looked at the three and instantly realized Mackenzie was gone.

"What are you all still doing here? Where's Kenzie?" Dean asked with a worried expression on his face.

"She went to the basement looking for you when you called." Sam explained.

"Wait, what? I never called." Dean said, as he become more worried.

"It was you, we all heard it." Kat said, as Gavin nodded his head in agreement.

"Even if I did call, why the hell would you let her go off alone Sam?" Dean angrily asked his brother.

"We figured it was best someone stayed here, so we 'rock paper scissors' for it and she lost." Sam explained.

"I don't care who lost, you shouldn't have let her go alone." Dean yelled, then added,"you said basement huh?"

"Yeah." Sam answered, then added,"look Dean, I know you're worried, but she can handle herself. She's a good hunter."

Dean didn't comment on his statement as he grabbed some extra weapons out of the bag then mumbled,"I'm going to go find her, stay here."

Before Sam could say anything, Dean ran back down the hallway in search of a basement, he just hoped he would find Mackenzie unharmed.

After finally finding the basement, Dean slowly walked around as he called out Mackenzie's name, the longer he didn't hear a reply , the more worried he became.

Dean glanced around in front of him then turned around, he gasp in surprise when Mackenzie was standing in front of him with a scratch on her.

"Damn it Kenzie, don't you know how to answer when someone calls you." Dean called out, then asked quietly,"are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mackenzie answered, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Dean looked at her and thought about reaching out to hold her, but decided not to push his luck, instead he said,"you know that wasn't me who called right?"

"Yeah I know that now, I think something was trying to lure one of us down here." Mackenzie answered.

"I think I know who, Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us." Dean said, then asked her,"you haven't seen him have you?"

"No. How do you know it was him?" Mackenzie asked.

"Cause I found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff." Dean explained.

"But it was the patients who rioted." Mackenzie pointed out confused.

"Yeah. They were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinking what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the 70s, making them so angry they become homicidal." Dean explained, then added,"Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch em."

"How? The police never found his body." Mackenzie said.

"The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients, so. If I was a patient I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on it myself." Dean said.

"That's crazy." Mackenzie said softly.

"I agree." Dean said, then added,"now come on, let's go find the hidden room. I'll text Sam and tell him where to meet us."

"Ok." Mackenzie said.

Dean turned around and walked over to another door, he opened it then looked back at Mackenzie and nodded his head toward the room, telling her to follow him.

As Dean sent Sam a quick text with their location, Mackenzie said,"I told you I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room."

"Well, that's why they call it hidden.." Dean begin to say until he heard a sound of wind, then he asked,"did you hear that?"

"What?" Mackenzie asked him.

Dean walked over to the side and kneeled down as he held his hand out toward the wall then said,"there's a door here."

"Dean." Mackenzie called out, as she pointed the shotgun at him then said,"step away from the door."

Dean stood up then turned around to face her, he glanced at the gun then looked at her and said,"Kenz, put down the gun."

"Is that order?" Mackenzie asked with a angry expression on her face.

"Nah it's more of a friendly request." Dean said with a small smile.

"I am so tired of orders and people telling me what to do." Mackenzie said angrily.

"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you." Dean said, as he looked at her sadly. He hated the thought she was possessed by a spirit, this was the exact kind of thing he never wanted to happen to her.

"Just shut up." Mackenzie yelled at him.

"What are you gonna do Kenz?" Dean asked, then added,"gun's filled with rock salt. It's not gonna kill me."

"No, but it'll hurt like hell." Mackenzie said, as she pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards through the hidden door before falling to the floor.

Mackenzie walked toward Dean, who was still laying on the floor, gasping for breath with a pained look on his face.

"We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal." Dean said through the pain.

"I am normal. I'm just telling you the truth. I mean, why are we even here? Cause you're following John's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?" Mackenzie yelled.

Mackenzie didn't wait for him to answer as she continued,"it's really pathetic Dean, I mean you're dad is a asshole. Who cares what he thinks about anything."

"You have a lot of room to talk, your dad is the king of assholes." Dean said angrily, as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah, you're right, he was but at least I knew that and got away. You're still doing whatever John says." Mackenzie said, then added quietly as she thought,"maybe that's why you didn't show up, John told you not to."

"Show up where?" Dean asked confused.

"Don't play dumb Dean, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Mackenzie yelled, as she pointed the shotgun at him again.

"So what are you gonna do, huh Kenzie? Are you gonna kill me?" Dean asked, then added,"after all we been through, after everything we shared, you're just going to kill me."

"That was in the past Dean, you had your chance but you ran." Mackenzie said.

Dean looked up at her with a confused expression on his face as he tried to figure out what she was talking about, but he couldn't think of anything. He never ran from her, she was the one who ran off with Michael.

"Well hey, if you really want to kill me, I'll make it easier for you." Dean said, as he held out a handgun toward her then added,"come on, take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt."

Mackenzie looked at the gun then looked at Dean's eyes as she hesitated, deep down she knew she never wanted to kill Dean, but she felt this need to do it and she couldn't understand why.

"Take it." Dean yelled, as she stood frozen in place.

Mackenzie grabbed the gun out of his hand and pointed it at him as she took a deep breath.

"You hate me that much. You think you could just forget our past and kill me? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it." Dean yelled at her.

Without thinking twice, Mackenzie pulled the trigger but was surprised when nothing happened, she continued to pull the trigger then realized the chamber was empty.

"What the hell?" Mackenzie mumbled.

"I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol." Dean called out, as he stood up from the floor.

Suddenly they heard Sam running toward them, calling out their names. When Mackenzie turned her head toward the sound, Dean quickly knocked the gun out of her hand then wrapped his arms around her from behind, pinning her arms down.

"In here Sammy, quick." Dean called out to his brother, as he struggled to hold Mackenzie.

"What happened?" Sam asked, as he ran into the room.

"I'll explain later, just find Dr. Ellicott and burn him." Dean called out.

Sam glanced around the room then walked over to a closed cupboard when he saw something sticking out of one of corners. He opened the door and gagged when Dr. Ellicott's mummified corpse fell out of the cupboard and onto the floor.

Sam quickly grabbed a salt container and a small tin of kerosene out of a bag and begin to soak the corpse with it before he leaned down to grab a lighter.

"Sam look out." Dean yelled, as a gurney flew across the room toward him.

Sam tried to move, but was to late as the gurney hit him and knocked him to the floor. Suddenly Dr. Ellicott, appeared in front of him and grabbed his face.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better." Dr. Ellicott said.

"Sam, Sam, grab the lighter. Quick." Dean yelled, as Mackenzie wiggled around trying to get out of his arms.

With Dr. Ellicott still holding his face, Sam stretched out his arm toward the bag, he breathed a sigh of relief when his hand closed over the lighter. He quickly lit it and tossed it toward the corpse.

Sam slid back across the floor away from Dr. Ellicott's ghost as he begin to burst into flames then crumbled to the floor. Once Dr. Ellicott was gone, Mackenzie went limp in Dean's arms.

Sam looked over at them then asked as he stood up and walked toward them,"are you two ok?"

"Yeah." Dean said, as he carefully let Mackenzie go.

Mackenzie took a few steps away from them then slowly raised her head to look at the two brothers, who were looking at her with concern looks on their faces.

"You're not going to try and kill me are you?" Dean asked her.

"No." Mackenzie said, as she shook her head.

Dean and Mackenzie stood in front of each other, just staring at each other as both were wondering if they should say something, but was to scared to do it.

Finally Sam cleared his throat then said,"we better get back to Gavin and Kat."

Mackenzie nodded her head in agreement then said,"besides I am so over this place."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After making their way back to Gavin and Kat. Sam, Dean and Mackenzie walked them outside and over to their car, after warning them never to go to a haunted asylum again, Gavin and Kat got in their car and drove away.

Once they were gone, Dean, Mackenzie and Sam got in their car and made their way back to the hotel. As the brothers went into their room, Mackenzie went into hers alone and took a quick shower.

After the shower, she pulled back the blanket on the bed and got ready to lay down. After all the excitement, she was beyond tired.

Before she could lay down, there was a light knock at her hotel door. She sighed as she walked across the floor and looked in the peephole.

She opened the door and looked at Dean, who was standing on the other side.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hey." Mackenzie said back.

"Can I come in?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Mackenzie said, as she stepped aside and opened the door wider for him to walk in.

"I thought maybe we should talk." Dean said, as he walked inside the room then turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry about everything I said Dean, I remember everything but it's like I couldn't control it and I didn't even mean any of it." Mackenzie explained.

"It's ok." Dean said.

"No, it's not. I said some pretty awful things and the worse of it all, I even tried to kill you." Mackenzie said, then added,"I mean after everything, no matter how pissed you made me, I never wanted to kill you."

Dean took a step toward her then asked honestly,"Kenz, why are you so pissed at me? I mean, I know why I'm pissed at you, but why are you pissed at me?"

Mackenzie sighed tiredly then said,"this is so not the time to get into that."

"No seriously, we need to talk about this." Dean said, then added,"back at the asylum you mentioned something about me not showing up and running away, what were you talking about?"

"Dean please, I am to tired and emotional to get into it all right now. So please, just back off." Mackenzie begged.

Dean looked over at her and as much as he wanted to push her for answers, he knew it was best to do like she said and back off. They were finally getting to a point where they could talk and not argue and he didn't want to mess that up.

"Ok, I'll drop it for now." Dean said, then added,"but one day, and one day soon, you will open up to me."

"I will, just not today." Mackenzie said, she knew it was probably best for them to get everything out in the open, but after everything that happened during the case she wasn't strong enough to talk to him. One more look or soft touch from him and she would crumble into his arms and forget everything, only she wasn't ready to forgive him, at least not yet.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Dean said, as he turned around and walked out the door.

Mackenzie stared at the door after it was closed and debated with herself about if she should go after him, for a split second she just wanted him to hold her like he use to and feel his warm body against hers.

Instead she walked back over to the bed, then stopped when there was another knock at the door. She knew it had to be Dean again and she had a feeling if he pushed her again, she wouldn't be about to shut him out.

She walked over to the door and swing it open as she said,"damn it Dean, I said not now."

Mackenzie lowered her eyebrows in confusion when she saw it wasn't Dean standing in front of her this time, instead it was a slim beautiful girl with long brown hair and even though Mackenzie didn't know who she was, she couldn't help but think the girl seemed familiar to her.

The girl looked at Mackenzie and smiled as she said,"hi sis."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- dun dun dun, Quinn is back lol. I hope you all enjoyed my take on one of the episodes, it was really fun and I might add another one to this story, but not sure yet as I'm sure with Quinn back there will be drama. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Winchestergirl5, adaddario, Maggie Valo, BlackBloodRose64, Anacampana and Sunnymuffins for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Q-Quinn? Wh-what? H-how?" Mackenzie stuttered, as she looked at the young girl, correction, make that woman, standing in front of her.

"I will tell you everything and more, but first I just-I just can't believe I finally found you." Quinn said with a smile, as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Mackenzie.

Mackenzie stood frozen for a moment, then closed her eyes and sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tight. She had been dreaming of this day for years, the day when she could finally hold her little sister. A part of her felt like this wasn't real, like it was all just a dream and she would wake up alone in her bed like all the other times when she dreamed of finally finding Quinn.

Mackenzie quickly opened her eyes and pushed Quinn back a little to look at her, then she chuckled and said,"I-I can't believe this, I can't believe you're actually here. Is this really real?"

"It's real. See." Quinn said, as she lightly pinch's Mackenzie's arm to prove that the moment was real.

"Ouch." Mackenzie called out, as she laid her hand on her arm then begin to laugh as she said,"ok point taken."

"Oh, it is so good to see you." Quinn said, as she hugged Mackenzie again then walked past her to go inside the hotel room and tossed her big black purse onto a chair.

"It's good to see you too." Mackenzie said, as she shut the door then turned around to face her sister then said,"you have no idea how long me and Dad have been looking for you."

"I know." Quinn said sadly, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You know? How?" Mackenzie asked confused, then added,"and how did you get away? How did you find me?"

"Ok one question at a time." Quinn said with a laugh, as she held up her hand to stop Mackenzie from talking.

"Sorry. I'm just confused." Mackenzie said, as she sat down beside Quinn on the bed.

"I know you are and I'll answer any questions you have, but right now, I'm just really really tired." Quinn said with a yawn.

"Right of course." Mackenzie said, as much as she wanted answer, she could tell that Quinn had been through a lot and needed rest.

"We'll talk in the morning?" Quinn asked.

"Sure." Mackenzie said with a smile.

Mackenzie stood up from the bed as Quinn scooted back to the head of the bed, she pulled the covers back from under her and laid down as Mackenzie turned off the light and laid down beside her. The two sisters laid in silence on their backs, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, until Quinn spoke up.

"I know I said we'll talk in the morning, but I do have a question for you." Quinn said, as she turned her head to look at Mackenzie.

"What?" Mackenzie asked, as she too turned her head to look at Quinn.

"Who's Dean?" Quinn asked.

"What?" Mackenzie asked again, confused.

"When you opened the door, you said 'damn it Dean, I said not now', so who's Dean?" Quinn asked again.

"Oh, he's just,um... this guy that I've been hunting with." Mackenzie answered.

"You sure? Cause it sounds like more than that." Quinn asked, as she rolled on her side to face Mackenzie. She raised her head and placed her elbow on the bed with her hand holding her head up as she looked down at her sister.

"Ok so there might be more to that story, a lot more." Mackenzie admitted.

"Tell me, I love a good story." Quinn said smiling.

"Ugh, I don't even know where to begin." Mackenzie groaned.

"Just start from the beginning." Quinn suggested.

Mackenzie nodded her head then opened her mouth to spill everything to her sister. Everything from meeting Dean for the first time when she was twelve, to seeing him again ten years later, their little fling, their plan to run away together, to her fight with Michael, to finding Michael bleeding on the floor and then dying in her arms, to showing up to meet Dean but him never showing, to finding out she was alive and all the years and things she did trying to look for her and lastly from running into Dean again and hunting with him and Sam. She also told Quinn about her confusing feelings, that even though she was pissed that Dean never showed, she was finding it harder and harder to stay mad at him the longer she was around him. She honestly miss Dean and everything they had in the past.

Once she was done, Mackenzie took a deep breath. She wasn't the type to just spill her thoughts and feelings to anyone, but it was just something about having Quinn with her, having her last family member, laying beside her, that made her want to spill everything. She was honestly tired of being alone and having the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had so much going on in her mind, that she honestly couldn't handle it all on her own anymore.

"Wow, that is a lot. I can't believe you had to deal with some much on your own. I'm sorry." Quinn said sincerely.

"It's ok." Mackenzie mumbled, as she closed her eyes and could feel herself begin to fall asleep.

"Don't worry sis, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Quinn said, as she pushed a lock of Mackenzie's hair behind her ear and with a unreadable expression on her face.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Early the next morning, after checking out of their hotel room, Dean and Sam walked over to Mackenzie's room. As much as Dean hated to wake her up, he knew they had to since John sent them more coordinates for a new case. Sam was annoyed that their dad was sending them on another case and Dean was jumping at the chance to do it, when they should be looking for John and Quinn, but Sam was to tired to get into with him this morning. Instead he walked slowly behind Dean until they reached the hotel room they were looking for.

Sam raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door, after not getting a answer, he raised his fist and knocked again, louder this time. A few seconds later, the door opened and Quinn stood on the other side looking annoyed.

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked the brothers, as she pushed her brown hair out of her face.

"Sorry, we-we must have the wrong room." Sam stuttered.

"Or maybe you have the right room. Who are you looking for?" Quinn asked with a flirty tone, as she folded her arms across her chest and checked out the two brothers.

"We're looking for Kenzie Cole." Dean answered, as he lower his eyebrows and angrily looked at Quinn. He didn't know who this girl was and he wasn't in the mood for her games.

"Well you are in the right place then. I'm Quinn, her sister." Quinn said, as she unfolded her arms and held a hand out to the brothers to shake.

"You-You're Quinn?" Sam asked with a shock expression on his face, as he shook her hand.

"In the flesh." Quinn said, as she rested her hands on her hips then said,"and you two must be Sam and Dean Winchester. I know all about you two."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Mackenzie walked out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body and another towel in her hand, drying her hair as she looked down at the floor. Sam turned his head in respect for her, but Dean couldn't tear his eyes away. He had almost forgot how beautiful she look right after a shower with beads of water dripping down her body. Sam cleared his throat and punched Dean in the stomach, when he noticed him staring at her.

"Ok Quinn, shower is all yours." Mackenzie said. She dropped the towel that was in her hand then looked up, she gasped in surprise when she saw Dean and Sam standing at the door.

"You might want to get dressed sis, we have company." Quinn said with a laugh, as she turned her head to look at Mackenzie.

"A little warning would have been nice." Mackenzie said angrily, as she grabbed some clean clothes then walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Sorry." Quinn called out laughing. She turned back to look at the brothers and said,"come on in."

As Sam and Dean walked into the hotel room, Mackenzie walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

"So what are you two doing here so early?" Mackenzie asked Sam and Dean.

"We got a new case." Sam answered.

"But the more important question is, what the hell is going on here?" Dean asked Mackenzie, as he glanced over at Quinn then looked back at Mackenzie.

"Right, she just showed up last night." Mackenzie answered, as she looked at her sister with a smile.

"How?" Sam asked the question that everyone was wondering.

"I was just about to explain all of that." Quinn said.

"Well what are you waiting for then, explain away." Dean said, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe this should just be a conversation between you and me." Mackenzie said to Quinn.

"No it's ok. The Winchesters are on Azazel's most wanted list, they deserve to hear this." Quinn explained.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked her, confused.

"Azazel knew all of you were looking for him and he wasn't happy about it." Quinn answered.

"And how did you get away?" Sam asked her.

"It wasn't easy, trust me." Quinn answered, then added,"he had me locked up for years, trying to break me, get me to join his side. Until I finally I told him ok, I told him I would work for him, not against him. So he trust me with things."

"Like what?" Mackenzie asked.

Quinn walked across the floor and grabbed her purse out of the chair. Mackenzie and the brothers watched her in confusion as she dug around in the purse.

"This." Quinn said, as she pulled out a handgun then added,"he trusted me with this."

"Is that..." Dean begin to ask.

"The Colt." Quinn finished for him, then said,"yes it is."

"Oh my God, so we finally have the weapon back, the only thing that will kill him." Mackenzie said.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about killing him anymore." Quinn said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Cause I killed him." Quinn said still smiling, as she held up the gun proudly.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hello everyone, so sorry I haven't update this story in awhile, but I do hope you enjoyed it. What do you think of Quinn so far? Do you think she is telling the truth about killing Azazel? Big thanks to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Winchestergirl5, Maggie Valo, BlackBloodRose64, adaddario, deanstheman, Demon2Angel, Deangirl93, nickiR0x, Sunnymuffins, Bayoumom, Sage Londyn, Coffee to go, klandgraf2007, gaarsaku4ever and ImagineBetter3 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope this chapter was not a disappointment, there will be more Quinn and drama coming up. Happy reading :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"What do you mean you killed him?" Dean asked Quinn, as he narrowed his eyes at her. He wasn't sure if he believed a word that came out of her mouth. To him it was all a little to easy that she just happened to get the Colt, kill Azazel and then track them down.

"I mean, I snuck into his room while he was sleeping and shot him." Quinn explained with a proud smile on her face.

"Right." Dean said sarcastically, still not sure if he bought her story or not.

"Wow, so it-it's over. He's really dead." Mackenzie said with a small smile on her face. She couldn't believe that the demon her family had been after all her life was finally gone. She slowly sat down on the bed as many thoughts went through her head, but the main one was, 'what do I do now?'

"Well, it's not really over." Quinn said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Killing Azazel pissed off a lot of demons, who are now after me." Quinn explained.

"So you brought them all here after us? Really nice." Dean said sarcastically.

"What else was I suppose to do?" Quinn asked.

"Not lead tons of pissed off demons to us." Dean answered angrily.

"No, it's ok Quinny. We'll help you." Mackenzie said, as she stood up from the bed, then she looked at the brothers and asked,"right guys?"

Dean ignored her question as he looked at Quinn and asked,"so how did you find us exactly?"

"After living with demons all my life, I learned how to track people." Quinn answered simply.

Dean, not liking her answer, opened his mouth to ask another one, but before he could, Mackenzie asked,"so you two said you had a new case?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam answered, when he noticed Dean wasn't, then he added,"Dad sent us more coordinates."

"Your Dad? As in 'The John Winchester'?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked.

"Just wondering." Quinn answered with a shrug, then added with a smile,"I heard a lot about him from different demons. He sounds like a real bad ass."

"So what's the case?" Mackenzie asked, when she noticed Dean wanted to say something smart about Quinn's comment.

"Don't know yet." Sam answered with a annoyed sigh, then added,"we'll find out more when we get there."

"Well I guess we better hit the road then." Mackenzie suggested, then she looked at her sister and said,"you can ride with me."

"Whoa, wait a minute, who says she's going with us?" Dean asked, as he pointed to Quinn.

"I did." Mackenzie answered.

"We don't even know her." Dean spat out.

"I do, she's my sister." Mackenzie said, then asked,"how would you feel if I asked you to leave Sam behind?"

"That's different and you know it." Dean yelled, then added,"Sam hasn't been living with demons all his life. How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"A trap for what?" Mackenzie asked.

"A trap to kill us." Dean answered.

"If she wanted to kill me, she could have done it last night." Mackenzie pointed out.

"Not if she's trying to gain your trust first." Dean argued.

As Dean and Mackenzie continued to argue, Quinn walked over to Sam and asked quietly,"are they always like this?"

"Pretty much." Sam answered, as he watched them continue to yell at each other.

"Don't make me go grab some ice Dean." Mackenzie yelled, as she took a step toward him.

Dean flinched at her words but tried to appear brave as he said,"I'm not scared of you or your ice."

"Ok guys that's enough." Sam yelled, as he stepped in between them.

"Yeah, just stop fighting." Quinn added, then said,"if it's that big of a deal, I'll just stay here."

"No, you're not staying here when demons are after you." Mackenzie said to her.

"If she wants to stay, let her stay." Dean said to Mackenzie.

"Fine, if you're staying then I'm staying." Mackenzie said to her sister.

"You are not staying." Dean said angrily to Mackenzie.

"You can't tell me what to do Dean." Mackenzie yelled.

"Yes I can." Dean argued.

"No you can't." Mackenzie argued back.

"Damn it Kenzie, I'm not losing you again." Dean yelled out, causing Mackenzie's eyes to widen. She couldn't believe he would say something like that and from the looks on Sam and Quinn's face, they couldn't believe it either.

Dean cleared his throat as he looked at the three shocked faces that were looking at him, he never meant to blurt that out, but the thought of leaving without Mackenzie again made his heart ache. He never wanted to lose her from his life again.

"I-I'll be in the car, just do whatever you want." Dean mumbled, as he turned around and left the hotel room before anyone could say anything.

"Well, I'm going to go so you two can finish getting ready." Sam said, as he left the room to go check on his brother.

Once the sisters were alone in the hotel room, Quinn took a deep breath then slowly released it as she said,"well it's official."

"What is?" Mackenzie asked with a confused expression on her face.

"He loves you." Quinn answered with a smile.

Mackenzie scoffed as she turned her back to begin to pack, then said,"you don't know that."

"Am I the only one who saw how angry he looked at the thought of you staying behind?" Quinn asked, then didn't wait for a answer as she said,"he was pissed at the thought of losing you, that means he loves you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Mackenzie said, as she zipped up her bag, then said,"you should go get ready, we need to hit the road."

Quinn ignored her comment as she asked,"and you love him too right?"

"I'll meet you outside." Mackenzie said, ignoring her question as she picked up her bag and walked out of the room, leaving Quinn standing in the middle of the room with a knowing smile on her face.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A couple of hours later, Dean was driving down the road and trying hard not to feel annoyed as Sam continued to stare at him. Sam had been staring at him since he walked outside the hotel room after he had stupidly blurted out to Mackenzie that he didn't want to lose her. Since leaving the hotel, Dean had did everything he could to ignore Sam, he listened to all his favorite songs as loud as he could, but no matter what he played, Sam continued to stare at him.

Finally Dean sighed and turned the radio off as he said,"ok spill it, I know you want to say something."

"What makes you think I have something to say?" Sam asked innocently.

"It might have to do with the fact that you won't stop staring at me." Dean snapped, as he shot Sam a dirty look.

"What was that about back there? When you told Kenzie you didn't want to lose her again?" Sam asked.

"And here we go." Dean said with a sigh.

"No, I'm serious. I know something had to have happened between you two, something more then just us going out for pizza years ago, so tell me." Sam said, as he turned to look at his brother.

Dean sighed again then said,"alright, something did happen. I ran into her two years ago and we really hit if off, so I asked her to join me on the road, but instead she left with her Dad. That's it."

"If she left instead of leaving with you, then why is she so mad at you?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

"You'll have to ask her that yourself, cause I have no idea." Dean answered honestly.

"You love her don't you?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

"Ok, share time is over." Dean said, as he turned the radio back on.

As he stared straight ahead at the road, he thought to himself about Sam's question. A few months ago if someone had asked him if he loved Mackenzie, he would flat out say 'no', he was to pissed at her to love her, but after being around her, he was finding it harder and harder to stay mad at her. Also, like Sam, he was curious about why she was so pissed at him. He wasn't the one who left, she was, she was the one who chose her father over him. Besides he was still confused about what she said back at the asylum, when she told him that he was the one who didn't show and ran away. He had told her he would make her talk to him about it one day and he had a feeling 'one day' was coming up really soon.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, also sorry this chapter is kinda short and sucky lol It's a filler chapter, but the next chapter I will be using a case from season 1 which should be drama filled lol At least that is the way I see it in my head. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway and I'll update again as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to gaarsaku4ever, Deangirl93, Demon2Angel, adaddario, Winchestergirl5, Maggie Valo, deanloverforever, Sage Londyn, deanstheman, Anacampana and Coffee to go for reviewing the last chapter. I really hope you all are still enjoying this story and not getting bored with it yet lol. Thank you again and happy reading :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer- I used the case and some lines from episode 1-18 Something Wicked. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 21 **

Hours later, Dean pulled his car into a diner parking lot and exited the car with Sam as Mackenzie pulled her Jeep beside the Impala. She pulled her long hair into a messy bun then exited the car with Quinn and walked over to the brothers.

"So, do we know why we were sent here for yet?" Mackenzie asked the brothers.

"I was just talking to Dean about that, I've looked at newspapers, police reports and everything, but can't find anything strange going on in this town." Sam answered.

"Maybe the coordinates are wrong?" Quinn suggested.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes as he said,"I know how to read a set of coordinates."

"I was just asking." Quinn said, as she held up her hands in surrender.

Mackenzie shot Dean a dirty look then asked,"so if there is nothing going on here, what should we do?"

"There is something here, if Dad sent us here, something is going on. We just have to find it." Dean said.

"Maybe it wasn't really from your Dad, maybe it's a trick or something." Mackenzie argued.

"Look it was from Dad and we're staying." Dean said angrily.

"But there is nothing here Dean." Sam pointed out.

"Well maybe he's going to meet here or something. I don't know." Dean yelled, getting annoyed.

"Yeah. Cause he's been so easy to find up to this point." Sam said sarcastically.

"You're a real smart ass you know that?" Dean said to his brother, then said to everyone,"don't worry, I'm sure there's something worth killing here."

"Ok Mr. Know-it-all, what should we do then?" Mackenzie asked Dean.

"Fan out, ask around, research. The usual." Dean answered.

Mackenzie sighed then said,"ok, I guess Quinn and I will start at the library."

"I'll ask around at some of the stores." Sam added.

"Good." Dean said, then added as he pointed to the diner behind him,"but first I'll run inside the diner here and grab us all some coffee. I have a feeling we'll need a lot of it."

Dean took a few steps away from them then stopped when Quinn called out for him, he turned around to ask her what she wanted. She took a few steps toward him then said,"is it ok if I come with you? I need to use the restroom."

Dean shrugged then said,"yeah whatever, come on."

After Dean and Quinn walked toward the diner, Mackenzie leaned against the Impala and stared straight ahead at the small playground across the road.

Sam leaned against the car beside her. He glanced over at her then cleared his throat as he asked,"so how are you doing Kenzie?"

Mackenzie looked over at him then said,"I'm ok Sam, how are you?"

"Good." Sam said, then added,"the reason I asked is cause I um, I know."

"You know what?" Mackenzie asked him confused.

"About you and Dean, about your past I mean." Sam answered.

"Oh, he finally told you huh?" Mackenzie said, as she avoided looking at him.

"Yeah." Sam said, then added,"I just can't figure out one thing though, why are you so mad at him?"

"If he told you what happened, then you should know Sam." Mackenzie snapped. She didn't mean to take it out on him, she just wasn't in the mood to bring up the past.

"Well I know his side of the story. But what's your side of it?" Sam asked.

Mackenzie sighed as she looked back over at the playground, she lowered her eyebrows in confusion when she only saw one little kid running around and playing.

"Hey Sam, what time is it?" Mackenzie asked him.

Sam wasn't surprised at all about her sudden change of subject, but instead of pushing her any more, he glanced at his watch then said,"ten after four. Why?"

"Notice anything strange." Mackenzie said, as she nodded her head toward the playground.

Sam looked over at the playground, he like Mackenzie, only saw one child playing. "School's out isn't it?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah. So where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now." Mackenzie pointed out.

"Come on." Sam said, as he lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the playground. They walked over to a woman who was sitting on a bench as she watched her little girl play and read a magazine.

"Hey, cute kid." Mackenzie said to the woman with a friendly smile, as she sat down beside her.

"Thanks." The woman said smiling, then asked,"do you two have any kids."

"Uh, no. No kids." Sam said with a small chuckle.

"Did you two just move here?" The woman asked.

"We're thinking about moving here. At the moment we're just exploring." Mackenzie said, then she looked up at Sam with a grin and said,"right honey?"

Sam chuckled again then said, as he played the part,"right sweetie."

"It's kind of quiet out here." Mackenzie said, as she glanced around the playground.

"Yeah, it's a shame." The woman said sadly.

"Why's that?" Sam asked her.

"You know, kids getting sick, it's a terrible thing." She answered.

"How many?" Sam asked her.

"Just five or six but serious, hospital serious. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching." She answered.

"That's terrible." Mackenzie said, as she glanced over at Sam to see if he was thinking what she was thinking.

"Yes, it really is." She said.

"Well thanks for the chat, but me and my, uh, new husband should get going." Mackenzie lied, as she stood up, then she added,"we wanted to look around some more before it got to late."

"I hope you two love the place, despite what's going on right now, this is a nice town." The woman said to them.

"Thanks." Sam said, as he grabbed Mackenzie's arm again and pulled her back toward the car. Once they were back at the car alone, Sam looked at her and said,"well I guess we found something strange."

"Yeah, but the question is what? What is going on in this town?" Mackenzie asked.

"I don't know, but I say we go grab Dean and Quinn then start researching what could be making these kids sick." Sam said.

"Sounds like a plan." Mackenzie said, as she begin to walk toward the diner with Sam following along behind her.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

As soon as Dean and Quinn walked inside the diner, Dean walked up to the counter to order four coffees, while Quinn walked toward the back of the building to visit the girl's restrooms. After using the bathroom, she walked over to the small sink to wash her hands. She kept her head down as she lathered up her hands with soap then rinsed the soap from her hands with warm water. Once she was done, she shut off the water and looked up in the mirror. She gasped in surprise and quickly turned around when she saw a familiar man standing behind her.

"Raymond, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked him in confusion, as she glanced around the empty restroom.

"It's good to see you again Quinn." Raymond said with a smirk, as he walked toward her causing her to take a few steps back until her back hit the sink. She quickly glanced around the empty room again, unsure about what she should do or say as he wrapped a arm around her waist and brought her body close to his.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I have been in a vampire diaries mode lately lol So I've been working on those stories. But I wanted to get a little something posted on this story. I know it's short but better than nothing right lol. Anyway hope you all like it. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Winchestergirl5, Demon2Angel, Deangirl93, adaddario, BlackBloodRose64, Coffee to go, Sage Londyn, gaarsaku4ever and deanstheman for reviewing. Happy reading :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer- I used the case and some lines from episode 1-18 Something Wicked. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 22**

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked Raymond again, as she placed her hands on his chest and angrily pushed him away from her.

"I missed you Quinny." Raymond said, as he walked back toward her and reached out for her again.

Quinn sighed in frustration as he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved his face closer to hers. He sniffed her hair and groaned as he got a whiff of her sweet smell.

"This isn't the plan Raymond." Quinn said, feeling her anger melt away when he begin to nibble on her ear.

"I know, but I miss your touch, I miss your kisses, it's hell being away from you baby." Raymond whispered in her ear.

Quinn closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his hot breath against her skin, she knew how he felt, she hated being away from him too, but they had a plan and once that plan was done they could be together, without having to worry about her sister or the Winchesters coming after them. But she was finding it hard to stick to the plan with him right in front of her.

"Ah, screw it." Quinn mumbled, as she roughly grabbed his chin and turned his face toward her before capturing his lips.

Raymond smiled, he knew he could break her down. He moved them backwards until her back slammed against the wall, causing her to cry out in pleasure as he rubbed his body against hers.

"Wait, wait, we need to stop." Quinn said with a groan, as she pushed him away before she forgot about everything and did him right here on the bathroom floor.

"Why? We were just getting to the good part." Raymond said grinning.

"I know, but sister dearest and the troublemakers are right outside. The last thing I need is to get caught with a demon." Quinn explained.

"So when do we all get together and attack them?" Raymond asked.

"I told you, as soon as we meet up with John, that way we can take them all out at once." Quinn said with a evil smile, telling him the plan again.

"Then we can be together?" Raymond asked.

"Then we can be together forever." Quinn added.

"Just promise me I can take care of that bitch you call a sister, after what she did to me, I can't wait to cut her open and play with her insides." Raymond said, as he grinned at the thought of torturing Mackenzie the way she tortured him.

"Trust me, she is all yours, but only after I get a few licks in." Quinn promised.

Raymond opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, they heard a light knock on the bathroom door, followed by Mackenzie asking if Quinn was ok.

"You got to go, I'll contact you when it's time." Quinn whispered to Raymond. He nodded his head then disappeared before her eyes. She walked toward the bathroom door, then looked behind her to make sure he was really gone. Once she saw she was indeed alone, she smooth down her hair then opened the door.

"Hey, you ok?" Mackenzie asked her sister with a concern expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn said, as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You sure? Dean said you've been in here for awhile." Mackenzie asked.

"I'm sure, I told you, I had to use the bathroom." Quinn said smiling.

"Ok, well I just wanted to tell you, it seems like we do have a case here." Mackenzie told her.

"How do you know? Did they hear from John again?" Quinn asked.

"No, no word from John, but Sam and I talked to someone in town and found out kids have been getting very sick, like in the hospital sick. We still don't know what it could be, but we're going to go grab a room while the boys go to the hospital to ask around." Mackenzie explained.

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's go." Quinn said, as she link her arm with her sister before walking toward Sam and Dean. She was ready to get this case going. The sooner they got started, the sooner they could finish and begin to look for John again, then once they found John, she could begin her plan.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After leaving the diner, Dean and Sam went to the hospital while Mackenzie and Quinn went to the closest hotel. The two girls walked inside the office building. Mackenzie rang the small bell on the counter, then the two girls smiled as a young boy walked toward them, leaving his younger brother behind to watch tv.

"Hi." The boy said, as he stared at the two girls with a grin on his face. He had never seen girls that hot in person before, and he couldn't help but check them out.

"Hi, we need two rooms." Mackenzie said to him.

"We have one room with two queens and one with one king, is that ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Quinn said to the young boy, then she looked at Mackenzie and said,"the boys can have the queen room and we'll share the king."

"Sounds good. We'll take them." Mackenzie said.

"Need help with your luggage?" The boy asked them, hoping to spend some more time with them.

"No, we'll be ok." Mackenzie said to him.

"You sure? I'm pretty strong." He pointed out.

"I'm sure you are." Mackenzie said laughing.

"Aw, you are such a cutie." Quinn said to him, as she ruffled his hair.

"Thanks." He said, as he smiled at the two girls.

"Hi!" A woman suddenly called out, as she walked into the office. She walked behind the counter and placed a hand on her son's shoulder then said,"do me favor, go get your brother some dinner."

"But I'm helping them." The boy said pouting, as he pointed at Mackenzie and Quinn.

She gave him a look, begging him to go without causing a scene, he finally sighed then walked back into the room he was in earlier as he begin to fix his brother something to eat.

"Cute kid." Quinn said to the woman.

"Thank you." The woman said smiling, then asked,"will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash." Mackenzie said, as she handed the woman the money. She hated paying with cards, it was a trick she learned from Michael a long time ago. Paying in cash keeps people from tracking you down.

As Mackenzie waited for the woman to ring her up and hand them the keys, she glanced over at the two boys in the back room and smiled as she watched the older boy pour his brother a glass of milk. She couldn't help but feel sad at the thought that she never got to take care of her sister, she would have loved to had done something as simple as pouring Quinn a glass of milk, but she never got that chance.

_'But at least I got my sister back now.' _Mackenzie thought to herself, as she turned her head to look at Quinn, who threw a arm around her waist and hugged her, as if she knew what Mackenzie was thinking.

"Here you go." The woman said, as she handed Mackenzie the keys, then she added,"I hope it's ok, but the rooms are not beside each other."

"That is definitely ok with me." Mackenzie said smiling, the further away she was from Dean, the better.

"Ok, well enjoy your stay." The woman said smiling back.

Mackenzie and Quinn called out a 'thanks' as they exited the office and made their way toward the hotel room. After bringing their bags inside, Quinn flopped down onto the bed on her stomach and begin to flip through the tv.

Close to a hour later, Quinn sighed then turned the tv off as she said,"I'm bored, when are the guys getting back?"

Mackenzie opened her mouth to answer but before she could, she heard her cell phone beep, letting her know she had a text message. She pulled the phone out of her pants pocket then quickly read the text from Sam.

"Who's that?" Quinn asked, as she stood up from the bed.

"It's Sam. They found out a few things from the hospital and they want me to go check out a house." Mackenzie answered, then asked,"you want to come with me?"

"Sure, anything is better than sitting here and watching tv." Quinn said, as she headed toward the door.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Many minutes later, the two sisters were walking inside the house of the latest victims. Mackenzie wasn't sure what they were looking for, but she was hoping to find something that would explain why the kids in this house suddenly got sick. After searching downstairs, they made their way upstairs and into the bedroom of one of the kids. Mackenzie walked around with a emf detector, she wasn't sure if it would pick up anything, but figured it wouldn't hurt to check.

"You got anything over there?" Quinn asked.

"Nope. Do you see anything?" Mackenzie asked back.

"No, I don't see anything that could explain why those poor little kids are getting sick." Quinn answered sadly, as she continued to walk around the room. She walked over toward the window, she lowered her eyebrows in confusion when she saw a hand print on the windowsill.

"Hey Kenzie?" Quinn called out, getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Mackenzie asked, as she walked over to the window. She looked at the hand print and like Quinn, was confused on what it could be or what it could mean.

"It's rotted." Quinn said, as she lightly touched the hand print, then asked,"what the hell leaves a hand print like that?"

"I don't know." Mackenzie answered. She took a picture of it with her cellphone then said,"hopefully Sam or Dean will know what it means."

"So what should we do now?" Quinn asked.

"Go back to the hotel and wait for them, then maybe we can find out what's going on around here." Mackenzie said, as she turned around and begin to walk out of the bedroom.

"Can we go grab something to eat? I'm getting pretty hungry." Quinn asked, as she walked behind her.

"Yeah sure, we can do that. Where do you want to go?" Mackenzie asked.

"Let's go to a bar, I could also use a drink." Quinn answered.

"I don't know Quinn, we're in the middle of a case, we have a lot of work to do." Mackenzie pointed out, as she walked outside and toward her Jeep.

"Oh come on Kenzie, one little drink won't hurt." Quinn begged, as she got in the passenger seat.

"Alright fine, we'll grab some food and one drink. Then it's back to the hotel." Mackenzie said, as she sat down behind the wheel and drove off toward the nearest bar.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but hopefully you all still enjoyed it. I got something good planned for the next chapter lol Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Maggie Valo, Winchestergirl5, Demon2Angel, adaddario, Sage Londyn, BlackBloodRose64, gaarsaku4ever, Deangirl93, Sunnymuffins, Coffee to go and deanstheman for reviewing. Happy reading and please let me know what you think! _


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer- I used the case and some lines from episode 1-18 Something Wicked. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 23**

A few hours and many drinks later, Mackenzie and Quinn were sitting at a table, laughing and having a good time. Mackenzie filled her in on some of her best cases and close calls. Quinn filled her in on some of her life in hell and living among demons, of course she left out all the bad things she did, she wanted her sister to believe she was innocent. As Mackenzie told her what all she did to try to find her, including torture Raymond one time, Quinn wrapped her hand around her beer bottle and tried to keep her cool. She hated hearing about her boyfriend being torture. Luckily before she snapped and said something, she saw Dean and Sam walk inside the bar.

"Hey, we have company." Quinn said to her sister, as she nodded her head toward the door.

Mackenzie turned her head and groaned when she saw the brothers heading toward them. She wasn't sober enough to deal with Dean right now.

"Hey, there you two are." Sam said smiling, as he walked over to the table and sat down with Dean following along behind him.

"What are you two doing here?" Mackenzie asked them.

"Well you weren't at the hotel but Quinn told me you two were here." Sam answered.

"You called them?" Mackenzie asked, as she looked at Quinn.

"Sam called while you were in the bathroom and I told them we were here." Quinn explained with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked, as he looked at Mackenzie.

"Just a little." Mackenzie answered with a laugh, as she held up two fingers inches apart.

"Make sure you keep her away from the bar then, next thing you know she'll be dancing on it." Dean mumbled, as he grabbed the shot glass she had been drinking and drank her shot of liquor.

"Hey! That was mine." Mackenzie called out, as she grabbed the empty shot glass from his hand.

"So when you get drunk, you dance on a bar?" Quinn asked her sister, then added with a laugh,"that sounds like a good story."

"It really wasn't a good story." Mackenzie answered, as she tried to flag down someone to order another shot.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Dean asked her, he knew he shouldn't care, but he did. He knew what kind of trouble she could get into when she drank to much and all he wanted to do was protect her.

"Stay out of my business Dean." Mackenzie snapped at him.

"Oh yeah that's right, you don't like being told what to do, unless it's Daddy telling you. Then you do whatever he says." Dean snapped back.

"Screw you Dean." Mackenzie said angrily, as she stood up from the table. She had to quickly grab on to the table to keep from falling.

"No the screwing comes after you've been dancing on the bar or have you forgotten." Dean said with a smug smile.

"Ok what are you two talking about?" Sam asked, as he looked at his brother and Mackenzie.

"Oh you don't know the story? You mean big brother never bragged about it to you?" Mackenzie asked Sam.

"I know the story." Quinn said smiling, as she sat back in her chair and watched them. She couldn't help but feel a little satisfied at watching them fight. Maybe if she could cause problems between them, then it would be easier to destroy them when the time came.

"I know that you two ran into each other a couple of years ago, but that's about it." Sam answered. He also knew they hooked up, but figured Mackenzie wouldn't want to hear that.

Mackenzie gasp in fake surprise then looked at Dean as she said sarcastically,"you mean to tell me you didn't tell little Sammy everything? You didn't tell him how you saved me from a bar then got another notch on your belt?"

"It wasn't like that and you know it Kenzie." Dean said angrily, as he shot her a look.

Mackenzie ignored his comment then looked at Sam as she said,"I'll tell you a little story Sam, two years ago, I ran into your brother. We made plans to hang out, he found me drunk in a bar and we went back to his place. I'm sure you can guess what happened next, then he asked me to run away with him but of course he never showed. I guess that's just what he tells girls to get them into bed."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Dean called out, as he stood up from the table.

"What? Did I tell the story wrong?" Mackenzie asked innocently.

"You're damn right you told it wrong. I'm not the one who chickened out on running away cause I was to scared to leave my Daddy." Dean pointed out.

"I wasn't scared to leave Dean, I did leave him and I came running to you but you were in a bar, picking up chicks." Mackenzie said back.

"Wait. what are you talking about?" Dean asked confused, then said,"Dad told me you came by the hotel to say 'bye' cause you and Michael were leaving town."

"Well hate to burst your bubble but John lied to you." Mackenzie said to him.

"You're calling my Dad a liar?" Dean asked, getting angry. He knew his Dad had done some bad things in his life, but he couldn't believe that he would actually lie to him.

"Of course he did Dean, did you forget that your Dad hates me and my family. Why wouldn't he lie?" Mackenzie pointed out.

"My Dad might be a lot of things, but he's not a liar." Dean said back.

"So I guess you're calling me a liar then right?" Mackenzie asked. When Dean didn't answer her, she scoffed and rolled her eyes then said,"you know what? I'm not going to stand here and be called a liar. I'm out of here."

"You finally had enough huh? Guess it's time to run back to Daddy. I'm not surprised, I just figured you would have done it before now." Dean called out after her.

Mackenzie turned around to look at him then spat out,"how can I run to him when he's dead."

Dean and Sam looked at her with a shocked expression, neither one knew what to say as she turned around and exited the building. Dean finally snapped to first and ran outside after her. He experience a weird sense of deja vu, when he saw her stumbling across the parking lot. He couldn't help but remember the last time he saw her drunk and stumbling from a bar. He shook the thoughts from his head and ran after her, lightly grabbed her arm to stop her from walking any further.

"Leave me alone Dean." Mackenzie called out, as she tried to pull her arm away from him.

"No." Dean yelled out, as he held on tight to her. "We are going to talk about this once and for all. Why didn't you tell me about your Dad?"

"Why do you care?" Mackenzie asked angrily.

"Damn it Kenzie I care." Dean yelled out, then said softly,"tell me."

"I found him dead in our hotel room." Mackenzie said quietly.

"When?" Dean asked.

"Two years ago, the day you dropped me off at the hotel." Mackenzie answered.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Mackenzie sniffed and wiped away the few tears that appeared in her eyes then said,"I finally stood up to him. After you dropped me off, he was waiting for me and he wasn't happy that I was with you."

"What happened next?" Dean asked, as he cautiously laid a hand on her lower back. He knew she would probably just pull away from him, but he needed to touch her.

Surprisingly she didn't pull away, instead she leaned against him as she continued,"he wanted me to stay away from you but I argued with him, then we begin to yell at each other, he slapped me and I left."

"Wait, he slapped you?" Dean asked, feeling himself getting angry.

"It wasn't no big deal, don't worry about it." Mackenzie said, hoping to calm him down which didn't work, even though Dean knew there was nothing he could do about it now.

"So you left and then?" Dean asked, getting back to the story.

"I came to your hotel room and talked to John. He told me you were at a bar, picking up chicks." Mackenzie answered.

Dean shook his head and sighed, he couldn't believe his own father lied to him. He looked at her then said,"I was at the bar to get away from Dad. When I got back, he was there and we argued about you. Like your Dad, he wanted me to stay away from you."

"I told him that he should let you make your own choices. I told him to tell you I would be waiting for you and if I was the one you wanted, all you had to do was show up, but if I wasn't what you wanted and you didn't show up. I would leave you alone." Mackenzie explained.

Dean felt anger over take him at her words, but the anger wasn't toward her, it was toward his Dad. John never told him any of this, cause if he would have, he would have went to her in a heartbeat. She was all he wanted, she was still all he wanted.

He took a few steps away from her, then turned around to face her as he said,"I never knew any of this. I didn't know you were waiting for me Kenzie."

Mackenzie looked down at the ground and shrugged her shoulders as she said quietly,"it's ok."

Dean walked toward her and lifted her face to look at him then said,"it's not ok, if I would have known. I would have been there, I promise you, I never would have left you behind."

"Yeah, well, it's to late now." Mackenzie mumbled.

"Is it? Is it to late for us Kenz?" Dean asked softly, as he rested a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"I-I don't know." Mackenzie answered honestly, as she stared at him. A part of her wanted to lean forward and take comfort from him, but another part of her was scared to go there again. Even if the first time he left her behind wasn't his fault, it could always happen again and she didn't think she could get close to him again and lose him. It was to hard the first time.

Dean's eyes flickered between her eyes and lips as he too was thinking about the same things she was. He wanted nothing more than to be with her again, but wasn't sure if they should go there after everything that happened. When she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, he knew what he had to do, he had to go for it. He just had to, this was Mackenzie, the girl he had loved for years and she was finally standing in front of him, the way he had always hoped. He knew he would be stupid not to go for it.

Dean licked his bottom lip then begin to lean forward, his lips were inches away from hers and he could already imagine kissing her in his mind, but before his lips could touch hers, they heard the door to the bar open and heard a girl laughing as she walked toward them.

Mackenzie and Dean quickly pulled apart and turned their heads to see a drunk Quinn and a sober Sam walking toward them.

"Hey, we better get out of here." Sam said with a laugh, as he stood in front of them.

"What's going on?" Mackenzie asked, as she looked at Sam and her sister.

"Quinn got in a fight, so the owner kicked us out." Sam answered.

"It wasn't my fault!" Quinn called out, then added,"some guy slapped my ass, so I punched him."

Mackenzie laughed as she threw a arm around her sister's shoulder then said,"way to go sis."

"Thank you." Quinn said smiling, as she leaned against Mackenzie. Then she asked,"can we go now? I'm very sleepy."

"Yeah, let's go." Mackenzie said, as she begin to lead her sister toward the Jeep. After her fight and possible make out with Dean, she was suddenly sober and very tired as well.

As Mackenzie helped Quinn into the passenger seat and shut the door, Dean walked up behind her and lightly grabbed her arm before asking,"can we talk more later?"

Mackenzie turned around and smiled as she said,"yeah, we'll talk tomorrow, but for now I should really take care of Quinn."

"Ok." Dean said, as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on the side of her mouth.

Mackenzie grinned as she looked into his eyes, she moved her lips closer to his, ready to give him a kiss on the lips, but before she could, Quinn called out her name and begin to whine about wanting to leave.

Mackenzie placed her lips against his for a quick kiss, then took a step back as she said,"I'll see you later Dean."

"See ya Kenz." Dean said smiling, as he watched her walked over to the driver side. He continued to watch as she got behind the wheel then drove away.

"So I see you two finally talked and made up." Sam said, as he walked up behind Dean.

"Yeah, looks like it." Dean said, as he continued to smile.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking for details.

"Sorry Sammy, this chick flick moment is over." Dean said, as he walked across the parking lot toward his car.

"Oh come on, at least tell me something." Sam said, as he followed along behind him.

Dean opened the car door then rested his arms on the top of the car. He looked at Sam then said simply,"I love her and I'm getting her back."

Sam smiled at the comment, he knew all along Dean loved her, just like he knew she felt the same. He was just waiting for the moment when they realized it and did something about it.

"Took you long enough." Sam joked.

"Shut up and get in the car." Dean said snapped, as he slid behind the wheel. It might have seemed like he was mad at Sam's comment, but the truth was, he was to happy at the moment to be mad about anything. He didn't know what tomorrow would hold when they talked, but he was hopeful that he would get what he finally wanted, he would get Mackenzie Cole once and for all.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, hope you liked the newest chapter. I was so happy to have Kenzie and Dean finally talk about everything, but will they finally have their happily ever after or will someone try to ruin things? Stay tuned to find out. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to BlackBloodRose64, adaddario, Winchestergirl5, RandomReader15, Sunnymuffins, Demon2Angel, Mrs. Emma Winchester, Deangirl93, gaarsaku4ever and Carver Edlund for reviewing. Please let me know what you think and leave me nice reviews, today is my birthday after all lol Happy reading :)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

The next morning, Quinn opened her eyes and rolled over in the empty bed. She saw a note on Mackenzie's pillow saying she went out to grab breakfast and would be back soon. Quinn sighed as she closed her eyes again, she had thought if she got her sister and Dean talking about their past, it would drive a wedge between them, instead it seemed to have brought them closer together, which was why she had to create a diversion and start a fight with someone inside the bar to get her and Sam outside before Dean and Mackenzie could fully make up.

Some people might wonder how she could possible know what was going on outside while she was still inside the bar, it was just one of her many talents to know what was going on at all times. That was the benefit from drinking demon blood since she was a baby, it caused her to gain a lot of special powers. But now that her first plan didn't work, she would just have to think of another one and now seemed like a good time, since she sensed that Dean was on his way to her and Mackenzie's hotel room right now.

Quinn climbed out of bed and quickly removed her clothes then wrapped a small white towel around her body, making it seem like she was about to take a shower. She was hoping to temp Dean with her body and have Mackenzie catch them.

When she heard a small knock on the door, she waited a few seconds then made her way toward the door and faked a surprise when she saw Dean on the other side.

"Oh hey Quinn, where's Kenzie?" Dean asked, as he tried not to check her out. He might be in love with Mackenzie and not trust Quinn, but he had to admit she had a nice body.

"She went to get breakfast." Quinn answered, then added,"I was about to take a shower, you can come inside to wait if you want."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll wait out here." Dean said.

"Don't be silly Dean, come on in." Quinn said with a giggle, as she lightly grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the room.

Dean shut the door then stood near it, as Quinn walked over to her bag that was sitting in the floor. She kept her back toward Dean as she bent down and took her time grabbing a clean set of clothes. Dean cleared his throat and glanced around the room, looking at anything except Quinn as she bent over.

With clean clothes in hand, Quinn stood back up and turned around to look at Dean with a small smirk on her face, she could tell he was having a hard time not checking her out.

"So how are things with you and Kenzie? You two seemed pretty pissed at each other in the bar." Quinn asked him, as she tossed the clothes onto the bed before slowly walking over toward him, moving her hips from side to side.

"We're ok." Dean answered vaguely. He wasn't big on sharing things and he especially wasn't going to share anything with her.

"That's good." Quinn said, as she stood in front of him. She took a few more steps toward him, causing him to back up until his back hit the door, then she added,"although it sucks for us."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her confused.

"If things wouldn't have worked out with you and Kenzie, then maybe we could have had a little fun." Quinn said with a flirty smile.

"Yeah well guess we'll never know." Dean stated.

"Or we could still have a little fun and just keep it between us." Quinn said, as she raised her arms to wrapped them around his neck.

Dean grabbed her wrist to stop her then snapped,"how about we don't and say we did."

"Oh come on Dean, I have heard all about you and I know you are all about fun. I'm sure Kenzie had some fun of her own while you two were apart." Quinn pointed out.

Dean didn't want to even think about Mackenzie being with anyone else, even if she was never really his, he always felt like she was and couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching her or being with her.

"Whatever Kenzie or I did while we were apart doesn't matter." Dean snapped, as he pushed Quinn aside and walked toward the middle of the room to get away from her.

Quinn smirked as she watched him walk away, she could tell what she said got under his skin and she was just getting started. She waited until he turned around to face her then she threw up her hands in surrender and said,"hey you're right, it doesn't matter what you two did in the past."

Dean didn't say anything as he waited to see where she was going with her comment. He had a feeling she was about to say something to piss him off and he was right.

"I guess I'm just surprised that you and her even have a past. I would have guessed she and Sam had something, they always seemed really close if you know what I mean." Quinn added.

"Sam and Kenzie are just friends." Dean said angrily.

"You may be right, although there is nothing wrong with brothers sharing." Quinn said, as she walked over toward him. She stood in front of him again then added quietly,"or sisters."

"What are you up to?" Dean asked her, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Just having some fun." Quinn whispered, as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

"What the hell Quinn." Dean called out, as he took a step back.

Quinn looked into his eyes as she made him forget all the things she said before, then said out softly, "don't fight this Dean, just kiss me, kiss me now."

Dean didn't know what came over him, he had no desire in kissing her, but he couldn't stop himself as he leaned forward and captured her lips. Quinn grinned against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Dean wasn't sure how long he had been kissing her when he heard the door open and Mackenzie call out that she was back. Mackenzie dropped the plastic bag full of food that she was holding when she saw them kissing in front of her. She couldn't believe that just last night, she and Dean worked things out and now here he was kissing her sister of all people.

Dean pushed Quinn away from him and took a step toward Mackenzie as she took a step back. She held up her hands then said angrily,"no, don't stop on my account, carry on."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Mackenzie turned around and fled from the room. Dean shot Quinn a dirty look before he ran out of the room after Mackenzie. He caught up to her as she opened the driver side door of her Jeep. He slammed the door shut then grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.

"Wait, that's not what you think." Dean said, hoping to explain what happened, although he wasn't all that sure what did happen.

"Oh so you wasn't just kissing my sister?" Mackenzie asked sarcastically.

"No, I was, but I don't know why." Dean said, then added,"I don't know what just happened, it was like she made me. There is something wrong with your sister."

Mackenzie scoffed at his comment then yelled,"no, there is something wrong with you Dean."

"No I swear, she is up to something. It's like she is trying to come in between us. She was saying things before."

"What kind of things?" Mackenzie asked him.

"I-I don't remember. It was like she made me forget." Dean said, as he ran a hand over his hair in frustration.

"You know how crazy this sounds right?" Mackenzie asked, as she shot him a look.

"I know, but I swear to you I'm telling the truth." Dean said, pleading with her.

She wasn't sure what to believe at the moment. On one hand, Quinn was her sister, the last family member she had left and she would hate to think her sister would be trying to cause problems but this was Dean and despite everything that has happened, she still trusted him.

Mackenzie sighed then said,"look, let's just get through this case, then we'll deal with Quinn ok?"

"And what about us?" Dean asked, as he took a step toward her.

"We'll deal with that later too." Mackenzie said, then added,"we've waited this long, what's a few more days right?"

"Yeah I guess." Dean said with a hurt expression on his face.

Mackenzie hated to hurt him, but she just couldn't deal with all of this right now. She needed time to think and process everything before they decided what to do.

Dean and Mackenzie looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say next, when Sam walked out of his and Dean's hotel room and walked over to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Sam asked, as he looked at them both.

"Nothing, just talking." Dean answered.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine Sam." Mackenzie answered.

"Ok, well, I was just thinking that maybe we should all talk, compare notes and try to figure out what is going on around here." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, we should do that." Dean said, he was ready to get this case solved so they could move on to other things, namely figuring out what is going on with Quinn and figuring out what is going on between him and Mackenzie.

"I'll just go grab my notes from my room and I'll meet you two in your room." Mackenzie said. When the brothers nodded their heads, agreeing with her, she turned around and made her way toward her hotel room.

Once Mackenzie was gone, Sam looked at Dean and asked,"so is everything really ok?"

"I don't know." Dean answered, then added,"there is something strange with Quinn."

"Yeah I've noticed that too." Sam stated.

"We need to figure out what is going on with her before she tries something else." Dean said.

"Something else? What has she done?" Sam asked confused.

"It's not important. Let's just make some calls and see what we can find out, maybe check out her story about killing Azazel and go from there." Dean suggested.

"That's a good start." Sam said, as he nodded his head.

"Just don't mention anything about this to Kenzie, at least until we know something." Dean said.

"I won't say a word." Sam agreed. Normally he wouldn't agree to keeping something from Mackenzie, but in this case, he thought it was a good idea. He knew how happy she was to having her sister back and would hate to ruin that if they were wrong about Quinn.

"Ok, well let's get started." Dean said, as he turned and headed toward their hotel room.

After leaving the brothers and walking into the hotel room, Mackenzie made her way over toward her shoulder bag that was sitting in the floor on her side of the bed. She picked it up and placed it on her shoulder and headed toward the door when the bathroom door opened and Quinn walked out, fresh from a shower and dressed in jeans and a tank top.

"Hey Kenzie." Quinn said cautiously.

"Hey." Mackenzie mumbled back.

"Listen, I'm sorry about before, I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm still a little drunk from last night." Quinn lied. She knew exactly what she did and why.

"Don't worry about it." Mackenzie said with a shrug.

"I hope I didn't cause any problems." Quinn lied again.

"No, everything is fine." Mackenzie said with a smile.

"Oh, well, that's good." Quinn said, hiding her surprise. She had hoped she had finally succeeded in coming in between Dean and Mackenzie. _"Guess I need a new plan."_ She thought to herself, as she flashed a friendly smile to her sister.

"Yeah." Mackenzie agreed, then added,"we're about to get together to go over the case, you want to join us?"

"No, I think I need to get some more sleep." Quinn said, as she faked a yawn.

"Ok, I'll be back later then." Mackenzie said, as she turned around and opened the door.

As Mackenzie walked out the door, Quinn stood still, deep in thought until a idea hit her. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a cell phone that noone knew she had then quickly dialed a number.

"Hey Meg, it's Quinn." She said when she answered the phone. Quinn figured it wouldn't hurt to call in a demon to help.

"Hey Quinny, how are things going with the fam? Did you kill big sister yet?" Meg asked with a laugh.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Quinn answered, then asked,"didn't you tell me you met Sam Winchester some months back?"

"Yeah I did, why?" Meg asked.

"Cause I think it's about time you two ran into each other again." Quinn said.

"Sounds good, what's the plan?" Meg asked.

"I'll let you know when the time is right, just wait for my call." Quinn said, as she hung up the phone with a evil smile on her face.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, I hope you liked this chapter. I have decided that I'm going to use a few episodes of season one, but just change the order around and try to make it different, then I plan to go into season two using some episodes, so this story will probably end up being longer then I had originally thought, hope that is ok lol. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding. Also big thanks to Winchestergirl5, Sunnymuffins, BlackBloodRose64, Deangirl93, adaddario, Sage Londyn, deanstheman, Coffee to go and Bayoumom for reviewing and thanks for the birthday wishes :) I also noticed this story now has over 200 reviews, I am at loss for words. Ok maybe not lol, thank you each and everyone who had reviewed to make that number happen. I had hoped people would like this story, but I never imagined it would become this popular. Thank you, thank you a million times :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer- I used the case and some lines from episode 1-18 Something Wicked. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 25**

After grabbing her shoulder bag, that were filled with notes on the case they were working on, Mackenzie made her way toward Sam and Dean's hotel room. She still wasn't sure what to think about what she saw earlier between Dean and her sister Quinn. It definitely hurt to see him kissing her, that much she knew for sure, but she couldn't help but wonder if what Dean was saying was true, that Quinn somehow 'made' him do it. She wasn't even sure if that was possible and she would hate to think Quinn would do something like that, cause if so, that could only mean one thing, that her sister wasn't as innocent as she had hoped. But if everything Quinn said was a lie, that she killed Azazel and escaped the hell she was living in, then why was she really here?

Mackenzie shook her head at the stupid question, if Quinn was lying then that meant she was here for another reason, a deadly reason, a reason that she didn't even want to think about. There was no way her little sister showed up to just kill them, that couldn't be the reason.

Mackenzie pushed all the confusing thoughts out of her head as she raised her fist and knocked on the door. As she waited for someone to answer the door, she folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the ground as her confusing thoughts begin to return to her mind.

On the other side, Dean walked toward the door and opened it, he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Mackenzie standing in front of him. He wanted nothing more then to pull her inside the room and have his way with her, but he pushed those urges aside, they had a job to do, besides he could tell instantly there was something heavy on her mind.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked her.

Mackenzie raised her head to look at him as she said,"yeah, I'm fine."

Dean nodded his head, he knew she wasn't being truthful but decided not to push her at the moment, he was honestly tired of fighting with her. They had been doing that way to much since she joined them on the road.

Dean opened the door wider and waited until she walked inside before he shut the door. He turned around to face her as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Where's Sam?" Mackenzie asked confused, she had thought they both would be there to discuss the case.

"He ran to grab some coffee, he'll be back in a few." Dean answered. He shifted from one foot to the next, then cleared his throat before saying,"listen, Kenz, I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I swear I didn't want to kiss your sister."

Mackenzie held up a hand to silence him then said,"let's not talk about that now. We said we'll just deal with this case then we'll deal with all of that later, remember?"

"I know, but.."

"Seriously Dean, just drop it for now." Mackenzie said, interrupting him.

Dean nodded his head as he took a step toward her then said,"I just don't want this to set us back, not after we finally took a step forward."

"Don't worry, we're ok." Mackenzie said with a small smile, causing Dean to smile back. Although he felt his smile fade a little when she added,"we're friends."

The last thing he wanted was to be 'just friends' with her at the moment, but after all they had been though, maybe she was right, maybe it was best to be friends for now and take things slow, they still had a long road ahead of them.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the door opened and Sam walked in, holding a small brown cup holder with three styrofoam cups of coffee. They each grabbed a cup then sat down, Mackenzie sat on one bed, while Dean sat on the other one and Sam sitting down at the small table with his laptop.

The brothers quickly filled her in on what they found out at the hospital, then she in turn, filled them in on what she found at the house, which wasn't much except for the rotted hand print by the window she and Quinn found. She took out her cellphone from her front pants pocket as she stood up from the bed. She walked over to Sam to show him the picture first.

"That's weird." Sam mumbled, as he looked at the picture.

"Any idea what could do that?" Mackenzie asked him.

Sam shook his head and said,"no, no idea at all."

"Let me see it." Dean said, as he held out his hand.

Sam reached out to hand him the phone, Dean looked down at the picture and felt his blood run cold. No one else might not know what the hand print meant, but he did. He couldn't help but think back to a case his Dad worked on years ago.

"What's wrong?" Mackenzie asked, when she saw the look on Dean's face.

"I know why Dad sent us here. He's faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job." Dean answered, as he looked back down at the picture.

"Well what is it?" Sam asked, as he stood up from the table.

"A shtriga." Dean answered simply.

"What the hell is a shtriga?" Mackenzie asked confused, out of all her years hunting, she had never came across or even heard of one.

"It's kind of like a witch I think. I don't know much about them." Dean answered, as he handed her back the phone.

"I've never heard of it. And it's not in Dad's journal." Sam stated.

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, about 16-17 years ago. You were there, you don't remember?" Dean asked Sam.

"No." Sam answered, as he tried to think back to that time. Most of the hunting they did when he was younger was a blur, mainly cause he had tried so hard in the past to forget it.

"Guess he caught wind the things in Fitzburg now and kicked us the coordinates." Dean pointed out, as he stood up from the bed.

"So wait, this..." Mackenzie begin to say, forgetting what the thing was called.

"Shtriga." Dean filled in for her.

Mackenzie nodded her head in thanks then continued,"so you think it's the same one your Dad hunted before?"

"Yeah maybe." Dean answered with a shrug.

"But if Dad went after it how come it's still breathing air?" Sam added confused, he knew their Dad never let a monster get away.

"Cause it got away." Dean said vaguely.

"Got away?" Sam asked, still confused.

"Yeah Sammy it happens." Dean snapped, feeling frustrated.

"Not very often." Sam pointed out.

"Well I don't know what to tell ya, maybe Dad didn't have his wheaties that morning." Dean said sarcastically, as he turned away from them.

"What else do you remember?" Sam asked him, still pushing.

"Nothing, I was a kid all right?" Dean called out, as he turned around and threw out his arms in frustration.

While the brothers had been arguing, Mackenzie had stood still with her arms folding, watching them. But when she noticed Dean getting annoyed, she unfolded her arms then said,"ok, who cares what happened back then. The point is, this thing is back and we need to stop it."

Sam nodded his head in agreement as he walked back over to the table then said,"let me see what I can find out."

While Sam typed away on his laptop, Mackenzie walked over to Dean. She cautiously laid a hand on his arm then asked softly,"are you ok?"

Dean took a deep breath, feeling himself calm down instantly from her touch, then said,"yeah I'm good. We just need to stop this thing and fast."

Mackenzie nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Sam said,"Well you're right. Shtriga's is a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about them trace back to ancient rome. They feed off _spiritus vitae_."

"Spiri-what?" Dean asked confused.

"Vitae. It's Latin, translates to 'breath of life'. Kind of like your life force or essence." Sam answered.

"Didn't the doctor say the kids bodies were wearing out?" Dean asked.

"It's a thought. you know she takes your vitality maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, shtriga's can feed off anyone but they prefer..."

"Children." Mackenzie finished for Sam sadly.

"Yeah, probably because they have stronger life force. And get this. Shtriga's are '...invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man'." Sam added, as he read from his laptop before looking up at them.

"No, that's not right. She's vulnerable when she feeds." Dean pointed out.

"What?" Mackenzie and Sam asked at the same time.

"If you catch her when she's eating you can blast her with concecrated wrought iron. Buckshots or rounds I think." Dean answered.

"How do you know that?" Mackenzie asked him.

"Dad told me. I remember." Dean answered.

"So uh, anything else Dad might have mentioned?" Sam asked, as he looked at his brother closely.

"Nope, That's it." Dean lied, not wanting to go into the whole story.

As Sam and Mackenzie looked at him, Dean shrugged his shoulders and called out a 'what'. Mackenzie looked over at Sam and raised her eyebrows, they both knew there was something Dean wasn't saying, but decided to let it go for now.

"So, assuming we can kill it when it eats we gotta find the thing first." Mackenzie pointed out.

"It ain't gunna be a cakewalk. Shtriga's take on a human disguise when they're not hunting." Sam added.

"What kinda human disguise?" Dean asked.

"Historically, something innocuous. Could be anything, but it's usually a feeble old woman, which might be how the witches as old crones legend got started." Sam read from his laptop.

"Hang on." Dean said, a idea forming. He walked across the room to grab a map then walked over to the table to lay it out before continuing,"check this out. I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead centre?"

"The hospital." Mackenzie said, as she and Sam looked at the map with him.

Dean looked up from the map and looked at them as he said,"yeah. Now when I was there I saw a patient, an old woman."

"An old person huh?" Mackenzie asked him.

As Dean nodded his head, she added with a laugh,"in a hospital? Phew. Better call the coast guard."

"Ha-ha smart ass. She had an inverted cross hanging on her wall." Dean said, as he shot her a look, causing her and Sam to looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Well guess we're hunting a old woman tonight." Sam said seriously, as he looked at them. He just hoped she could be stopped before it was to late.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, here is the latest chapter. I know not to much happened, it was a bit of a filler chapter of them talking about the case. But the next chapter should be better. Still I hope you all like it. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Sunnymuffins, BlackBloodRose64, Carver Edlund, Winchestergirl5, Deangirl93, deanstheman and adaddario for reviewing. Happy reading :)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer- I used the case and some lines from episode 1-18 Something Wicked. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 26**

Early the next morning, while Dean and Sam were at the hospital checking out the old woman, they suspect could be the shtriga, Mackenzie was laying in bed asleep with her sister laying beside her or at least she thought Quinn was beside her, until she rolled over and felt the empty bed beside her. She opened her eyes and sat up in bed to see Quinn opening the door as quietly as she could, as she tried to sneak out of the hotel room.

"Hey, where you going?" Mackenzie asked her with a yawn, taking her by surprise.

Quinn turned around to face her then said the first thing that popped in her head,"I was going to go grab some breakfast."

The truth was, she was hoping to sneak out to meet up with Meg, as they tried to come up with a plan to trap Mackenzie and all the Winchesters, John included. They knew they needed to draw John out somehow, they just wasn't sure how yet.

"Oh, well give me a minute and I'll go with you." Mackenzie said, as she stood up from the bed.

While Mackenzie went to grab a quick shower, Quinn sent Meg a quick text letting her know now was not a good time to meet and she'll get with her later. As Quinn hid her secret cellphone, Mackenzie walked out of the shower, dressed and ready to leave. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the hotel room with her sister.

Once at the Jeep, Mackenzie reached out to open the driver side door, then stopped when she noticed the young boy, who's Mom owned the hotel, sitting outside the office with a sad expression on his face.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, when she noticed her looking at something.

Mackenzie held up a finger, telling her sister to 'wait one minute' before she walked over to the boy to check on him. She sat down beside him then asked,"hey, what's wrong?"

"My brothers sick." He answered sadly.

"The little boy that was in there the other day?" Mackenzie asked, as she pointed to the office building.

He nodded his head then said,"pneumonia. He's in the hospital. It's my fault."

"Why would you think that?" Mackenzie asked, feeling bad for the young boy.

"I should have made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't have got pneumonia if the window was latched." He explained, close to tears as he looked down at the ground.

"Hey, look at me." Mackenzie said softly, she waited until he raised his head then said,"I can promise you that this is not your fault. Okay?"

"It's my job to look after him." He said with tears in his eyes.

Mackenzie opened her mouth to say something, anything to make him feel better, but before she could, his Mom come outside and called out,"Michael, I want you to turn on the no vacancy sign while I'm gone. I've got Denise covering room service."

"I'm going with you." Michael said, as he stood up.

"Not now Michael." His Mom snapped, she didn't mean to take it out on him, but she was out of her mind with worry for her youngest son and just wanted to be by his side.

"But I gotta see Asher!" Michael called out.

"Hey Michael. I know how you feel, but you gotta go easy on your Mom right now ok?" Mackenzie said quietly to him, as she wrapped a arm around his smaller shoulders.

Before Michael could say anything else, Dean and Sam, who had just pulled into the parking lot, walked over to them, wondering what was going on. As Mackenzie quickly filled them in, Michael's Mom dropped her purse and mumbled out a curse word.

"I got it." Quinn said, as she walked over to the group then bent down to pick up the purse.

"Thank you." She said with a grateful smile, as she took the purse from Quinn's hand.

"I don't think you are in any condition to drive, why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital." Sam suggested to her.

"No I couldn't possibly." She said, as she shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was put her problems on her guest.

"No, I insist. It's no trouble." Sam said with a friendly smile, as he took the keys from her hands.

"I agree with Sam and if you don't mind, I'll like to tag along and help any way I can." Quinn added with a smile of her own. She figured while Sam was busy helping the woman with her child, she could sneak off and meet up with Meg finally.

"Thanks." The woman said with a small smile, then she looked at her son and said,"be good."

"Don't worry, I'll watch over him." Mackenzie said to her, hoping to put the mother at ease.

"Thank you." She said again, as she sat down in the car.

After Sam drove out of the parking lot, with the mother and Quinn in the car, Mackenzie went into the office building with Michael, while Dean went back to his hotel room to research. Mackenzie stayed with Michael for a hour or so, until he cried himself to sleep. She made sure all of the windows were locked before she left the building and made her way over to Dean's hotel room.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Mackenzie had a million of things on her mind as she made her way toward the hotel room. She had seen the look on Dean's face when he found out Michael's little brother was sick and she knew deep down something bad had happened back when John had hunted for the shtriga all those years ago. She was determined to get the whole story from him, no matter what, cause she knew whatever it was, it was haunting Dean and she hated to see him that way.

She took a deep breath then raised her fist as she knocked on the hotel room door, hoping he would answer and let her in.

_You let me in_

_'Cause after all_

_It seemed like the right thing to do_

Dean opened the door, he should have known she would come knocking. He didn't say anything as he left the door open and walked toward the middle of the room. He watched as she walked inside then closed the door.

Mackenzie slid her hands into the front pockets of the blue jeans she was wearing and bit her bottom lip shyly as she looked at him. She wasn't sure if he would open up to her, but she was going to try.

_I closed my eyes_

_And let you fall_

_I wonder what you could possibly know_

_About breaking down that I don't_

"Hey, you ok?" Mackenzie finally asked him.

Dean nodded his head as he turned away from her, he was feeling to raw at the moment to talk to her. He picked up his leather jacket and keys, ready to flee.

"Where are you going?" Mackenzie asked, confused.

"Library. Research." Dean answered simply. He figured the less words he said to her, the better.

"Dean don't." Mackenzie said, as she grabbed his arm when he went to walk past her.

"Don't what?" Dean asked.

"Don't leave, don't shut me out. Talk to me." Mackenzie pleading with him.

_It's been awhile_

_Since I begged for_

_Anything but now I want more_

"Talk about what?" Dean asked, playing dumb.

"What happened back when your Dad hunted the shtriga?" Mackenzie asked him quietly, as she keep her hand on his arm.

Dean shook his head as he took a step back from her and threw his jacket and keys down on the table, he didn't want to talk about that, he couldn't talk about it. He didn't want to go back to that time, to the time he screwed up, went against what his Dad told him and in turn almost got Sam killed.

"Dean, talk to me." Mackenzie said, as she took a step toward him and stared into his eyes. She raised up a hand and laid it on his cheek, he closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch.

"I don't want to talk." Dean mumbled, with his eyes still closed.

"What?" Mackenzie asked, not hearing what he said.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at her with a lust filled look, taking her by surprise. He wrapped a arm around her waist, bringing her body closer to his as he said,"I said, I don't want to talk."

Mackenzie opened her mouth, but before she could say a word, Dean pressed his lips against hers for a passionate kiss, losing himself in her. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she felt her whole body come alive from one kiss.

_So lay me down_

_I'm lonely_

_You don't understand me_

_And you'd never even try to_

_Anyway_

As they continued to kiss, Dean begin to move them toward the bed. When Mackenzie felt the mattress on the back of her legs, she fell back onto the back, pulling Dean down with her. It had been a long time since she had been kissed or touched this way, Dean was the only man to ever touch her. He was her first and only. She told herself it was cause she was to busy looking for her sister and killing demons was the reason she never met anyone else, but the truth was, there was noone else better for her than Dean. She might have been only twelve when she first ran into him, but she knew then, as soon as she looked into his eyes that he was something special, then when she ran into him again ten years later and slept with him, she knew she had fallen in love with him and even thought he left her behind, or so she thought, and she hated him, she knew that part wasn't true. She never hated him, sure she was pissed at him and hurt, but she never hated him. The truth was, she still loved him.

_I hear you say_

_It's not the same_

_I'm sorry_

_It's something I just can't explain_

_So shut your mouth_

_And hold me close_

_We both know_

_It's better than being alone_

One by one they begin to remove each others clothes and tossed them onto the floor until there was nothing left to remove. Dean kissed down the side of her neck, enjoying the feel of her under him again after all these years.

"God I missed you Kenz." Dean mumbled, as he nibbled on her ear.

"I missed you too Dean, you don't know how much I missed you." Mackenzie said smiling, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Dean smiled against her skin and felt his heart race at her words. If he was being honest, he had dreamed of this moment many times, the moment when he was lucky enough to get another chance with her and now that he has had that chance, he was never letting her go, he was not going to screw up this moment. He was telling her the truth before, he did miss her. He missed touching her, missed her touching him, missed being with her, he missed everything. He knew they still had a lot to figure out and still had a case to solve, but for now, he was just going to enjoy this moment with her. He had been dreaming of this moment for to long to end things right now.

_Song-"Lay Me Down" by The Wreckers_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey all, I'm so sorry I haven't not updated sooner. A week or so ago, my kitten chewed up the laptop cord so I couldn't get on for a few days, then I got a new cord and since I got it, I just haven't been in a writing mood. But I'm trying to write though the writing funk I am in. I know a lot of you have been waiting for something to happen b/t Dean and Kenzie, so I hope this didn't disappoint. I didn't want to go into a lot of detail since that is frowned upon now lol But hopefully it was still ok. Also I hope you didn't mind the lyrics I added during the scene. I had always imagined that song in that scene so I wanted to add it in. If you want to imagine another song that's fine or even no song at all is ok too lol. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding. Also big thanks to Sunnymuffins, Winchestergirl5, BlackBloodRose64, Deangirl93, Carver Edlund, adaddario, Coffee to go and Sage Londyn for reviewing. Happy reading and please let me know what you think :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer- I used the case and some lines from episode 1-18 Something Wicked. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 27 **

Close to a hour later, Dean rolled off of Mackenzie's sweaty body and laid flat on his back as he tried to catch his breath, being with her was as good as he remember, maybe even better. He turned his head to look at her and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as she grinned back at him.

"What are you so smiley about?" Mackenzie asked, as she laid her hands on his chest and rested her chin on top of her hands to look at him.

Dean pushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear then asked,"can't a guy be happy about being with the amazing Mackenzie Cole?"

Mackenzie giggled then laid back on her back as she said,"I'm not that amazing Dean, but you on the other hand, are very amazing."

Dean sat up a little then leaned on his arm as he looked down at her and said sincerely,"trust me Kenz, you are amazing."

Mackenzie smiled at him and raised her hand to rest on his cheek before she sat up and gave him a sweet kiss. Once the kiss was over she laid back down and couldn't help but giggle again as she continued to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked confused.

"I just can't believe how much has changed, it seems like just yesterday we were biting each others heads off and now here we are turning into a corny couple." Mackenzie explained.

Dean grabbed one of her hands and kissed the back of it then asked,"is that what we are now? A couple?"

"What?" Mackenzie asked confused.

"You just called us a corny couple. Is that what we are now?" Dean asked, trying not to get his hopes up. Usually he wasn't the corny type, but he wouldn't mind being that way with her, if that was what she wanted.

"I-I don't know Dean." Mackenzie said with a sigh, as she sat up in the bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around her body. She looked over at him and bit her bottom lip, deep in thought, then said,"it's just, we still have a lot to figure out, plus we're still in the middle of a big case and I don't want to mess this up again."

Dean sat up beside her and laid a hand on her cheek as he said,"I know Kenz, I know we still have a lot to talk about but all I know is, I want to be with you. I have wanted you since you slammed into me twelve years ago in that library and now that I have you again, I'm not letting you go so easily."

Mackenzie smiled at his words then said,"technically you slammed into me, you really should watch where you're going."

Dean chuckled at her comment then said,"hey I know how to walk, you're the clumsy one who needs to pay more attention."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed as she said,"whatever Dean."

"Don't get mad cause you know I'm right." Dean joked, as he looked down at her.

Mackenzie laughed then turned her head to look at him, as much as she was enjoying their banter and as much as she hated to ruin it, she still wanted to know what happened to him all those years ago when John hunted the shtriga. She had to know, it was the only way she could help him get past it and deal with his pain.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, when he noticed the serious look on her face.

Mackenzie took a deep breath than said,"I know you might not want to talk about this, but what really happened when John hunted the shtriga?"

Dean leaned back against the headboard and folded his arms across his chest, she was right, he didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he could open up to her and she wouldn't judge him.

He looked down at the floral comforter on the bed as he remembered that day, so many years ago, then he cleared his throat and told her everything. He told her about John coming across a case similar to the one they were on, how John figured out it was a shtriga and he was tracking it. Then he told her about John leaving him and Sam behind in a hotel room, John told him to look after his little brother but after being alone in a hotel for days, he was going crazy and needed to get out, just for a little bit. He waited until Sam was sleeping, then he left the room to play arcade games until the place closed. When he walked back into the hotel room, he saw the shtriga over Sam. He quickly grab a gun, but was to terrified to do anything. Luckily John came back just in time and fired his gun. Unfortunately the shtriga jumped out of the window and got away.

"Dad just grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at a friend's house, Pastor Jim's, about three hours away, but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone. It never surfaced until now. Dad never spoke about it again, I didn't ask. But he... ah... he looked at me different, you know? Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order and I didn't listen, I almost got Sammy killed." Dean said softly, finishing his story.

"Wow." Mackenzie whispered. Now everything made sense to her, why Dean never went against John's orders now. He was scared of screwing up again and losing someone he loves.

"Yeah." Dean whispered back, then added,"I screwed up big time and now this thing is back and it's all my fault."

Mackenzie sat up and laid her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her as she said,"this is not your fault Dean, you were just a kid, you couldn't have known what was going to happen."

Dean laid his hands on top of hers as he said,"but I should have listened, if I would have listened Dad would have been able to kill it and it wouldn't be back now and hurting all of these kids. I have to fix this, I have to make things right."

"And you well. We will stop this thing once and for all, but you have got to forgive yourself Dean. You can't let this haunt you forever." Mackenzie said to him, as she moved her hands down to rest on the back of his neck. She leaned forward to give him a soft kiss then she rested her forehead against his and said quietly,"we'll get through this together Dean."

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body closer to his, with their foreheads still pressed together, she straddled his lap and held onto him tight, hoping to comfort him. He dipped his head down to lightly kiss her bare shoulder then kissed over to the side of her neck. He kept his lips against her skin as he slowly breathed in and out, feeling himself begin to relax.

Before he could lose himself fully in her, he heard his cellphone, which was on the bedside table, begin to ring in the silent room. While still holding Mackenzie against him, he reached out with one hand and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, as he answered the phone and put it on speaker phone before tossing onto the bed close to him, as he held onto Mackenzie again.

_"Hey, have you found out anything new?" _Sam asked him.

"Uh, no, I got a little distracted." Dean said, as he looked at Mackenzie and smiled, causing her to chuckle.

_"I don't think I want to know what distracted you." _Sam said. As much as he was happy for Dean and Mackenzie, he did not want to hear about what they were doing or even think about it.

"No, you don't want to know, but trust me, it was worth it." Dean said with a smile still on his face.

"How's Asher doing Sam?" Mackenzie asked him, hoping the little boy was doing better but she had a feeling he wasn't.

_"Not good. At the moment he's not doing worse, but he's not doing better either." _Sam answered sadly.

"Well you and Quinn keep a eye on him and we'll see what we can find out." Mackenzie said to Sam.

_"Uh yeah, we'll do that." _Sam said, causing Dean to lower his eyebrows in confusion. He could tell there was something Sam wasn't telling him, but luckily Mackenzie didn't pick up on it.

"Hey, why don't you go check on Michael and I'll go to the library to research." Dean said to her.

"Ok." Mackenzie said, as she got out of the bed. She picked up her clothes from the floor and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower before checking on the young boy.

Dean waited until he heard the shower turn on, then he took the phone off of speaker and placed it against his ear as he said,"ok Sam, what aren't you telling me."

_"I can't find Quinn." _Sam admitted.

"What do you mean? Didn't she go into the hospital with you?" Dean asked.

_"Yeah she did, then a few minutes later she said she was going to grab some coffee and I haven't seen her since." _Sam explained.

"What can she be up to?" Dean asked.

_"I don't know. But before I called you, I put some calls out to a few hunters that knew Dad, seeing if anyone knew anything about Azazel being killed, but noone knows anything." _Sam said.

"Well keep me updated. As much as we need to stop the shtriga, we also need to find out what Quinn is up to cause I don't have a good feeling about her." Dean pointed out.

_"I agree." _Sam said.

Dean said a quick 'bye' then ended the call. He dropped the phone on the bed and ran a hand over his hair. Even if they didn't have any proof, his gut told him that Quinn was up to no good and he would be damned if he let her hurt the people he loved. He would do whatever it takes to keep his family, Mackenzie included, in his life. He has lost to much in his life and he wasn't going to lose anyone else.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, I know this chapter was a little short, but I just wanted a cute Kenzie/Dean scene before going back into the case. Hopefully this case will be done in the next chapter, depends on how long it gets lol. Sometimes I get carried away lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Sunnymuffins, adaddario, Winchestergirl5, BlackBloodRose64, Deangirl93, Carver Edlund, Sage Londyn, Coffee to go and Bayoumom for reviewing. Happy reading and please let me know what you think :)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer - I used the case and some lines from episode 1-18 Something Wicked. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 28**

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Mackenzie regrettably left Dean, she wished they could forget the world and stay in bed, like a normal couple but they were not normal and their life was not normal. They had a job to do, they had a shtriga to stop before anymore innocent children got hurt. Which was why Dean was heading for the library to research and with Sam and Quinn still at the hospital with Asher and his mom, Joanna, Mackenzie stayed behind at the hotel to keep an eye on Michael, Joanna oldest son.

For several hours, the two hung out and ordered pizza for dinner since Mackenzie couldn't even boil water, then they begin to watch a movie together. She hoped putting in a movie would help keep his mind off of what was going on with his brother, since she knew he was worried about Asher, but about half-way through the movie, she noticed he had become really withdrawn and quiet.

She turned down the volume on the tv to ask him if he wanted to talk, at first he tried to appear strong and wouldn't say a word. She couldn't help but softly smile, he reminded her a lot of Dean, the strong and silent type, plus Michael also had to the whole protective big brother thing going on too. When she realized he wasn't going to talk, she did like she would with Dean and decided not to push Michael to talk before he was ready. Instead she turned the volume back up and went back to watching the movie, but kept glancing at the younger boy from the corner of her eye.

A few minutes later, the phone rang and Mackenzie paused the movie then stood up to answer it. It was Joanna, calling to check on Michael and update her on Asher. After thanking Mackenzie for her help with Michael, she spoke to her eldest son and tried to stay positive for his behalf. After he ended the call, he sat back down beside Mackenzie, looking even more depressed than before, if that was possible. She watched him for a few moments as he tried to get control of his emotions.

He reached up to wipe at his eyes, then turned to look at her as he said,"Asher's getting worse."

"Is that what your mom said?" Mackenzie asked.

"No. She's trying to be positive but I can tell. He's getting worse." Michael answered sadly.

"I'm sorry." Mackenzie said softly, as she laid a hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him.

"I would do anything to save him. I have to save him and not just cause he's my brother but because this is my fault." Michael said, as more tears filled his eyes.

_'Yep, he's exactly like Dean.'_ She thought to herself, as she watched him drop his head when a few tears fell from his eyes. It was sad to see him beat himself up, just like Dean had been doing for years, over something that was out of both boys hands. As she lightly ran a hand in a circular motion on his back, she silently vowed to herself to stop this shtriga once and for all.

By the time the movie had silently finished, Michael had fell asleep on the couch, his head resting in her lap, after crying himself to sleep. She left him resting on her and would run her fingers through his hair, like a mother would a child, whenever his sleep became restless from what she would guess was nightmares. They stayed in the same position for a bit longer, until she heard the door open. Dean poked his head in and opened his mouth to tell her they were back, but before he could say a word, she placed a finger against her lips, telling him to be quiet then slowly stood up, careful to not wake Michael up. She rearranged his body on the couch where he would be more comfortable then after covering him up with a blanket that was on the back of the couch, she followed Dean outside and over to his motel room, which is where Sam was, waiting for them.

"Please tell me you all have found something." Mackenzie said, praying they had some good news.

"It's the doctor." Dean said, getting right to the point.

"Dr. Hydeker?" Mackenzie asked surprised. When the two brothers in front of her nodded their heads, she added,"are you serious?"

"We should have thought of this before. A doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted, you can control the whole thing." Sam pointed out.

Mackenzie folded her arms across her chest as she shook her head with a sigh of disgust. Sam was right, it was a perfect disguise, but she just couldn't believe this whole time it was the doctor, the one who claimed he cared about the kids and just wanted to help, was the one harming them.

Now she was racking her brain, trying to think of the best way to stop the son of a bitch from striking again and hopefully find a way to save Asher. She knew how it felt to lose a sibling and she did not want to see Michael go through that.

Speaking of siblings, Mackenzie finally realized her sister was not in the room with them then asked,"hey, where's Quinn?"

"She's in her room, resting." Sam answered.

Mackenzie nodded her head at the comment, glad she was ok, then asked,"so do we have a plan?"

Sam shook his head 'no' as Dean spoke up and said,"yeah we do."

"We do?" Sam asked confused.

Dean nodded his head then said,"shtriga, works through siblings right?"

As Mackenzie and Sam mumbled,'right', Dean continued,"well last night..."

"It went after Asher." Mackenzie finished, understanding what he was saying now.

"So I'm thinking tonight it's probably gonna come after Michael." Dean added.

"Well we gotta get him outta here." Sam said, with Mackenzie nodded her head in agreement.

"No, no. That would blow the deal." Dean argued.

"You're kidding right?" Mackenzie asked.

"You want to use the kid as bait?" Sam asked, then added,"are you nuts?"

"It's the only way. If this thing disappears it could be years before we get another chance." Dean explained.

"No, no we are not doing this." Mackenzie said, then added,"Michael is just a kid. I am _not _letting you do this Dean."

"Dad did not send me here to just walk away." Dean said with a determined looked on his face.

"Send you here?" Sam asked confused, then added,"he didn't send you here, he sent us."

"This isn't about you Sam. I'm the one who screwed up, all right. It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me." Dean finally admitted to his brother with a pained look on his face.

"What are you saying Dean, how is it your fault?" Sam asked. When Dean didn't answer, he sighed then added,"Dean. You've been hiding something from the get go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now talk to me man. Tell me what's going on "

Mackenzie felt her heart-break when she saw the look on Dean's face. The guilt was eating him alive and it hurt her to see him in pain. She reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, letting him know she was there for him and hoped to give him strength. He glanced over at her, glad she was by his side, then looked over at Sam as he finally told him what happened all those years ago when he went against John's orders and almost got Sam killed.

When Dean was done with his story, Sam looked down at the floor, he honestly didn't remember any of that, of course he was just a kid so it's not surprising, but Dean was just a kid too, which is what he told his brother as he raised his head to look at him.

"Don't. Don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it." Dean said back.

"And you will finish it Dean." Mackenzie said to him, as she took a step closer to him. She leaned into his side and waited until he turned his head to look at her then she continued,"but you're not in this alone. We are all here to help and we will get him this time."

"She's right." Sam agreed, then added,"but I'm still not sure about using Michael."

"Me either." Mackenzie said, then suggested,"how about one of us hides under the covers, we can be the bait?"

"No it won't work. For one, I'm not ever letting you be bait for anything." Dean said to the girl still pressed against his side, then added,"and two, It's gotta get close enough to feed it'll see us. Believe me I don't like it, but it's gotta be the kid."

Sam sighed as he ran a hand over his face, then he looked over at Dean as he said,"ok, I still don't like this and I know Kenzie doesn't either." He waited a moment as she nodded her head, letting him know he was right, then he continued,"but ok, you can at least ask him."

"Fair enough. We'll explain it all to him and ..."

"No not 'we'." Sam said interrupting him, then added,"you Dean. You will explain it to him and ask if he wants to be used as bait. But just ask, don't force him into it."

"I never force anyone into anything." Dean argued back, then added,"I'm a nice, understanding guy."

"Yeah, right." Sam snorted, then added,"well good luck with that." He wasn't sure if he was hoping Michael would agree to help or not. He opened his mouth to say more, but before he could, he heard his cellphone ringing and pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the caller id, then looked over at Dean to nod his head, letting him know it was someone he had called earlier to check out Quinn's story. He quickly answered the call then made his way outside for privacy.

Once Sam was gone, Dean sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh, he suddenly felt very tired, but there was no time to rest. He had to somehow convince Michael to help out then they still had to stop that son of a bitch before it was too late. He felt his muscles tighten up as the pressure of it all hit him at once, but just as quickly as his muscles begin to stiffen up, he felt Mackenzie lay her hands on his shoulders and begin to rub them, instantly loosening them up.

Without raising his head, he reached out and rested his hands on her hips, then brought her toward him to straddle him. Once she was sitting comfortable on his lap, he raised his head to look at her then without a word, he leaned toward her and pressed his lips against hers, wanting to get lost in her and forget about everything for a moment. For a moment, he wanted to put the job aside and lose himself in the woman he loves.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise when that thought hit him. Although he shouldn't have been surprised, somehow, deep down he knew he had always loved her. He had loved her since he was fourteen. As soon as he had met her, he knew it was more than just a crush or even puppy love, he knew it was something real and he had never came close to feeling something like that for anyone else. She was it for him and that thought excited him and terrified him all at once.

After the kiss, Dean softly kissed her one more time, then pulled back to look at her, as much as he hated to stop kissing her or touching her, the moment was over and it was time to get back to the job. Besides, just cause he was able to admit to himself how he felt about her, didn't mean he was ready to say those words out loud.

He rested his hands on the small of her back, holding her close to him, as he said with a sigh,"I should go talk to Michael."

"I'll come with you." Mackenzie said.

"I can do it on my own." Dean said back. It wasn't that he didn't want her help, it's just he still felt responsible for all the bad that has happened and felt like he alone should fix it.

"I know you can, but you don't have to." Mackenzie said, as she rested her hand on the back of his neck. She twirled his hair around her fingers, then added,"you're not alone in this remember? You got me."

Dean couldn't help but softly smile at her comment, then said,"I like the sound of that."

Mackenzie smiled back, earlier she had told him she wasn't sure if she was ready to start a relationship, she didn't want to go to far to fast but the truth was, he has had her since the beginning. From the moment he first kissed her, she was his, no other guy has had her and she didn't want another guy but him. But now wasn't the time to talk about that, right now, they needed to talk to Michael.

"Come on. We should go." Mackenzie said, as she stood up from his lap then grabbed his hand to pull him up from the bed.

"Hey, hold on." Dean said, as he grabbed her hand to keep her from walking to the door. He waited until she turned around to face him then said,"I know you want to help and I appreciate that, I really do, but I need to do this alone."

"Ok, I understand." Mackenzie said. As much as she wanted to help him with this, she did understand where he was coming from. She laid her other hand on the side of his face then said,"I'll be right here waiting for you."

Dean smiled at her words, he could really get use to hearing that. He moved his head toward her arm and kissed the inside of her wrist then leaned down to kiss her lips quickly before turning around and walking out the door.

Mackenzie stood alone in the middle of the room for a moment. She thought about walking down to her hotel room to check on Quinn, but since Sam mentioned she was resting, she didn't want to disturb her, instead she stayed where she was and thought about cleaning up their room or doing something to keep herself busy, but before she could move Sam walked back into the room with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Everything ok?" Mackenzie asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, everything is good." Sam answered. He was just a little disappoint that one of his contacts didn't have any answers to his questions about Quinn. He and Dean both didn't trust her or her story and wanted to find out the truth before Mackenzie got to close to her.

"How are things going with you and Dean?" Sam asked back, changing the subject.

"Good." Mackenzie said with a smile.

"So you two are together now?" Sam asked, hoping they were. He knew how Dean felt about her and from the looks of it, she felt the same about him.

"I don't know." Mackenzie answered with a sigh, then added,"I told him we would talk about all of that later. After the case and all."

"But after this case, there will be another case and another after that. It's never going to end." Sam pointed out.

"I know. I just... I don't know what we should do, Sam. I'm scared." Mackenzie admitted, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sam walked over toward her and squatted down in front of her then said,"I get it Kenzie, I do, love is scary. But if there is one thing I have learned it's life is short and like I said before there is always going to be another case, so don't put your feelings or happiness aside for another day cause there might not be another day."

Mackenzie nodded her head at his comment, she knew Sam was right, but that didn't stop her from being scared. What if she put her trust in Dean again and begin to count on him then he left her again? Sure the first time wasn't really his fault, but it still hurt. She waited for hours, thinking he would show and he never did, that wasn't a memory that was easy to forget.

"Look I'm not trying to push you to make a decision before you are ready, but I do know that Dean cares about you a lot and I think you should at least talk to him. Tell him your fears and go from there." Sam suggested.

"You're right." Mackenzie said, as she stood up from the bed. She waited until Sam stood up too, then leaned forward to hug him as she said,"thank you Sam."

The two had just stepped back when the hotel door opened and Dean walked in with an unreadable expression on his face.

"How did it go?" Mackenzie asked him.

"Crappy." Dean answered. He felt like he couldn't do anything right.

"What did you expect? You can't ask a adult to do something like that, much less a kid." Sam pointed out.

"Hey, it's ok, we'll think of something else." Mackenzie said softly, as she reached out to hold his hand, letting him know she was there for him.

"She's right. We'll do something else." Sam agreed.

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say a word, they heard a knock at the door. Mackenzie released Dean's hand then walked over to the door to open it. She was surprised to see Michael on the other side.

Michael didn't say anything until he walked into room, then he looked at Dean and asked,"if you kill it, will Asher get better?"

"Honestly? We don't know." Dean answered.

"You said you were a big brother." Michael said, then waited till Dean nodded his head, then asked,"you'd take care of your little brother? You'd do anything for him?"

"Yeah I would." Dean said back.

"Me too. I'll help." Michael said, trying to be brave.

Mackenzie walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder, hoping to offer him some of her strength, then said,"you're doing the right thing. We'll get him."

"You'll be there right? Like in the room with me?" Michael asked, as he looked up at her.

Mackenzie opened her mouth to answer but before she could Dean beat her to it,"I'm sorry Michael, but she can't be in there. We need him to think you are all alone or he might not show."

"I'll be watching though and if you need more all you have to do is yell ok?" Mackenzie said to the younger boy. When he nodded his head, she squeezed his should then said,"you can do this Michael. I believe in you."

"I can do this." Michael repeated, feeling like he could actually do this.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Unfortunately that feeling didn't last for long. Later that night, Michael, Mackenzie and Dean were standing in Michael's room. While Mackenzie tried to keep the younger boy calm, Dean was hooking up a security camera in the corner of the room, pointing it toward the bed so they could watch from a distance until the shtriga showed up.

"I can't do this." Michael mumbled, as the nerves begin to set in.

"You _can_ do this. Just think of Asher." Mackenzie said to him, as she threw an arm around his shoulders.

Michael hesitated for a moment then he thought about what she said and thought about his little brother. Finally he took a deep breath and nodded his head, she was right, he could do this or at least he hoped so.

"This camera has night vision on it so we'll be able to see clear as day." Dean said out, hoping to ease his fears. He knew the young boy was terrified. He looked into the camera, knowing Sam was watching in a room nearby, then asked him,"are we good?"

"A hair to the right." Sam answered, then after Dean moved the camera called out,"ok, good now."

"What do I do?" Michael asked, as he looked up at Dean.

"Just stay under the covers." Dean answered him.

"And if it shows up?" Michael asked, meaning the shtriga.

"We'll be right in the next room. We're gonna come in with guns. So as soon as we do you roll off this bed and you crawl under it." Dean instructed.

"What if you shoot me?" Michael asked, starting to have second thoughts.

"They won't shoot you. Dean and Sam are two of the best shooters ever. They're not going to fire until you're clear ok?" Mackenzie said to him, hoping to calm him down, then asked,"have you heard a gunshot before?"

"Like in the movies?" Michael asked.

"It's gonna be a lot louder than in the movies." Dean answered, then added,"so I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, _do not_ come out until we say so. Understand?"

Michael nodded his head a little, still unsure about everything. Dean looked up at Mackenzie, they could tell he was still nervous about the plan. Mackenzie squatted down to face Michael then asked,"Michael, are you sure you want to do this?"

When he didn't answer, she added,"you don't have to, it's ok, I won't be mad and neither will Dean."

"No, it's ok, I'll do it." Michael said to her, then he looked up at Dean and added,"just don't shoot me."

Dean softly smiled as he patted his shoulder then said,"we're not going to let anything happen to you, I promise you."

'Ok." Michael said, letting them know he was ready to do this.

Mackenzie tucked him in and hated to leave him alone, but knew she had to. She gave him a smile, trying to show him that everything will be ok, then followed Dean out of the room as the two begin to walk toward the hotel room where Sam was waiting for them. They were almost to the room when Dean reached out to grab her hand, giving it a squeeze then waited until she looked up at him before he gave her a smile the way she did at Michael earlier.

"You're good with him." Dean said, meaning Michael.

"He's a good kid. He actually kind of reminds me of you." Mackenzie said, then added,"the way you would do anything for Sam."

As Dean nodded his head at her comment, she stopped walking and waited for him to face her then asked,"he's going to be ok right? I mean I trust you, I do, but everything is going to be ok right?"

"Yeah, everything is going to be ok." Dean promised her. He felt his heart race at hearing her say she trusted him, but he knew just cause she trusted him didn't mean she was ready to start a relationship with, but either way he would take what he could get. He raised a hand and rested on the side of her face as he said,"no matter what, we'll be ok."

Mackenzie softly smiled as she leaned against his hand, getting the double meaning in his comment. He was letting her know no matter what she decided to do, he was ok with it and they would be ok. In that moment she knew what she wanted, she wanted him. She had always wanted him. Sam was right, life was too short to be cautious and scared.

With a smile still on her face, she leaned forward to press her lips against his for a short, but sweet kiss. She took a small step back and wiped her lipstick off of his lips then said,"come on, let's go kill that son of bitch."

A few hours later, Sam, Mackenzie and Dean were sitting side by side as they watched Michael on the computer screen. Mackenzie felt bad for the young boy as she watched him sit like a stone, afraid to move.

"What time is it?" Mackenzie asked the brothers, who were sitting on either side of her.

"Almost three." Sam answered her, then he looked toward Dean and asked,"are you sure these iron rounds are gonna work?"

"Consecrated iron rounds, and yeah it's what Dad used last time." Dean answered.

The three stayed silent for a few more minutes until Sam spoke up and said softly,"hey Dean, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked, as he turned his head and looked over Mackenzie's head to look at his brother.

"You know, I've really given you a lot of crap, for always following Dad's orders. But I know why you do it." Sam said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, God. Kill me now." Dean mumbled, not in the mood for a chick flick moment with his brother. He turned his head back to look at the screen, then jumped a little in surprise when he felt Mackenzie grab his hand. He glanced over at her and saw her staring back at him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, look." Sam suddenly called out, breaking the moment between them.

Mackenzie and Dean turned their heads to look back at the screen as a hand begin to lift the window then the shtriga appeared in his room. Without looking away from the screen, Dean and Sam reached out to grab their guns, ready to charge in at the right moment.

"Now?" Sam asked.

"Not yet." Dean answered.

Mackenzie chewed on her bottom lip and felt knots in her stomach as they continued to watch the screen. She wished they would rush in now and save Michael, but she meant what she said before, she trusted Dean and knew he would spring into action at the right moment. As the shtriga leaned down toward a terrified Michael and begin to draw out his energy, Mackenzie hit Dean's arm and called out,"now, go now!"

Dean and Sam quickly jumped up and ran to Michael's room then burst in the door, guns raised and ready to shot. Dean yelled for Michael to get down, then as soon as he rolled out of the bed and crawled underneath, the two brothers opened fire, hitting the shtriga multiple times each.

After seeing the shtriga fall to the floor, believing it was dead, Mackenzie ran to the bedroom and rushed inside, taking the brothers by surprise as they both turned around and pointed their guns at her. She held up her hands in surrender then said,"it's ok, it's just me. Is everyone ok? Michael?"

"I'm ok." Michael answered.

"Good, just stay where you are." Mackenzie said, then she looked at the brothers and asked,"is it dead?"

"I'm not sure." Dean mumbled, as he inched closer to it with his gun still pointed at it. When it didn't move, he glanced over at Sam and Mackenzie and relaxed a little, thinking it was over until the shtriga suddenly stood up and grabbed Dean by the throat before throwing him against the wall.

Mackenzie called out his name and tried to rush to his side until the shtriga appeared in front of her and threw her across the other side of the room. She hit the wall then fell to the floor with a loud and painful thud, near the bed where Michael was still hiding under. He scooted closer to her body and reached out to grab her hand, worried about her, then sighed with relief when she groaned and begin to move around.

Sam pointed his gun at the shtriga but before he could fire off a shot, he knocked the gun out of his hands and threw him on the floor to begin drawing out his energy. Sam laid still, unable to move as he took more and more of his energy away. Dean painfully stood up and called out to the shtriga, as soon as he turned his head to look at Dean, he fired off a shot, hitting him in the head and knocking him to the floor.

"You ok little brother?" Dean asked Sam. He waited until Sam nodded his head and begin to stand up, then he called out Mackenzie's name, needing to know if she was ok but was scared to look away from the shtriga again.

"She's ok. I-I think." Michael called out, nervously.

Dean called out his brother's name, then nodded his head toward them, wanting Sam to go check on them as he took a step closer to the shtriga. He pulled the trigger on his gun a few more times, hitting him in the heart and saw all the energy it stole begin to escape from its mouth before he begin to disintegrating. It was finally over, it was dead. Dean might not have been able to save his brother all those years ago, but he was able to do it this time.

Now that he knew the shtriga really was dead, he rushed over to the other side of the bed where Mackenzie was laying, surrounded by Michael and Sam. He gently pushed them aside and picked her up, holding her in his arms. He softly called out her name and pushed her brown hair aside to get a better look at her. She had a small cut on her forehead but other than that she looked fine, he would just feel better if she woke up. He breath of sigh relief when she did finally open her eyes.

"Hi." Mackenzie mumbled, once her eyes were open with a smile at her face when she saw Dean.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hm." Mackenzie answered. She sat up then looked at the three set of eyes staring at her and asked,"did we get it?"

"Yeah, they got, it's over now." Michael said, as he smiled at her.

"Good. That's great to hear." Mackenzie said back, as she reached out to mess up his hair.

Michael laughed then moved his head aside, as he smiled at her then the two other guys, thankful that it was all finally over.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, everyone was packed and ready to go. Other than a cut here and there and some sore muscles, Dean, Sam and even Mackenzie were ok. Quinn played the part of concern sister and placed a new band-aid on Mackenzie's cut then made her way outside to place her bag in the Jeep. Mackenzie walked out of her hotel room and looked over at the Impala where Dean and Sam were, putting their bags in the trunk. Now that the case was over, she needed to talk to Dean and the sooner the better. She tossed her bag into the Jeep then made her way over to the brothers with Quinn following along behind her.

As they got closer to them, they saw Joanna walk over toward the boys, wondering where Michael was until he ran toward his mom and gave her a big hug. They were all relieved to hear that Asher, as well as all the other kids, were going to be ok. With Joanna and Michael planning to go to the hospital to be with Asher, they quickly told the small group 'good-bye'. No one was all that surprised when Michael rushed toward Mackenzie and gave her a hug, it was plain to see the two had got close and she had to admit, she would miss the young boy.

With the mother and son now gone, it was time to hit the road. Quinn walked away from the group to get into the Jeep, as Dean walked over to driver side of the Impala and slide behind the wheel, leaving Sam and Mackenzie standing at the back of the car.

"Hey Sam, can you do me a favor?" Mackenzie asked him.

"Yeah?" Sam asked and was surprised when she held out her car keys then said,"will you drive the Jeep so I can talk to Dean?"

"Finally made up your mind?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yes, I have." Mackenzie answered, smiling back.

"Then yes I will." Sam answered, as he took the keys from her hand and made his way toward her vehicle.

Once he was gone, she walked over to the passenger side of the Impala and opened the door, but instead of sitting down she leaned her head in to look at Dean then asked,"ok if I ride with you?"

Dean looked up in surprise at her question and smiled before nodding his head, answering her question. She smiled back then sat down in the passenger seat. When she was seated and comfortable, Dean finally spoke up and said,"you can ride me anytime babe."

Mackenzie chuckled at his comment then said,"don't make me regret getting in the car with you."

Dean laughed back then cranked up the car and pulled out of the parking lot with Sam following along behind him in the Jeep. Dean drove silently down the road for a few minutes then glanced over at her and said,"not that I'm complaining, but why did you want to ride with me?"

"I figured since the case was over we could talk now." Mackenzie answered.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked. He knew what he hoped she wanted to talk about, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Us." Mackenzie answered softly, then she turned to look at him and added,"I thought we could talk about us."

"Ok I'm listening." Dean said, letting her have control of the conversation since she brought it up. Plus the last thing he wanted to do was push her into something before she was ready. He knew what he wanted, he was just waiting for her.

"Earlier today you asked me what we were now and I told you I didn't know. That I didn't want to mess things up and we had things to figure out first." Mackenzie started, reminding him of what they talked about earlier that day after they had sex for the first time since all the drama happened years ago. He nodded his head, letting her know he remembered, then she continued,"I realize now that was the wrong thing to say. I mean, I was worried about things getting messed up, but there isn't really anything to figure out. I think it's plan to see what we both want."

"It is?" Dean asked, as he glanced over at her, not sure what she was trying to say.

"Mm-hm." Mackenzie said with a smile. She turned in her seat to face him then added,"the truth is, I want you Dean. I have wanted you since I was twelve and you kissed me for the first time outside my 'fake' house."

Dean chuckled at the memory, remembering when she led him to a random house and told him she lived there since she didn't want him to know that she and her father hunted monsters like him and his family. He reached out and rested a hand on her bare knee, thankful that she was wearing shorts, then said,"I've wanted you since then too. You are all I've ever wanted Kenz."

Mackenzie rested her head on the headrest and smiled at his words, then said softly,"you have me Dean. You've always had me. I was just scared. Scared of losing you again."

"Nothing like that will happen again. I'm not going anywhere." Dean promised, as he glanced over at her for a moment to show her how serious he was.

"Good cause I can't go through that again." Mackenzie said, then added,"I was devastated when you didn't show up years ago. I told myself I hated you and I tried to keep you off of my mind, just trying to do whatever to get over the pain, but the truth is, I never stopped caring about you Dean. I never hated you and you were never far from my mind."

Dean glanced over at her and saw the pain in her eyes and felt guilty for causing that pain, even though it wasn't really his fault. He didn't know she had been waiting for him, he never got the message or he would have been there and nothing would have stopped him. He hated that they lost those two years, but was happy to see that she was giving him a second chance.

"You were never far from my mind either." Dean admitted, then added,"at first I tried to tell myself that I didn't need you, but I was only lying to myself. I could never stop thinking about you or needing you."

Mackenzie nodded her head in agreement, then said,"needing someone this badly scares the hell out of me, I was use to being on my own for so long, but I need you Dean. I need you in my life."

"And in your bed?" Dean joked, as he looked over at her with a cocky grin on his face.

"You just had to ruin a good moment, didn't you?" Mackenzie said back with a laugh, as she lightly slapped his stomach. The two laughed for a moment, then she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before saying,"but to answer your question, yes, I need you in my life and in my bed. So what do you say?"

Dean looked away from the road to glance at her for a moment then asked with a smile,"what would you think about leaving with me?"

Mackenzie chuckled at his question, remembering when he had asked her that same question two years ago, when he had asked her to hit the road with him. She couldn't help giving him the same answer she did back then,"why Dean Winchester, are you asking me to run away with you?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Dean said back, just like he did back then, causing her to laugh again.

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek again before whispering in his ear,"I'll alway run away with you."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n - hello readers! I know it's been a long time since I have updated this story, so sorry about that. I have really missed this story tho, so hopefully I can start getting back into it. Don't worry this story is not done. I plan to kinda follow along with season one then go into season two, then after that not sure, but I'll think about that later lol. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Big thanks to Winchestergirl5, Carver Edlund, Deangirl93, BlackBloodRose64, adaddario, Guest, Sage Londyn, deanstheman, WinchesterSalvatoreLover, deangirl72 and Maggie Valo for reviewing. I hope you all are still around and reading, if not I completely understand. Happy reading! _

_p/s - if you haven't already, you can check out my polyvore account. I recently made a few sets for this story and will probably make more in the future. You can find the link on my profile. _


End file.
